


被灼伤的神

by 夜谷说 (Thirtyfiveowls)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad guys' POV, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Melkor is a slut, Sadistic Sauron, Whipping, angbang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 88,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirtyfiveowls/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E8%B0%B7%E8%AF%B4
Summary: 米尔寇一直被囚禁在曼督斯的殿堂里，审判之日将近，他愿意付出任何代价说服自己的看守者。从那一刻起，他的命运就开始走下坡路，甚至回到安格班后，他和索伦之间的关系也变得紧张起来。
Relationships: Melkor/Mandos, Melkor/Sauron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 刺透

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Burnt God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212733) by [Taylor17387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor17387/pseuds/Taylor17387). 



> 这篇的原文（西班牙语）里一个角色和上级对话的时候其实没有明确使用正式的第二人称代词，所以本文中的“您”等尊称只是在必须对某人表示特殊尊重的时候才会用，虽然以前正式人称是泛指的用法，但是在现代用法里它应该只有表达尊敬的意思了。  
> 另外它的西语版本“El Dios Quemado”在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615444/chapters/48949487
> 
> 译者：  
> 这篇文和它的后续是从2020年十月开始翻译到现在才完成的，实属不易。但是过程很愉快，我真的磕到了。我在翻译它前并不是圈内人，所有文内的译名都采用灰机WIKI里的版本，希望中间没出现其他的纰漏！这篇文的后续“The Lords That Fell”的翻译也会在此发布。如果文内有任何错误欢迎大家指正！

米尔寇被关在曼督斯的殿堂将近三个纪元。

唯一陪伴他的是脖子上安盖诺尔冰凉的金属；背后墙壁上，坚硬的石板刺痛他的脊梁。还有那双树微弱的光芒，从牢狱外流泻进来，在他眼前形成一滩。

在永恒面前，这是他的唯一：那潭微光，有时闪烁着金光，有时流动着银辉，有时相互交映着。那金属。那石墙。以及他阴暗的思想。

米尔寇感到自己日渐虚弱。锁链不仅束缚了他的肉体，也同样束缚了他的力量，而随着千百年的岁月流逝，它从他身上汲取的越来越多，越来越多。

直到他忍不住开始想，在纪元末时自己身上还能留下一丝往日埃努力量的影子吗，还是它现在已经荡然无存了。

在牢里究竟过了多久的时间？一百万年？还是永无止尽的一天？时间的概念在这里早已模糊。

不过，对永生者来说，时间只是相对的。因为拥有了永恒的生命，就连整整三个纪元的刑期都变得可以忍受。

然而在漫长的孤独中，他突然冒出一种令人不安的想法，那就是：等到审判日的那一天，自己再次被判有罪的话会发生什么？维拉们有什么理由相信现在的他已经不是乌塔莫的他了呢？米尔寇知道这问题有一个令他痛苦的答案：没有理由。维拉们没有理由相信他会改过自新。因为，事实是明摆着的，被锁在监狱里三千年根本证明不了任何事。

他们一定会再次判他坐牢，这回的期限恐怕会是永远。

“永远”。每当这个阴暗的念头出现，米尔寇不得不双眼紧闭，将它赶出脑海。

“永远”真的太长了，即使是对于维拉而言。而他作为维拉，是那么地深爱着生命中的自由，混乱，和无拘无束。正因为如此，他才决心要采取行动，只要有任何事能阻止那可怕的“永远”成为现实，他都要试一试。

…

曼督斯偶尔会来探监。米尔寇不知道中间具体隔了多久，只知道他定期会来。

或许“探监”不是一个恰当的词，更恰当的说法应该是，他会从门外探个头进来，确保一下囚犯还没无聊得彻底崩溃，接着转过身就走了。

但不管怎么样，这一短暂插曲都是他能想到的唯一的机会。米尔寇设计了一个计划。

一个绝望的、卑鄙的、可耻的计划，但他也是不得已而为之。他时常因为索伦没有陪他一起坐牢而破口大骂，因为索伦总会想出一些天才点子，而且还是个诡计大师。

不过，既然索伦都能靠色诱别人上位，他米尔寇，一个伟大的崛起者，阿尔达最强大的存在，凭什么不能。诱惑是邪恶的必需品。因为若想吸引信徒，迷惑敌人，邪恶那可怕的真实面目万万不得暴露，需要一些外在的修饰将它掩盖起来。

确实，米尔寇的美貌如今已所剩无几。他的荣光也已褪去，变形能力被安盖诺尔束缚着无法使用。不过，除此之外，他还有其他品质。曼督斯很快就会亲自证实这一点。米尔寇估算，距离下一次探监应该没剩多久了。

于是，他几百年如一日地继续等待着。

等待着。

…

当牢房的门终于打开，曼督斯威严的身影出现在门槛上时，米尔寇眯起了已经习惯黑暗的眼睛，以防被那位明亮的维拉灼伤。

“你还在这，真是令人欣慰。看来我是个不错的东家。”裁决者的语气里带着一种不为他人所知的冷嘲热讽。

米尔寇蜷缩在地上，一脸失败的表情苦笑起来。

“您的访客中很少有人离开，原来是这个原因吗，我知道了。这里这么好，怎么会有人想走呢……放眼整个阿尔达，还有哪个地方比曼督斯神圣的殿堂更适合招待贵客！哦，有可能还是有的……只不过我被关在这里太久，都忘了外面是副什么光景。”

听完米尔寇挑衅似的讽刺回应，曼督斯脸上的笑容更加明显。

“那么好吧，米尔寇，请在接下来的日子里继续保持乐观。等到纪元末的时候，我再下来看你。”

曼督斯像往常一样准备转过身就走，米尔寇却在这时突然说了一句前所未闻的话。在曼督斯囚禁他的漫长岁月里，米尔寇口中从没吐出过这样的字眼。

“等等，曼督斯，先别走。”

维拉被这恳求的语气惊到。

“能不能把我脖子上的锁链松开一点？我实在受不了这种折磨了。”

囚犯眼中流露出绝望的神色（也许这正是米尔寇想表现出来的），但曼督斯对此不为所动。

“你是来受刑的，米尔寇，不是来享福的。”

“没错，但我的刑罚只是被监禁，不是被折磨。曼督斯，我相信您绝对公正，不会轻易给予同情，可是……您难道还是虐待狂吗？我还以为只有我是呢。”

曼督斯沉默了一阵。不得不承认，这个堕落的维拉言辞虽然狡诈，却是在理的。

他屈服了。不是出于同情，而是出于逻辑。曼督斯在犯人身边蹲下，稍稍松开铁链上的金属扣。米尔寇的手腕也被铁链锁在墙上，行动范围相当有限，尽管如此，曼督斯还是发现，当自己站在他身前，手臂绕在他脖子上时，对方做出了一个十分不寻常的动作。

比这个邪恶的维拉刚才提出的要求还要不寻常。

米尔寇把脑袋靠到了他的肩头，深深嗅着他发丝的气味，下半身有意无意地靠近，想和他接触。一阵温热的气息掠过曼督斯的后颈，他感到有一双干燥的嘴唇亲吻在脖子上。

他站起来，一半不解，一半愤怒。

“你这是干什么！？”曼督斯骂了一句，嘴角显露出厌恶。

“我是阿尔达最孤独的生物，”米尔寇垂下眼睛承认道。这不仅仅是为了显得卑微，也是因为曼督斯在生气时光环会更加耀眼。

“你是阿尔达最孤独的生物，因为你是最令人厌恶的生物。这是你感到孤独的原因。”

“没错。但令人厌恶的东西偶尔也需要被爱。”

曼督斯笑了。他那张雕琢得如同大理石像般完美无缺的脸上没有一丝觉得好笑的痕迹。

“在我看来，米尔寇，这么长久的孤独让你想出不少巧妙的笑话。你不会爱的。在你与伊露维塔的光明与智慧决裂，成为黑暗魔君时，就失去了这个美德。说实话吧。为什么那样碰我？你在谋划什么？想从中得到什么？”

米尔寇感觉到曼督斯的好奇心开始渗入他的思维，想要获取他的计划，得到他内心深处的欲望。但尽管被锁链束缚着，米尔寇仍然是最强大的维拉，他的大脑足以抵挡住这样的侵犯。

“没有什么，曼督斯。只是很想感受一些温暖的东西罢了。一些不同于冰冷石墙的东西。你说得对，我已经失去了爱的能力。但我仍然渴望被爱。正因为如此我才建立了自己的王国，让身边围绕着崇拜、恐惧我的奴隶。我想被所有人爱。但那已经是很久以前的事了，我的脑子一直很好使的，想了很多年，现在我意识到，崇拜、奴役、或恐惧都不是爱的真正形式。现在我想要的，我最为渴望的，是像你们一样，成为你们的一员。生活在永恒的光下，在曼威智慧的庇护下，被我的维拉同胞们所爱。也许等到那时，我也就可以重拾我失去的美德，也可以爱你。”米尔寇停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫接下来要说的话，然后，他悄声补充道，“最重要的是，我希望你，曼督斯，死者之王，最美丽的维拉，屈尊来爱一个像我这样的低贱之人。”说完，米尔寇的肉体瘫软下来，仿佛在锁链的紧缚面前投了降，屈服于他的看守者。

曼督斯低头看着他，难以置信地笑了。

在这个人身上看不到往日那个叛逆维拉的影子，他那张脸苍白又憔悴，眼窝像骷髅一样凹陷进去，把他精神上所受的痛苦表露得淋漓尽致。很难相信这曾经是那个乌塔莫中骄傲神气的米尔寇。

曼督斯粗暴地擒住他的下巴，强迫他正视自己光芒耀眼的脸庞。和囚犯的脸比起来，两人仿佛星辰与朽木。

“米尔寇，看着我！你真觉得我是最美丽的维拉？你说谎不打草稿吗？虽然你的思维上了锁，我无法探究其中，但谁都能看出你并不真诚。算了，姑切当作你说的是实话，我是维拉中最美丽的，那么告诉我，我为什么要去爱一个像你这样如此堕落、丑陋、卑鄙、凄惨的人？”

“因为这样，你就能将我的堕落化为纯洁，将我的丑陋化为美貌。我不再是黑暗之王，不再是邪恶、令人憎恨的人。我将永远成为你忠实的仆人，鞠躬尽瘁为你服务，将你的王国改造成充满美丽和光辉的地方。精灵也会为自己的不朽而后悔，后悔他们将永生无法见到你那殿堂的华美。这一次，我不再执着于个人的利益，而会为了埃努无上的荣耀尽我所能，为了你无上的荣耀，曼督斯。这一切我都会为你而做……只有你。”

米尔寇眯起暗色的眼睛，催眠般抑扬顿挫的声调低沉又飘忽，那声音里带着一种甜蜜的，触手可及的粘稠，涌入听者的耳中。

曼督斯一只手顺着叛逆维拉的脖子向下，轻轻压在他的喉头。

“你说，米尔寇，这是你想要的吗？要我碰你？”

“是的，曼督斯，死者之王。”

“即便是为了伤你？”

“即便是如此。我知道曼督斯大人绝不会伤害我，他是如此公正，不会无故虐待任何手无寸铁的囚犯。”

“是吗！你可曾手无寸铁过吗，米尔寇？我可不太相信。”

这让米尔寇十分反感地皱起眉头。

“我倒认为，无论怎么样，你还可以变得更手无寸铁一点，是不是？”

随着手腕一抖，曼督斯毫无征兆地解开了米尔寇裹在身上的黑色长袍，将他的肉体暴露出来。

叛逆的维拉被突如其来的寒流震得打了个哆嗦，吃惊地望向他的俘获者。他可没料到这一出，这该死的维拉突然用这一招抢先了计划一步。

从某种程度上来看，事情整体的发展还算顺利。但米尔寇很不喜欢意料之外的事情，而曼督斯对待他时如此放肆的态度使他恨意更深。

如今，那个维拉就这么站在他面前，像一柱令人生厌的光束，肆无忌惮地照亮了他的裸体，那双明亮的眼睛里流露出轻蔑的神色。

“这是你想要的吗？以这种可耻的方式交出你的身体，米尔寇？”

前者垂下眼睛，望着地板轻轻点头。

“是的，我的身体和我的灵魂。”

“你的自负呢？你的傲慢哪儿去了？”

“它们已经死在这牢里。”

“你对所有光明的事物，对追随埃努法律的憎恨和拒绝呢？”

“也死了。”

曼督斯十分怀疑地看着他。面前这具肉体与其他维拉的完全不同。

他曾多次见过维拉同胞们采用裸体的形态，尤其是欧洛米和雅凡娜，那些最接近大地和动物王国的维拉。他们的裸体原始又干净，就像雕塑。那些维拉穿着肉身像是穿着衣服，丝毫不失威严庄重。

但米尔寇的裸体是有形的，是有切实重量的，是可以闻得到、摸得到、感受到的……

当曼督斯凝视着米尔寇的皮肤时，他便知道自己看到的是真正“赤裸”的米尔寇，而不是一层包裹在灵魂外的容器。

呈现在他面前的是一具被囚禁折磨得形容枯槁、近乎发灰的躯干。肋骨随着每次吸气凸出来，因为寒冷而挺直的乳头伴随着沉重的呼吸上下起伏。皮肤上肉眼可见的血管跳动着，充满炽热暗黑的血液，在手臂和脖子上突起，沿着乳头周围的毛细血管围绕着，消失，然后又在小腹出现，最后隐没于肚脐下稀疏生长的黑色毛发中。而那最私密的部分，则以一种虚与委蛇的挑逗姿态半掩在腿间。

曼督斯看着赤身裸体的维拉，感到一阵奇怪的恶心。这具身体散发出一种充满野性的、黑暗的性欲。那种不加掩饰的脆弱在他看来极为下流。

“你真让人没眼看，”他说。“为什么选了这么丑陋的躯体示人？”

“为了牢记我的身份。”

“你的身份？你是黑暗之主。你愿意让我，一个沐浴在双圣树永恒之光下的维拉，贯穿你的身体，占有你吗？”

米尔寇没有回答，只是闭上眼睛，微微张开双腿。

曼督斯发出一声大笑，让叛逆的维拉惊讶地睁开了眼。

“你身上的情欲太过强烈，米尔寇，却丝毫没有真爱的迹象。真令人感到遗憾。我方才说过，等到纪元末，我会再来看你。在那之前，暂别了。”

曼督斯转过身就要走。米尔寇受到这样的屈辱，怒火在心中沸腾，不得不强行压下滔天的恨意开口喊道，“曼督斯，等等！你不能这样丢下我不管，至少把衣服给我穿上。”

维拉摇了摇头，心情颇好。

“不了，不了。你就这样呆着吧。也许再过个几十年，牢里的寒冷能杀一杀你的气焰。到那时我再考虑考虑该拿你怎么办。”

铁门砰地合上，牢狱再次陷入微弱的浅光中。

米尔寇真想破口大骂，骂到这殿堂的墙壁都纷纷倒塌。可是，若想要计划成功，他必须充满耐心，谨慎行事。

于是，他克制住自己，等待着。

…

无数天过去了，无数年过去了，也许过了百年？米尔寇仍然耐心地等着。牢狱中的寒冷和死亡气息令人麻木，他昏昏欲睡，感官几乎完全失去知觉。唯有复仇的怒火还在心中燃烧。

终于，在这一天，门又打开了。但纪元尚未结束。

时间的流逝在监狱里是模糊的，不过米尔寇很清楚，现在这个时代不可能这么快迎来终点。

曼督斯提前来探监了，这还是头一回，大概是因为上次发生的事，让这位看守者担心起来。察觉到这一点后，叛逆维拉的嘴唇上绽开一抹难以察觉的微笑。

“曼督斯大人，您这么快就来看我了，我真是诚惶诚恐，无比荣幸。”他的声音低沉又懒散。

曼督斯没有说话，只是默默地注视着他，沉思着，他的视线落在面前维拉被锁住的肢体上，那些肌肉轻轻扭动，试图减缓镣铐束缚带来的不适感。

当他蹲下时，米尔寇受到光亮的伤害，本能地蜷缩起来。维拉把手放在米尔寇身上，像一把炽热的尖刀刺穿他的皮肤，刺入他的内脏。

米尔寇发出一声呻吟，更多是因为极度的精神疼痛，也有一部分是因为身体上的愉悦。

但在曼督斯眼里的他显得主动极了。这名囚犯总是那么主动又迫不及待，让人无法从他空洞的眼中读出任何痛苦。

“我一直在冥想，米尔寇，有件事想不明白。我想你应该会比我更了解这个。”

如今，曼督斯让手指慵懒又漫不经心地划过他左侧的乳尖，米尔寇打了个寒颤，在痛苦和厌恶中，一股欲望的浪潮从乳头涌到腹股沟。

“为什么只有你能感受到其他维拉感受不到的？”曼督斯自说自话，“和物质世界的联系，和阿尔达本身如此完美的结合，你是怎么做到的？只有你真的成为了阿尔达，我们不行。我们仅仅‘统治’着它，却无法成为它的一部分。为什么你可以呢？”

“因为我从没想过要统治它。我想要它自由又混乱，黑暗又无形，这才是它真正的本质。没错，我曾经渴望过统治一切生物的意志，也确实奴役过无数低等生物，但在这大地上，我从未给阿尔达戴过枷锁。正因为如此，我认识到了它原本真正的样子，它的本质已经渗入我的内心。正因为如此，我才能拥有你们不曾有过的激情。”最后几个字被淹没在一声呻吟中，曼督斯捏了捏手指间还在玩弄着的乳头。

米尔寇合上眼，呼吸变得又浅又急，仇恨和快感在每一寸皮肤上蔓延开来，那些灼痛人的手指仍在折磨他，戏弄他，有时轻轻刷过，有时重重一拧。他的右臂反射性地抽动了一下，仿佛像是要从镣铐中挣脱出来，下意识地想从维拉手中逃脱，或者是想碰触自己，或两者皆有。曼督斯对此的回应是退离，因为他发现米尔寇的下半身在颤抖，那两条腿微微张开，性器也稍稍抬起了头。

曼督斯带着一种审视新奇玩意儿的冷漠态度放开了手里硬挺的乳头，继续往下探索。米尔寇能感觉到对方滚烫的触碰，沿着小腹和肚脐一直蜿蜒向下，埋入他的毛发中。

“其实这样看……也是很美的。这种痛苦，这种激情。”维拉若有若思地抚摸着他的阴部，在毛发间画着八字。

米尔寇什么也没说，羞耻和困惑令他张不开嘴。曼督斯一根手指顺着他性器上的青筋缓缓摸上去，在龟头上抹了一圈，让它变得湿润起来，米尔寇这才开始庆幸此刻的自己无法开口说话。他要是能张开嘴，一定会冒出一句脏得不能再脏的诅咒，一下把内心的黑暗全部暴露出来，让计划像连根倒下的死树那样付之东流。

曼督斯发现那个部位在自己的触碰下产生了强烈的变化，于是他多在那里停留了一会，饶有兴致地观察着面前的受害者。米尔寇眼睛闭着，喘息粗重，不再试图掩饰那些呻吟声和微微扭动的腰胯。他只想要这一切尽快结束，让这些束缚一劳永逸地消失，无论用什么方法。但他不确定接下来会发生什么。

维拉将手从他的性器上撤走，继续往下摸去。

曼督斯倒是对一切都无所谓，只想用个简单的检查来满足自己的好奇心。他不在乎囚犯会在他手里达到高潮，甚至不在乎自己会不会爽到。

当米尔寇感觉入侵者的手来到他的入口，马上要突破进去时他便知道，就是这个时刻，只要曼督斯能够进来，他的身体将终于得到解脱，这将会是折磨的结束，耀眼的光辉不再缠着他，留下的只有黑暗和他的思维。

米尔寇咬着下唇，紧紧闭上眼，等待着他渴望已久的解脱。

解脱没有发生。

曼督斯已经失去了兴趣，或被什么急事引开了注意力，他平静地站起来，留下那个赤裸皮肤暴露在冷空气中，在地上痛苦扭动的囚犯。

“真是好奇怪，仅仅这么几下就能制服黑暗之主。你看你这样子，米尔寇，你还是最强大的维拉呢？喘不上气，说不出话，当初真用不着大刀阔斧地把你从乌塔莫里拖出来，直接用这个办法岂不是更省劲。”曼督斯发出一声笑，在牢房的四面墙间回荡着，立刻让米尔寇从惊讶中回过神来。

这无疑是自从埃努的大乐章创造世界以来他最耻辱、最可恨、最丢脸的时刻。

“不过当然了，米尔寇，我不否认我有点好奇，甚至可以说有点嫉妒。你与物质世界的亲密结合让你有能力体验这些感觉，”审判者继续说道，“但我也因此怜悯你。告诉我，被这样控制着得不到快感是一种什么感觉？愤怒？沮丧？痛苦？”曼督斯一副好整以暇的样子盯着他，想从米尔寇内心挖掘出一些邪恶迹象的蛛丝马迹，任何能出卖他的东西。

“感激。”叛逆的维拉回答。

曼督斯扬起眉毛，惊讶地笑了笑。

“为何感激？来说说看。”

“感激我的主人曼督斯，最美丽的维拉，屈尊爱抚我，让我能沐浴在他高雅的光芒中。”

这次，曼督斯震耳欲聋的笑声简直能传进死人耳朵里。

“说真的，米尔寇，要是你哪一天真从这出去了，我会很想你。你的虚伪令人难以置信地好笑。”

“我没有说谎，这些全都是真心话。请给我一个机会，让我证明自己改变了多少。”囚犯的语气似乎很受伤。

“现在不就给了你一个机会么？被关起来就是给你的机会，别忘了，米尔寇，当初在乌塔莫深处要不是有我们，托卡斯早就把你的脑袋压碎了。”

说着，曼督斯最后一次蹲到他身边，用那件长袍将他盖住，因为犯人受到的羞辱实在已经够多，然后他才起身，消失在门口。

…

接下来的数年中，米尔寇一直在昏睡，并破天荒地第一次做起了梦。

梦里有乌塔莫黝黑的深坑，还有夹杂着硫磺浓烟的惨叫声，像天堂的乐章般环绕在他的铁王座四周。他梦见从泥浆和黏液中出生的怪物，比时间更加古老，还有捶打在炽热铁棒上的大锤，以及炽热铁棒击打在骨头上的样子。

尽管这些梦境十分鼓舞人心，偶尔他也会做一些不安的噩梦，在梦中又一次地感到灼热的手指燎痛他的皮肤，带着侵入性地想穿刺他。这时，他往往就会欲求不满地醒来。

睁开眼，陪伴他的永远只有胸腔里的一声搏动和双树微弱的浅光，一成不变，不近人情。

…

曼督斯在那之后又去看过他七次。每一次，都对他做了同样的事。

维拉不为所动地爱抚他，然后在他到达顶峰前离开。

前六次的时候，对方还会问一模一样的问题，“你现在感觉到了什么，米尔寇？”

每一次，米尔寇都给出一模一样的回答，“感激。”

他知道那个维拉在通过这些实验考察他的耐心和谦卑。但还有另外的一些什么，一些曼督斯竭力想掩饰过去的事，被米尔寇想法设法地探测到了：曼督斯开始对这一切感到“着迷”。

作为死者之王，曼督斯身边时常有灵魂相伴，距离物质世界他比任何一个维拉都离得更远。虽然他洞晓当今和未来的许多事物，但却没能亲身经历过多少，当下只能通过敌人获取这些知识。

米尔寇看到他这副闷闷不乐的样子十分高兴。

然而，在第七次探监期间，发生了一件新鲜事。曼督斯没再问他感觉到什么，而是问他想要什么，于是他换上一种区别于发号施令时的低沉、比往常更加甜美的声线回答， _我想把你从手腕吊起来，挂在安格班的火坑上方，让炎魔鞭挞你到皮肤脱落，让妖狼吃掉你的眼珠和舌头。_ 米尔寇在心里嘀咕着，沉浸在这一幻想中。

“我想要最美丽的维拉，曼督斯大人的亲吻。”米尔寇在现实里喃喃着，模仿看守人的甜言蜜语。

前者只摇摇头，微微一笑。

“不，我不会满足你的。”话虽这么说，他却用一种米尔寇十分怀疑是温柔的手法轻抚着米尔寇的脸颊，“不过，我可以告诉你一些好消息。我跟曼威谈过你，且谈得很愉快。”

听到这些，米尔寇顿时精神一振。维拉的手放在他脸上，他却只想让这一切赶紧停止。

“我跟他说了你在这个纪元末所经受的改变，如何变得顺从和忠诚，你的愤怒有所缓解，你的骄傲变成谦卑。以及你是如何屈服于我，让我触摸你的裸体，毫无抗拒，毫无抱怨，恰恰相反，还十分享受。”

米尔寇听到最后一句话猛地一震，怒火开始在心底燃烧，稍有不慎就会爆炸。而与此同时，曼督斯还在继续摸他。为什么就不能彻底让人死了这条心呢？

“你的意思是你对曼威，我的兄弟，说了你对赤身裸体的我做过什么事？”当然，就连安格班最热的火坑都不足以惩罚这样的侮辱。

“当然了。这又如何呢？维拉彼此之间没有秘密，你若是想和我们一起生活，就必须弄懂这一点，米尔寇。”

 _你若是还想活下去，就必须弄懂如何避免羞辱米尔寇。_ 叛逆的维拉这样想道。事实上，他也不知道埃努能不能被杀死。应该不能吧。不过的确让人很想试试。无论如何，最重要的一点是，曼督斯已经被骗到手了，还让曼威也信了他的忏悔和善心，他离自由，以及接下来的复仇，又近了一步……

“我要走了，米尔寇，下次再来看你就是最后一次了，因为这个纪元即将结束。”曼督斯将门关上，黑暗和漫长的孤独再一次回归。

…

这回，米尔寇陷入了断断续续的梦中，还都不是他想要的情节。

他想尽办法想重现那些关于燃烧的鞭子和受苦的精灵的安心场景，但全部失败了，最后只能诅咒着要报复伊尔牟和他那些魔法。

在所有噩梦中，有一个令他格外生气：

他像往常一样被锁在牢里，一个黑影突然出现在双树之光形成的那潭微光中，然后渐渐变成一只巨大的黑蝙蝠。这只蝙蝠通过一些魔法手段把他救了出去，还带他去了远处的某个火山口。在那里，蝙蝠抱着他，恢复了原来的样子。于是米尔寇发现自己正躺在副官索伦怀中，只不过这个索伦变得巨大，比自己强壮得多，一脸傲慢地俯瞰着他的脸，还竟敢用一种极为下流的方式吻他。

幸运的是，梦在这里戛然而止，米尔寇醒后气得不行，当即决定等回到安格班就让索伦为这些伤害他心灵的荒谬梦境付出一些代价。仅仅是想到他的副手有一天会比他更强大就已经很冒犯人的智商了。

 _那个没一点狗胆的叛徒才不敢来救我。_ 他忿忿不平地想。

还有另一件事米尔寇记得很清楚，因为跟噩梦实在很像，虽然它并不是。

一阵金属互相碰撞的声音和铁链划过锁扣时的吱呀声把他从昏睡中唤醒，同时也让他摆脱了三个纪元来束缚在身上的沉重。

当然，镣铐仍然还在，只不过被放松了长度，让他可以移动胳膊，躺下歇息。直到现在他才感觉到手腕上刺骨的疼痛。

米尔寇下决心一定要在逃离后将他人从手腕吊起来，最好是吊在悬崖上，让大家也尝尝这种滋味。或许可以是某个肮脏又没用的精灵……

然而，米尔寇因重获些许自由的喜悦并没能持续太久。一双他过分熟悉的手伸过来，将他放平在石地上，接着，有什么坚硬，明亮，燃烧着，但又像大理石一样冰冷的东西贴了上来，紧缚着他，比链条还有力。

“你好，米尔寇，我遵守承诺，在纪元末回来了。这将是你我最后一次见面。”那个熟悉的声音在他耳边低语。这熟悉的声音曾经听上去那么严厉又无情，如今却全然不同了，带上一种天鹅绒般丝滑的语调，几乎像是在挑逗。

有湿润的嘴唇吻上米尔寇的脖子，令他的胃一阵翻腾，而那双厚颜无耻的手则扒光了他的衣服。就这么说吧，叠在他身上的另一具肉体也没穿衣服，但这感觉就像一团炽焰钻进了脊椎，将骨髓都燃烧殆尽一样，在米尔寇身上挑起那些熟悉的，淫荡的快感，和可怕的痛苦。

一股电流沿着他的脊背窜过，米尔寇丝毫不想开口抱怨。

因此，当曼督斯上下其手，无耻地摸着他的身子时，米尔寇一声也没吭；当曼督斯开始亲吻他脖子肩膀上留下的隐形磨痕时，他也一声没吭；然后，曼督斯的手指插入他的头发。然后，有什么坚硬的东西抵在了他的入口处，叫嚣着要进入他，这时米尔寇才惊恐地挣扎起来。

“曼督斯，不要！”他挣扎着喊道，“我还从来，从来没有……放开我！”

这种事不可能发生在他身上，他是维拉中，不，整个阿尔达最强大的，不可能如此脆弱，不可能像这样全无反抗之力地被强暴。

米尔寇心中产生了一种巨大的仇恨，随之而来的还有无尽的恐惧，不是对于这场暴行的本身，这无关紧要，而是害怕被敌人的灵魂入侵，害怕他内心的黑暗会被那该死的光明吞噬、毁灭、强奸。

“米尔寇，为什么要抗拒呢？这不是你想要的吗？”曼督斯轻轻爱抚着他说道，“放松点，不用害怕，我不想弄疼你。要记得我不是虐待狂。”

也许他的确不是，但他也丝毫没有任何同情心。米尔寇在感觉他进入自己身体后就意识到了这一点。一种奇怪的麻痹感传遍全身，让他不再挣扎，对接下来发生的一切被动又顺从地接受了。

它太大，进得太深，维拉的本质与他完全对立，令他痛得像是被泼了硫酸，这种凡夫俗子才能体会到的疼痛从他脊椎尾部窜上来，渗透到构成他身体的每一个原子，甚至到达在他获得肉身前，和埃努们漂浮在虚无中时就已经存在的核心。

但他的肉体忠诚地复制了这些痛苦，将其转换成米尔寇从未体会过的无上快感，仿佛快乐和痛苦只不过是两种精准对立又完全相似的东西，就像一枚硬币的两面，隔着薄薄的一片边缘。他越受折磨，就越能明白这两者之间的联系。

虚弱之中，米尔寇发出一声情欲满溢的呻吟，曼督斯听到后便加快了节奏，令他再一次涌起那种说不出来的复杂快感。亡灵审判者的手臂紧贴着他的肋骨，一只手玩弄着他的乳头，开始像以前那样取悦他。

米尔寇被多重的刺激搞得晕头转向，每一处都来自身体的不同地方，让人分不清最强烈的快感来自哪里，是那些脖子上湿润的亲吻，还是被揉捏的乳头，或是那只在他性器上不住套弄的手，又或者是那根不断在他体内进进出出，幅度逐渐粗暴的异物。

他拼命想汲取空气，头晕目眩地，整个身心都在一阵痉挛中不复存在，令人简直可以确信自己要在这种感觉中湮灭。他不敢睁眼，生怕一睁开就会发现自己再次变成了一缕燃烧着的无形幽魂，终于得以从锁链和曼督斯的怀抱中获得解脱。

但他没有。

米尔寇睁开眼睛时，发现自己还是躺在冰冷的石地上，安盖诺尔缠着他的脖子，曼督斯却已经松开手，离开了他。

曼督斯用一只有力的手把他翻过来仰面躺着，让米尔寇的胸脯随着喘息上下起伏，等待他逐渐恢复平静。米尔寇的性器可怜兮兮地瘫软下去，想着那个讨人厌的维拉肯定是嫉妒自己明显的优势，试图通过这样做来剥夺他的力量。

曼督斯正在距离很近的地方注视着他，神情十分平静，板着一张脸，丝毫看不出任何喜悦或激情的痕迹。

当然，曼督斯是无法像他这样享受这种事情，或被这种事折磨的，那么问题来了。

“为什么要这样对我，曼督斯？”这句话从米尔寇嘴里问出来，仿佛喃喃自语。他的眼皮沉得可怕，他怕自己如果这样昏睡过去，就再也醒不来了。曼督斯讽刺地笑了笑。

“怎么，米尔寇，你在谴责我？是你想被我上的，不是吗？我只是照做罢了，不要因为你被自己的呻吟声背叛就装出一副不喜欢的样子。”

“我做出享受的反应并不代表我内心真的想这样做。开始我以为我想要你，并不意味着我会真的喜欢被这样对待。”

“你就这么委屈，这么不懂得感恩么？这不该是受到恩赐的反应吧。”

“恩赐？难道你做出这种事是出于……同情？”这个词使他的嘴角扭曲成一种厌恶的表情，曼督斯随后发出的一声嗤笑在米尔寇脑海里震耳欲聋。

“同情？不不，米尔寇，从一亚初始以来我只能拥有一次施展同情的机会，绝不会留给你的。”

“那是为什么？为了羞辱我，折磨我，惩罚我？”米尔寇的怨恨丝毫不加以掩饰，曼督斯装出一副慈爱的神情捧起他的脸颊。

“米尔寇啊，你可知道你错在哪儿吗？你太容易动怒，无论对什么事都这样。如果换成是我，就不会像你这样发牢骚，而是会珍惜现在这个尤为珍贵的瞬间。知道为什么吗，米尔寇？因为我已经看到了未来，我知道某一天，你会被扔进一个比亡者之殿更空虚，更冷，更孤独的地方。没有任何人事物会陪在你身边，没有守卫，没有镣铐，甚至没有牢房。谁知道呢？到那时候，在那无比漫长的岁月中，你很有可能最终会开始想念我，开始渴望回到这一天，全身心地盼望着能再次得到我的爱抚，我的陪伴，或任何其他今天发生的事。但你什么都不会有。”

曼督斯的手指沿着他的颚骨往下滑，停留在他干燥、淤青的嘴唇上，就像是在无声地谴责他。米尔寇纯黑的眼睛里闪烁着不安。

“不是的，曼督斯，你说错了，那不可能是真的。你很清楚我已经变了，曼威会原谅我。维拉没有理由再把我放逐到那样一个可怕的地方。不会的，我会和平地住进维林诺，和你一起，直到一如再次召唤我们演奏最后的音乐。一定会是这样。”

“不准提一如，只有我了解他的意图。我很清楚，米尔寇，你根本没变，你和以前一样，你那颗黑暗的心也和以前一样。我从一开始就知道，所以收起你这套无谓的闹剧吧。”

直到这一刻，米尔寇眼底那隐隐约约闪动着的不安才突然迸发成比安格班的火炉还要强烈的愤怒。三个纪元以来被压抑在他心底的一切邪恶在同一时间浮现出来，将牢房也变得昏暗无比，双圣树微弱的光泽惊恐地撒碎了一地。

“曼督斯，你的意思是说，你一直都知道我是装的，你知道我根本不想要你……却还是那么做了！？”他咆哮着抻起铁链，似乎要把它们从墙里扯出来，“为什么，为什么那么做！为什么不干脆点无视我的行为，为什么要眼睁睁看我经受耻辱！明明很清楚我的厌恶，很清楚这是一场谎言，为什么还要那样摸我，刺透我？”

曼督斯站起来，重新穿上来时的黑袍，轻蔑地望着地上这个遍体鳞伤，赤身裸体的囚犯，他嘴里吐出的每一个愤怒的字眼都伴随着黑暗。

“因为我不能利用感知未来的能力改变任何事，米尔寇。我只能陪你做戏，在曼威面前替你求情，因为这些事是注定要发生的。不过，除此之外，我想还有其他原因。生活在死亡的包围中会让人拥有一种奇怪的幽默感。更何况，这里太无聊了。而且我并不欣赏你，米尔寇，也不喜欢你。这样你满意了吗？”

在阿尔达已知的任何语言中，没有一句诅咒能准确表达米尔寇此刻的感受。因此，他咬紧牙关，什么也没说。

“别愁眉苦脸的，米尔寇，开心点，明天你就自由了。”

说完，曼督斯俯身过去，最后一次侵犯了他，把自己的嘴唇贴在米尔寇的嘴唇上，强行从他那里获取了一个吻。

然后，他走向门口，打开大门，最后一次离他而去。

“曼督斯！”米尔寇在他身后大喊。审判者转过身来，看到了这名堕落的维拉瞳孔里燃烧的地狱。“我向你保证，在下一个纪元结束前，我一定会将无数生灵送进你的殿堂，让你即便将这一方天地拓展到这整片肮脏的大陆上都无处落脚！”

对此，曼督斯点了点头，随后关上门离开了。

米尔寇被留在黑暗中，独自一人等待着第二天即将到来的审判。


	2. 下毒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章走《精灵宝钻》原著向，米尔寇视角。乌苟立安特的说话方式写得比较随意。无斜线，除非算上米尔寇/精灵宝钻（不过这不是斜线是正剧了哈）  
> 警告：有一些暴力，乌苟立安特比较恶心。

关键的一天终于到来。米尔寇匍匐在审判之环当中，请求着维拉们的宽恕。他们注视着这位从宝座上陨落的同胞，看到他如此卑微、如此悔恨，沦为如此屈尊的小人物，这足以让大多数人产生恻隐之心，因此，曼威宽恕了他。

米尔寇从地上抬起头，与他们的目光相遇。

瓦尔妲正在微笑，繁星的光芒在她眼中闪烁。雅凡娜身上散发着母性的慈爱。涅娜正激动得掉泪。只有托卡斯神色冷漠。曼督斯则站在一旁，表情严肃地沉默着。米尔寇看到他嘴角带着一丝旁人没有注意到的，嘲弄的，几乎恶毒的微笑，并对此深以为然。这种笑容令他回想起那种沿着脊梁骨窜遍全身的疼痛，米尔寇忍不住飞快地移开了视线。

他并不在乎剩下的那些维拉会不会为此感到高兴。

假的，这些全是假的。

只有在他虎落平阳之后，在他无足轻重，下场凄惨的时候，才能被爱。为什么他们不爱以前的那个米尔寇？那个伟大的崛起者，自由自在，无拘无束，拥有接近神明的力量，那才是原本的他。

他们爱的根本不是米尔寇，只是“米尔寇”的一个影子罢了。

那群人站在那儿，愚昧无知地笑着，米尔寇不停地想，该怎么才能报复他们每一个人。

曼威会被埋在地下，在风吹不到的地方。瓦尔妲会被吊死在维拉奇尔卡，吊死在那把她悬在空中用来威胁他的镰刀上。雅凡娜一定要被关在某个没有水的洞中干渴而死，而欧洛米会被扔进狼群。还有托卡斯，简单点用攻城锤格龙德砸烂他的头就行，一个头脑简单的野蛮人配不上更巧妙的死法。唯一一个值得他一丝尊敬的奥力，那个敢在一如背后偷偷创造了矮人族群的维拉，会是最后一个受苦的人，虽然米尔寇不会因此更加仁慈。至于曼督斯……他宁愿这世上没有曼督斯这个人。

米尔寇被这些想法弄得心烦意乱，没有意识到曼威已经从宝座上走下来，走到他面前。

那只伟大的手掌抚摸着他的头发，他听到维拉之首轻言细语的声音：“起来吧，我的兄弟，现在你是我们的一员了，无需再被羞辱更久。”

米尔寇接受了这一切，扶着他的手站起来。阳光照在那位维拉的脸上，长发和更长的金色胡须反射出无数光芒。他这位兄弟象征着一切高贵，清明，善良的品质，这令米尔寇感到一阵恶心。尤其是当他审视自己，在无数个世纪的苦难之后，站在曼威旁边的自己是多么面色苍白，不堪一击。

曼威看不出他心怀嫉妒，而是紧紧地拥抱住自己任性的兄弟，让米尔寇觉得自己肋骨都要断了。

“我亲爱的兄弟！这一刻我已经等了太久，自大乐章创世纪以来，你的叛逆让我们无法一起组成阿尔达，那时我就十分后悔，怕你那强大的力量会随着你造成的破坏而毁灭，从而使阿尔达永生无法受益。那对于世界来说会是一个巨大的损失，对我来说也是，因为我一直都在想念你。不过现在，黑暗的时代结束了，我们将一起在地球上再创奇迹，从前的过错既往不咎。阿尔达将比以往更加耀眼辉煌，一如的后代们终将拥有应得的家园，没有黑暗，没有邪恶之物的威胁，没有死亡。”曼威用力将他抱在怀中，透过衣物感觉到了米尔寇的肋骨，“这是怎么了？是幽禁让你吃了太多苦么，兄弟，你竟瘦得皮包骨头。无需担心，你很快会有一个新的肉体，强壮，高贵，美丽，像我们一样。也会有新衣服代替现在这些破碎的布料。我的手足不该看上去像幽灵或黑暗魔王似的。现在，你是维拉王子了。”

曼威在他脸上吻了一下。被放开之后，米尔寇十分庆幸地深深呼吸一口气。

维拉王子？他轻蔑地想。不是国王，而是王子么。在这地方，就连国王都是一如和命运的奴隶，更何况王子乎。真是个可悲到家的承诺。

他不想在审判之环里逗留太久，最好能够尽快摆脱掉这群维拉，可他们一个个排着队上来抱他，表达那些愚昧的喜悦，让米尔寇逗留了好长一会儿。托卡斯还一副碰都不想碰他的表情，勉为其难客气一下握了握他的手，眉头皱得要死。

最后，维拉们终于离开审判之环，各回各家了，只有曼督斯还站在他跟前，身形高大，沉默寡言，穿着一袭黑衣。

“曼督斯，这是怎么了，不来拥抱一下曼威的兄弟么？”米尔寇无不嘲讽地喊道，“哦，我知道了，你只有在我这样的时候才想抱我是不是。”说着，他一把撕开自己的外袍，让它滑落在地。双树的光照在他赤裸的身体上，将那一抹苍白泼上金银流丝的光泽。

“来，过来啊，在大伙面前，在双树面前占有我啊！还是说，你把我玷污完了就没有兴趣了？是这样吗？我提醒你，这可是侵犯我的最后一次机会！”米尔寇叛逆地摊开双臂。

曼督斯看了他一会儿，这个犹自站在草坪上的维拉完全暴露在自己的注视下，堕落，又脆弱，仿佛是一种陷阱。

“不管曼威方才说了什么，我觉得你还是一直保持现在这个样子更好，米尔寇。从某种程度上来看，这样很美。”审判者平静地微笑起来，留在原地一动不动。

米尔寇的眼睛里露出一丝鄙夷。

“好吧，既然你这么说，曼督斯，那以后可就没你的机会了。”语毕，叛逆的维拉脱离了躯壳，消失在一片灰色云雾中，只留下几片银圣树消散的碎痕。

…

在这之后的很长一段时间，米尔寇几乎是被软禁在维尔玛，在有人看护的情况下兴致缺缺地游荡在城墙内，现在行动的时机还尚未成熟，生活对他来说变得千篇一律。实际上，他还没能想出一个具体的复仇计划，自己身上完整的力量也还没恢复，这令他别无选择，只能一天到晚在外遛弯。

附近的精灵倒是能给他解解闷。米尔寇会经常插入他们的谈话，装出一副很友善，很乐于助人的样子，然后又悄悄脱去躯体回来偷听，精灵们看不到他，就会在某个不合时宜的瞬间被他的突然出现吓一大跳。

米尔寇就这样在无害的恶作剧中找找乐子，百般无赖，毕竟这是他现在唯一能做的坏事了。

这些日子里，他很少以实体示人，自从在曼督斯的殿堂里经历过那些事后，他开始对肉体形态产生了排斥。那些胳膊双腿上戴着镣铐，脖子上挂着铁链，血液从体内渗出，以及皮肤被爱抚的感觉，他再也不想体验一次，再也不想体验那种会在事后令他筋疲力尽的快感。

过去，这些体验曾暴露过他的弱点；如今，他不会再犯同样的错误。回到安格班后，他一定要换上最可怖的肉身形象，让自己成为由寒冰，岩石，烈焰，和阴影铸成的怪物，再也不要当那个血肉之身的凡人了。再也不要。

就这样，米尔寇天天闲得逛遍了维尔玛，然后又逛遍了阿门洲，身旁没有第二个人，没有同伴。

曼威把这一古怪行为看在眼里，心底开始有点为自己的兄弟难过起来。他认为对方还没适应现在的新生活，甚至找米尔寇促膝长谈好几次，问他为什么总是不穿实体，跟他解释这样做不好，会吓到埃努看不见他的小孩子，会给维拉丢脸。

“我不觉得有哪里丢脸，”米尔寇回答，“也不觉得没有肉身就是被看光了。以前我曾经比现在还要赤裸过，那是什么感觉我最清楚。那种真正一丝不挂，衣不遮体的感觉，你是不会懂的。”

曼威心烦意乱地垂下眼睛。

“我懂的，曼督斯把你们之间的事都告诉我了。我也注意到，这份爱在你身上留下了深深的伤痕。但有些事必须被遗忘，米尔寇。曼督斯是有家室的人，你也该到了成家的时候了。拥有一个另一半会替你治愈这些旧情伤。不想要妻子没关系，丈夫也可以。虽然这种情况不太常见，大多数时候男人都想要找一个会缓解他暴力和坏脾气的女子，这牵扯到一个平衡性的问题。不过你只需要找你想要的就好，我不会反对的。我知道你从以前开始就这样与众不同……”

米尔寇在此刻开始庆幸自己没有实体，否则会被曼威看到脸上又羞又怒的潮红色。

“关于这件事，亲爱的兄弟，”他带着掩饰不住的恼怒回答，“从今往后你就把我当作单身者就好，当我是乌欧牟。”

在这之后，曼威就不再找他说这些事了，相信米尔寇总有一天会主动让生活回归正轨。

米尔寇也确实回归得很快。在经过长时间的无所事事之后，他终于找到一个让生命重新变得有意义的东西，从那一刻起，他便开始茶不思饭不想地惦记着它。

那是在某次的节日庆典上，他当时正想悄悄从提力安的街道溜出去，就看见了一个高大的精灵，长发黝黑，灰眼晶亮，诺多精灵族国王的长子。

精灵走起路来肃穆庄严得很，却还是掩饰不了他对周遭一切的蔑视，那双眼睛里流露出无穷无尽的傲气，使米尔寇为之一振。没错，他的眼睛真漂亮，尤其是在它们上方的头顶，有什么激起了米尔寇热情的东西在闪闪发光。三颗拳头大小的宝石，其中包含着双树的圣光，折射出来变成无数细小的光束。宝石的表面几乎将光亮切割成原子大小的碎片，直直射入旁观者的灵魂深处。

但不止这些，在宝石里还蕴藏着跳动的火焰，没错，那是创造了它们的火之魂魄留下的一部分，留下了他的骄傲，他的激情，他的爱，他的天赋。拥有这些宝钻的人不仅拥有了维拉所创造过最美丽的东西，同时也拥有了伊路维塔后代最高贵，最伟大的财宝：他的灵魂。

意识到这些后，米尔寇开始深深渴望着得到这些宝石，伴随着他一切的暴力，欲望，绝望之心。这感觉就像曼督斯第一次拒绝让他高潮时体验到的那样，但比那时候的欲望强大了数万倍，比宝石上切割出的每一面乘以它们放射的每一束光更要强烈。

米尔寇再次开始庆幸自己没用实体示人，否则会被每一个路过的人看到他脸上欣喜若狂的激动。

…

从那天起，他再也无法摆脱精灵宝钻的诱惑，宝石就在面前散发着诱人的光芒，在心底激起无穷无尽的渴望，只有把宝钻据为己有的那一刻，才能让他得到满足。他想带着宝钻回到安格班，不让任何人再看它们一眼，他想让这成为对一如子女和维拉们最沉重的打击，每每想到此处，他心底熊熊燃烧的欲望就被更进一步地煽起。

没错，这才是那个完美的计划。他要在满足欲望的同时报复自己的敌人。

那段时间里，米尔寇开始监视和跟踪费艾诺以及他的宝钻。

为此，他不得不采用了一具肉体容器。这副身体比之前的更优秀，像极了精灵，只不过多了一丝毋庸置疑的邪恶气息。

这样做是为了让费艾诺知道自己在被监视着，让他知道跟踪者就是米尔寇。米尔寇故意让他知道自己的身份，因为那位精灵每次转过身寻找附近树林里的窥视者时，那双灰色眼睛里流露出的不安能让他得到极大的满足。

但是米尔寇不知道怎样拿到精灵宝钻，这让他痛苦万分。在光天化日之下杀死费艾诺直接下手抢是不可能的。溜门撬锁偷走也不太可能。难道现在就要向维拉们宣战么？时机还不成熟。目前，他所能做的只有继续自己的伪装。

既然无法公开接近那个精灵，米尔寇决定让精灵跟维拉走得远一点，用一些更狡猾的方式将对方拉拢到自己身边。

为此，他开始向一如的后代散布谣言，诺多精灵的顽固和傲慢得以让计划十分顺利地进行下去。谣言中有一位次生者将会不受指引地统治中土大陆，而阿尔达人将永远成为维拉的奴隶，他甚至说起费艾诺的兄弟，说他们野心勃勃，正密谋着要废除他的王位继承权。

这些消息传开后，米尔寇坚信，很快那位伟大的诺多金匠会为之动摇，到那个时候，他不必浪费任何口舌就能让精灵主动前来寻求帮助，然后和他一起前往中土。在安格班附近，他的老巢附近，到了维拉看不见的地方，他就可以除掉对方，而精灵宝钻最终会落入他手里。

想到此处，米尔寇兴奋得颤抖起来。

不过，伟大的费艾诺虽然在艺术方面造诣颇深，在人际关系方面却是蠢得可以，除了当着众人的面威胁了一下他的兄弟芬国昐之外，竟再无动静。

随后，不出所料地，维拉还是介入了这件事，盘问一番后，米尔寇所有的阴谋都暴露出来。

这次，米尔寇很有远见，还没等托卡斯骂骂咧咧把他被捕时干的那些破事全抖露出来就提前从维林诺远走高飞了，躲进一个深藏在偏远高山，人迹罕至的山洞里，在那担惊受怕地一连躲了好几十天。

这计划就这样付诸东流，话说回来，也许直接把费艾诺杀了会比较容易，那样做的话结局跟现在也差不了多少。

唯一还能给他安慰的，就只有其他维拉受到背叛之后那种困惑，失望的面孔，尤其是曼威。米尔寇回想着那一幕，不禁笑了起来。

然而，他对精灵宝钻痴迷实在太深，随着每一天过去，需要得到它们的渴望越发激烈，甚至，有一天他胆敢走出了藏身之地，全然不顾可能会激怒托卡斯的风险，一种非理性的欲望占据了他的意志，把他一路带到佛米诺斯的大门口，费艾诺在跟兄弟反目成仇后就被流放在此。

米尔寇知道自己疯了，但还没来及细想，自己已经来到诺多精灵的家门口敲起了门。

 _真希望他开门迎我的时候能把宝钻戴在头上。_ 米尔寇不耐烦地想道。

他开始担心精灵并不在家，正打算怒气冲冲地把人家房子拆了，这时大门才微微打开，一双疑心重重的灰色眼睛从门缝中露出来。

“是你！”精灵见到他，惊叫一声，拉开大门气得浑身发抖，“你在这里做什么？能不能让我歇会儿，不要再前来纠缠了！你这样就不会感到疲惫吗！”

米尔寇咬住下唇。宝钻不在他头上。随后，他露出一个灿烂至极的微笑，语气无比甜蜜地回答说，“我能说什么呢，亲爱的费艾诺，我陷入爱河了。”

听了这话，费艾诺惊得睁大了眼，怒火几乎要从瞳孔里喷出来。

“什么？！你竟然敢对一个有七个儿子的已婚男人说这种话？你们维拉真是一点羞耻心和道德心都没有。”

“我确实没有羞耻心，要那干嘛？我是整个阿尔达最强大的存在，是完美无缺的神明。至于道德，那又是什么？是你们精灵发明的东西吧，我从埃努人的音乐中从未听过任何关于道德的歌颂。”米尔寇懒洋洋地靠在门框上，离得精灵十分之近，一伸手就可以摸到精灵别在斗篷上的胸针。费艾诺推开他的手，感觉被冒犯到了。

“离我远点，光是想到那种提议就让人恶心，请不要把你的手放在我身上。”

米尔寇微微一笑。

“我的心也许是黑的，亲爱的费艾诺，但你可把它打碎了。”

“打的就是你……”精灵讽刺的话还没说完，米尔寇突然抓住他的手，费艾诺脸上讥讽的表情迅速转为震惊，还有一丝隐隐的恐惧。

“可有神明曾被你鄙夷过吗，费艾诺？即使是国王的儿子，你也过于自大了，是不是。不过别担心，我喜欢你这样自大的……”米尔寇倾身过去，直到自己的嘴唇离他的耳朵只有几寸距离，费艾诺能感觉到一股温热的气息拂过，维拉轻声地说，“跟我到中土去吧。在这里，你只不过是区区王子，统治着一个微不足道的小国家，在维拉可悲的控制下。在中土，你可以成为万王之王，与我一起。让我满足你想要的一切，权力，知识，无尽的资源，用最美丽的珠宝和最华丽的衣服点缀你。在繁星点点的夜空下，在无尽黑暗的夜晚中，我将给你无法想象的快乐。永生的日子很长，和我一起度过你不会后悔的……我宝贵的费艾诺。”米尔寇颤抖的嗓音充满渴望，他抓着精灵的手，开始更得寸进尺地抚摸他的脖子。费艾诺被这举动给吓坏了，挣扎着想要逃走。

“不，不，我的火之魂魄，不要害怕，我只是想帮助你，开阔你的视野，让你知道远离这片狭隘土地的无限可能性。聪慧如你，拥有如此精湛的天赋，不应该一生消耗在此地。想想我能给你什么：无穷的力量，天神的爱，你会拒绝么？芬威之子不会如此愚钝。更何况，你的精灵宝钻放在那群贪得无厌的维拉手里可不安全，你也知道的不是么。”

然而，一提到精灵宝钻，米尔寇就忍不住暴露了他眼中燃起的欲望之火，费艾诺立刻注意到这一点，奋力从米尔寇手中挣脱出来，怒气冲冲地站在他面前，“原来如此！我早该知道的，你做的这一切都是为了精灵宝钻，你想要的是它们，不是我！”

米尔寇笑了。

“哎，亲爱的费艾诺啊，你这是失望的表现吗？刚才那番话让你信了是吗。”

“不，我没有。但这句话一定会让你失望：你永远，永远都别想得到我的宝钻，它们永远是我的，再多的花言巧语也说服不了我。停止你的诱惑吧，也许这招对曼督斯有用，但对我没有。你这么喜欢耍这种手段，还是尽早回那座监狱里做他的情妇去吧，别再来找我！”说完，精灵在他面前甩上了门。

米尔寇在原地呆了几秒，不敢相信这一切。那个肮脏的精灵，那个低等生物，竟然胆敢唾弃他？他可是米尔寇，伟大的崛起者。

一阵混杂着愤怒，尴尬，仇恨，和困惑的黑暗漩涡在他心底刮起，令人再也无法忍受，他迅速化为一片可怖的黑雾，马不停蹄地逃走了。

为什么这种事要发生在他身上？自从被维拉囚禁以来，这世界的一切都变了样，他被人羞辱了一次，一次，又一次，难道命运还要再羞辱他更多么？这决不能忍，他必须马上做点什么，做点大事，一件可怕的事情，能让这块被诅咒的土地陷入永恒的阴影。是的，这个主意真不错，他越想越为此而激动。双圣树。他要以此来报复整个埃努和所有的维拉。这才是个完美的计划：简单，快速，高效。再说，难道他的不幸不正是双树造成的吗？它们是他囚禁时期无言的见证者，三个纪元以来，它们用那点微弱的光亮渗入牢房内嘲笑他，被曼督斯强暴的时候，它们也在一旁见证了他的脆弱。那束光今后将再也不能见证任何事物，不会再有任何人被光芒照亮，绝对不会。

米尔寇的思绪被这些念头填满，在他逃离佛米诺斯的时候，在他横穿卡拉奇尔雅、奔向埃尔达玛的时候，在他途径过海洋精灵居住地的时候，他一直在想着这些事。那些他所瞧不起的泰勒瑞族被他经过时留下的阴影吓得魂不守舍。

复仇的狂热让他难以自拔，几乎注意不到脚下所走的路，当米尔寇终于恢复了一点平静时，他发现自己正孤零零地站在北方干旱的土地上，在群山和大海之间。

不对，这里不是他想来的地方。他的目的地在南方，那个叫阿瓦沙的地区，比北方更加阴暗荒凉。那里住着一个欠他人情的家伙，是时候该兑现了。

山洞的入口散发出一股恶臭，深不见底的黑暗令米尔寇都开始害怕。看来他没找错地方，整个阿尔达没有第二个人能造出如此可怖的物质。

“乌苟立安特！”他大喊，“给我出来！是时候报答前任主子在你决定离开时对你展现的仁慈了。”

洞穴深处，有什么东西动了一下，然后某种气体一下爆炸开，伴随着令人生厌，恶心的粘腻声。一条黑色的，布满毛刺的长腿从黑暗中显现出来，末端长着钳子。接着是另一条腿，一条接着一条，最后呈现在米尔寇面前的是他所见过最恐怖的头颅，即使是在乌塔莫的深处，也没有过如此不可言说的生物。那无数只球茎似的眼睛紧盯着他，蜘蛛口器中发出的声音仿佛直接从它内脏深处流出：“大人，为何前来扰乱乌苟立安特的安宁？她并不认识你。若想被吞噬，乌苟立安特很荣幸效劳。”

从她嘴里滑出一缕绿色的黏液，让人看她一眼都恶心地不得了。

“肃静！你说不认识我是什么意思？我是米尔寇，伟大的崛起者，你在乌塔莫的主人。”

“……乌苟立安特记得有一个米尔寇……但你不是那位大人。至少在她的记忆里不是。乌苟立安特的双眼早已经无法看见，除非您换上以前的面目，否则她是认不出来的。”她的口器咯咯作响，威胁性地逼近一步。

于是，米尔寇恢复了他在乌塔莫以及被监禁时的那副黑暗魔君的身体。乌苟立安特的无数眼珠转动着，认出了他。

“啊……没错……就是这样。米尔寇，乌苟立安特的主人。”

“听着，你这肮脏的东西，有个任务需要你跟我一起完成，快跟上来，别再让我浪费时间。”

“不，不，乌苟立安特不去。乌苟立安特太饿了。”

米尔寇变得不耐烦起来，为了尽快把蜘蛛带出洞穴，他许诺了自己能想到的第一个条件。日后要是不想兑现的话，直接反悔就是了，没什么大不了的。

“快点，蠢货，跟着我会有无尽的光亮供你吞噬，吃到你肚子装不下为止。如果还不满意，我再把从维林诺抢来的宝物全部给你，双手奉上。”

蜘蛛的腹部震动着发出一阵深沉的笑声，终于离开了她的洞穴。她比米尔寇想象中还要巨大，肿胀无比的身躯在走动时几乎拖在了地上。

“好吧，乌苟立安特会去有食物的地方。但有一个条件：黑暗之王在她身边时，必须一直保持现在的模样，不会变大，也不会变得更加危险。乌苟立安特了解主人的脾性，绝不能轻信于他。”

对此，米尔寇也一口应允下来。他不喜欢被迫呆在这具身体里，皮肤上残留着镣铐的痕迹，体内还有曼督斯留下的，看不见的伤口。但只需要一会儿，只呆一会儿就好，呆到计划完成，或者他厌倦乌苟立安特为止。

于是，蜘蛛和叛逆的维拉即刻起身出发了，两者被蜘蛛脚下吐出的黑暗蛛网包围着，没过多久就到达了群山之顶，再往前走就到了南方的荒地。

他们悄无声息地穿过欧洛米的森林，米尔寇时不时踢着蜘蛛叫她走快一点，很快来到了维林诺，观望着不远处的审判之环和双圣树。现在时机正好，因为每个人，包括所有维拉和一如子女，此刻都聚集在塔尼魁提尔，庆祝某个愚蠢的丰收节，城市里空无一人。

“哎，曼威啊！明知我已从你手中逃脱，还有闲心在我逃之夭夭时喝得烂醉，真是低估我了，我的兄弟。是时候该让你知道，做人可不能这么自信。”米尔寇难得一见地快乐自言自语起来。

他登上审判庭的宝座，一个接一个地推翻它们，像是沉醉于某种自发的毁灭冲动中，几乎忘了乌苟立安特的存在，直到她张开恶臭的口器提醒道，“米尔寇大人，你带乌苟立安特来这里看你推椅子吗？食物在哪里？”

“哎，你太没耐心了！这王座给你吃了吧。”他说着，指向曼督斯的座位，“要整个吞，一点都别剩下。吃完了就跟我来。”米尔寇三步两步跳到那片生长着双圣树的绿草地上。

他抬起头，被金银色的光芒刺得睁不开眼。

维拉同胞显然是只会造一些到处乱反射光的大柱子，把人瞳孔都要烧坏。真是缺乏想象力！

米尔寇回忆起当初两盏巨灯被他毁掉的时候，心里满满的怀旧之情，那时这世界还年轻，他不需要任何人帮助就能颠覆天下。而现在呢？物是人非啊。

乌苟立安特终于爬到草丛上，拖着那个臃肿无比的身躯，眼珠纷纷转向双圣树的所在地，流着口水。

“做得很好，亲爱的乌苟立安特。来吧，这世界上所有的光（当然，除了繁星的光）都是你的。来享用它，直到你喝不下为止！”米尔寇说着，手中变出一柄长矛，狠狠刺向双树，让那闪闪发光的液体如洪水般沿着树根流出。

饥肠辘辘的蜘蛛啪地一声合上嘴，疯狂吮吸着树干渗出的黏液。米尔寇实在听不下去那些恶心的声音，不动声色地往远处挪了几步，开始观察双树正在逐渐凋零的顶部。

在乌苟立安特不断地吞咽和反刍中，它们的光亮先是减弱，随后完全消失不见。但到这里还没有结束，蜘蛛的毒液正逐渐渗透到双树的根部，蔓延到每一根树枝，每一个花蕾，每一片叶子上，让茎秆变黑，树叶腐烂落地，树枝像烧焦的皮肤一样焦黑弯曲，双树的树干痛苦地扭曲着。

米尔寇把这一切看在眼里，兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。

乌苟立安特吸干了双树的每一滴光亮，又挪到瓦尔妲之井旁边，把那里储存的光也吞没殆尽。

这一刻，米尔寇才意识到她已经变得如此臃肿庞大，大到自己站在她旁边都显得小巧玲珑。这坨悸动的黑色巨物开始对他产生一丝威胁，米尔寇决定尽快离开这个是非之地，让她自己留在这里。维拉想惩罚罪魁祸首的话，这次就惩罚她好了。

没成想刚走到半山腰，一片粘腻的黑暗就包围过来。

“黑暗魔君要去哪里，如此匆忙，不带着乌苟立安特一起去么？”

米尔寇微微一颤，在怪物眼前掩盖住自己的胆怯。

“没有，我哪儿也不去。”

“没有吗？乌苟立安特哪里都去过，请让她陪着你吧。”

那团肿胀的怪物包裹着米尔寇滑下山坡，紧缠着他不放，米尔寇就连肋骨都能感觉到她的内脏在体内发出饥饿的嘶吼声。实在没办法，他只好带着蜘蛛去了佛米诺斯，打算溜进费艾诺的家，偷走他心爱的宝钻。

费艾诺不在家。幸运的是，他和维拉一起去参加庆典了。不幸的是，他那顽固的父亲留了下来。

“愚蠢的精灵，快点走开！”当诺多族的国王挡在米尔寇和大门之间的时候，他如此大吼一声，“你竟敢阻拦伟大的崛起者米尔寇？没见我带来了黑暗之物么？想保住你那可悲的狗命就赶紧离开。”

“我的长子如今流亡在外，和兄弟反目成仇，我的日子并不好过。为了他，我已经放弃王位，要我再放弃生命，也是值得的。绝不会让你的脏手碰到他的作品。”诺多国王说着拔出一把剑，居高临下地望着他们，一双灰眼锐利地紧盯着即将将他吞没的黑暗。他脸上有一种奇异的悲伤，却非常美丽。

米尔寇恶毒地笑了起来。

“真遗憾，换做其他时候，我会把像你这样带着贵族血统的有趣家伙带回我安格班的城堡，让你做我的奴隶。但既然事情到了这一步，你也只会成为我的负担，就这样留在这儿吧。”语毕，他抽出那把用来捅过双树的长矛，指着精灵的胸膛。“请代我向曼督斯问好，告诉他，你是我送去的一份礼物，可别让他说我不懂规矩。”

芬威连连后退，试图躲开长矛的穿刺，但他不是维拉的对手，被对方一击毙命，横尸在大门口，身体钉在矛尖上。

进了门，米尔寇找出些小饰品和珠宝扔给乌苟立安特解馋，好让她在自己翻找那件东西时有事可做。

 _真希望这次费艾诺没把精灵宝钻戴在头上。_ 他无不担忧地想道。

这次，命运对他宽容多了，宝钻就放在金库中的一个小盒子里。他打开盒子，见到了钻石，那一瞬间，一阵寒颤顺着他的脊背飞快窜下，它们离他如此之近，触手可及，几乎是求着他将这美丽的珍宝据为己有。

米尔寇的心脏剧烈跳动着，呼吸在胸腔里加快了，他伸出手，抓住宝石。活在精灵宝钻之中的火焰碰到他的手指，顺着每一条神经窜遍他的全身，触碰着他，抚摸着他身上那些地方，正如那天在牢房内体验过的快乐，但比那天要强烈无数倍。

然而，像那天在牢房里一样，伴随着快感而来的还有痛苦。

发现这一点后，米尔寇咒骂一句，将宝钻扔回盒子里。他的掌心已经发黑，钻心的疼，还好这具身体用途不长了，新伤旧伤加在一起，光是披着这身皮都令人难以忍受。

_再忍一会儿，米尔寇，就一会儿，等那只臭蜘蛛完全信任你，愿意跟随在你身边，她口中吐出的黑暗会很好地为你服务。_

米尔寇用烧伤的手抓起盒子，另一只手随意捡走一串宝石，然后就离开了费艾诺的家。

乌苟立安特仍在门口试图吃掉芬威的尸体，还没成功吃下就被米尔寇踹了一脚，不情愿地跟着走了。米尔寇现在最不想看到这只可怖的怪物吞食腐肉。

他们在乌苟立安特反光的包裹中就这样逃离了埃尔达玛，沿着海岸一路往北。寒冷开始加剧，刺骨的寒风鞭打在苍茫的荒原上，直到他们脚下的土地也消失了，取而代之的是一层开裂的厚冰。

 _西尔卡瑞西。这只肚子肥大的蜘蛛要是能踩破冰面，淹死在底下就好了。_ 米尔寇想着，不屑一顾地瞥了她一眼。

他也不知道自己为什么这么恨她。理论上来说，自己应该喜欢这类东西的，毕竟没有什么物质能比乌苟立安特的蛛网还要黑暗。唯一的问题是，她的黑暗中还蕴藏着什么东西……一种原始的，非自然的东西，令他想起了阿尔达创世之际的虚空。这一点让他感到十分不安。

还有，他觉得那一堆凸出的眼珠一直在盯着他，打量他，监视他。时不时地，他还能听见蜘蛛口器发出的喀哒喀哒声。

在这期间，精灵宝钻一直都在刺痛他的皮肉，有一次疼痛强烈到实在忍不住了，令他发出了一声呻吟。

“黑暗之王怎么了？”随行的蜘蛛喀哒喀哒问道，“被什么光亮烧到了吗？像飞蛾扑火那样吗？”乌苟立安特见过蛾子飞进火里的场景，也知道蜘蛛该怎么“对付”飞蛾。

米尔寇恨不得亲自把冰一脚踩碎，但是看在贝烈瑞安德的海岸就在对面的份上，他忍了下来。

两人以最快速度前进一会儿后，北方的铁山也变得隐约可见了。越过铁山，后面就是家，安格班要塞的黑烟升腾起来。

他是多么迫切地想再看一眼自己心爱的铁堡垒，布满尖木桩的护城河，还有炙热的火坑啊！烟雾上升是个好迹象，说明墙内仍然有生物在活动。

不然就是野蛮的半兽人把它拿来当火柴了……再不然，就是索伦干的，看主人一直不回家，就放了把火把这儿烧了。

米尔寇认为现在就是摆脱身边那讨人厌的家伙的最佳时机。他可以变大，变成一座寒冰或烈焰覆盖的大山，原地把她压碎。

但是到了真正实施计划的时候，米尔寇发现自己做不到。

一阵担忧袭来。他又试了一次，闭上眼睛，生动地想象着新体型的所有细节。睁开眼，还是什么都没有。还是一样的胳膊腿，还是一样的比她娇小的身体。

担忧很快转为了痛苦。为什么不能变形了？发生了什么？难道他注定要永远呆在这具肮脏可悲的身体里吗？这是他毁坏了双圣树的惩罚？还是那可恶的蜘蛛，在她无尽的贪婪中，在他没能意识到的情况下，吞食了一部分自己的能力？

米尔寇立刻把这想法驱逐出脑海，不，不可能是这样，这太可怕了，绝不会是真的。毫无疑问，这是疲劳造成的，等他休息过来，一切也会恢复正常。更何况他们现在离安格班这么近，近到可以直接甩掉蜘蛛，跑都能跑回去。

然而，一个巨大的阴影从他上方升起，挡住了去路。他抬起头，看到乌苟立安特已经变得不那么高大的膨胀肉山。

“黑暗魔君又要去哪？怎么总是偷偷摸摸的。乌苟立安特想要她的份，主人承诺过的！”

米尔寇低声骂了一句脏话，没办法了，他只好交出自己偷来的宝物，一颗颗喂给怪物，当最后的宝石消失在蜘蛛的口器中后，米尔寇命令她可以走了，因为诺言已经履行完毕。但乌苟立安特没有动。

“双手奉上，黑暗魔君说过的，刚才却只用了一只手。她想知道，主人另一只手里藏着什么？”她的一只腿钳碰到米尔寇紧握的手掌，他稳稳后退一步站住。

“另一只手里有什么跟你没关系，你这毒东西，不是给你的！刚才吃的还不够多么？赶紧从我面前消失，否则你会后悔的！”

怪物从肺腑间发出一声怪笑，向前逼近一步。

“乌苟立安特想知道黑暗魔君手里的东西是什么味道……”

“火焰的味道！你若吞了，它会烧烂你那肮脏的器官，在你的肚子上烧出洞来，把你烤成一片干尸。”

“既然如此，乌苟立安特想知道……黑暗魔君是什么味道？”她的一堆眼珠中散发出迫不及待的饥渴光芒，接下来的一切都发生得很快。

不知怎么的，霎那间米尔寇就发现自己被蜘蛛粘腻的蛛网包裹起来，倒在了地上。

两只钳子把他的手腕分别按在地面，还有两只则抓住了他的脚踝，让他四肢被迫伸开。米尔寇扭动着，惊恐万分，手里却依然紧握着精灵宝钻。绿色的黏液从蜘蛛口器中滴到他的脸上，怪物吐出的黑烟让他睁不开眼。

“没错……就是这样，不要动……现在更好了。来看看黑暗之王在这下面为乌苟立安特准备了什么……”此时，米尔寇感觉到两条毛茸茸的腿掀起他的长袍，撩到脖子上，一股恶心的液体滴进他的肚脐，怪物的眼球从上到下打量着他，一副饥肠辘辘的神情，“嗯……真漂亮。没多少肉，确实没多少肉……但看上去很好吃。闻起来也很好吃……味道肯定也很好。乌苟立安特会好好将您吃掉的，先吃外面，再吃里面，没错，乌苟立安特还从没吃过维拉。一定很美味……美味……”

眼看着那张贪婪的巨口在他头顶张开，米尔寇绝望地闭上了眼。

黑暗之王的一生就这样结束了，死在一只该死的蜘蛛嘴里，这应该就是曼督斯提过的，那个虚无一样的地方吧，蜘蛛胃里的黑洞。也许，如果他能多注意一下埃努的大乐章，他也会看到这样的未来……但这已经不重要了。

至少，他会一直到死都紧握着拳头，乌苟立安特虽然会吞掉精灵宝钻，但他绝不会让她见到它们。

一如这次可有得笑了。当那双口器冲着他的脖子要下来时，米尔寇不无悲哀地想道。

紧接着，伴随着即将把他吞噬的黑暗，米尔寇看到了一团火焰，蜘蛛猛地往后一缩，痛苦地尖叫起来。

燃烧的长鞭撕碎了怪物的肉，在她身上打开了深深的裂缝，毒液从伤口内倾泻而出。由于受到重伤和惊吓，乌苟立安特迅速逃走了，只在身后留下一条令人作呕的脓水痕。

米尔寇困惑地抬起头，看到勾斯魔格和手下的一群炎魔站在面前，满脸担忧地看着他。

明明在应该感到高兴的时候，米尔寇却尴尬起来。

他迅速从地上一跃而起，飞快地整理好衣服，掸去身上的灰尘，试图掩盖住蜘蛛留下的抓伤。

“你们在这里做什么？”他强作镇定地问道，假装无事发生过。

“呃……我们，听见您在尖叫，陛下，就以为您碰上了什么麻烦，立刻从安格班赶过来的，希望不算太晚。”勾斯魔格垂下头回答。

“尖叫？谁尖叫了，蠢货！”米尔寇恼怒地说。

炎魔们彼此交换了一个大家都懂的眼神，勾斯魔格有点不好意思地开口，“陛下，您的尖叫声传遍了五湖四海，山里都听到回音了。”

维拉眼里闪过一抹复杂的愤怒之火，他从炎魔队长手里一把抢下长鞭，两下抽在他脸上。

“闭嘴，没大没小的东西！下次再敢顶撞我，就要你付出生命的代价。走，带我回安格班！”

勾斯魔格摸摸自己黑黝黝的脸，被主人突然无理爆发的愤怒搞得满头雾水，只好硬着头皮回答，“是的，陛下。遗憾的是，我们还没能为您准备好欢迎仪式，因为不知道您何时回来。我现在立刻派人通知索伦，让他负责准备。您要是能早点吩咐下来，让他听从部下指挥，这些早就该准备完毕了。”

“对，对，对！你和索伦之间的勾心斗角我不感兴趣，赶紧带我去见他，现在就去！”

于是他们启程，向着城堡出发了。精灵宝钻造成的伤痛已经深入骨髓，米尔寇能在骨头里感觉到那些火焰，但他依然没有张开手，没有让炎魔们发现自己正被疼痛腐蚀着。没有人，没有人能够知道这具身体外在的弱点，以及身体内部的伤口。

当他终于再次站到安格班不详的大门口外，米尔寇后知后觉地意识到，自己是真的不怎么想见自己的副官索伦。

 _不要这样吧。不要这样吧。_ 他苦闷地想道，穿过大门，消失在巨大的铁穹下。


	3. 惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章比前两章长了两三倍，大家可以慢慢读了。基本走的都是原著向，但是改了一些小细节，例如米尔寇的手原本两只都烧焦了，但在这里设定为只烧焦了一只（我觉得他在发现一只手被精灵宝钻烫伤之后应该就不会傻乎乎地再用另一只手去拿了吧哈哈哈）。  
> 警告：有一点暴力，有提及酷刑，但没有R18内容。最后，还是希望能够得到很多评论！

米尔寇一路上尽量避着藏在堡垒里的卫兵走，不想让那些半兽人用怀疑和询问的视线盯着他看，猜想他去了哪儿，发生了什么事。他这副狼狈样子还是越少人看见越好。不过，半兽人似乎迅速意识到主人正在发火，十分识相地躲开让他自由行动，知道如果招惹了他会面临什么样的后果。

随后，他把炎魔们也遣散了，只剩他一个人时，米尔寇徐徐走下那段没有尽头的螺旋阶梯。最后一级台阶的面前是一间只有他和索伦才能进入的密室，是安格班最古老，残暴的地方之一。

他进门，把装着精灵宝钻的盒子放到桌子上，松了口气。

那团火焰一直被他攥在手里燃烧着，再多忍一秒就会疼得叫出声来，被众人发现。

米尔寇可怜兮兮地看向自己的右手。

那里的皮肤原本白皙透亮，现在却变成了一块烧焦的黑点。

行了，这只手算是废了。

这可是他用来拿格龙德的右手啊！一如知道他从来不是战士，上战场的次数也屈指可数，基本都是被托卡斯拖在地上拖出去的。希望今后可不要再有打仗的机会了。

悲伤的情绪先放在一边，米尔寇很快投入到接下来的忙碌中。

他打开索伦存放刑具的柜子，开始到处翻找想要的东西。

柜子里有各种色彩斑斓，形状不一的铁器，大部分米尔寇都不知道怎么用，因为他对索伦那些现代科技不怎么感兴趣，只能隐约猜到用途是能让人感到极为不适的。

 _真是奥力的好徒弟_ ，他不无讽刺地想道。

最后，他找到了那个金属项圈，尺寸大得可以套住一匹狼，只要稍加修改，就可以把它变成想要的样子。

片刻之后，米尔寇坐在王座之上，额头戴着王冠，将镶嵌其中，闪耀无比的精灵宝钻展现在众人眼前。

而另一方面，他在右手上戴了一只纯黑的丝绸手套，掩盖住宝钻留下的可耻灼伤，不让他人看见。

四周的众人纷纷称赞着宝钻的美丽，称赞着主人的聪明才智，让他认为世界上再也没有第二种宝石比他头顶的更加璀璨，没人胆敢提起手套的事。沉浸在赞扬和庆祝他回归的气氛中过了一会儿，米尔寇终于开始感到自在起来。

很快地，当他厌烦奴仆对他的伟大无止尽的夸赞时，米尔寇一个手势将手下撵出了房间，并下令要单独觐见索伦。

口令迅速传达下去，短短几分钟内，副官马靴的脚步声开始回荡在宫殿中，宣布着他的到来。

一个趾高气昂的高挑身形出现在摆着王座的正殿门口，黑披风随着动作飘舞在脚边，像是他自带的一队随从。

索伦穿着森林打猎的装束，从头到脚一身黑，腰间别着长剑，站在他的王位之下威风凛凛。

“陛下？”一句简单的问候。

 _哼，还是像以前一样自大。_ 米尔寇皱着眉腹诽。

“我离开了三个纪元，你的欢迎好像不太热烈，你不觉得吗？”他语气责备地说，“过来，来亲吻你的王和主人，这才是你该做的，你这忘恩负义的东西。”米尔寇没好气地伸出左手。

索伦顺从地鞠了一躬，握住他纤细的手指，一个吻落在米尔寇手背清透的血管上。

当他起身后，米尔寇细细地打量对方。

是的，索伦还是老样子，雪白，生硬，冰冷，在那张棱角分明的脸上，每一根线条仿佛都以残忍刻成。那双单薄，毫无血色的嘴唇似乎永远都是鄙夷的模样，偶尔从中探出的一抹洁白獠牙显得无比刺眼，像某种野兽的牙齿。跟那张死人一样苍白的脸比起来，他的头发乌黑顺滑得如同镜面，垂在下巴处，额发向后梳得一丝不苟，别在耳后。还有，还有他的眼睛……那双该死的眼睛，右眼像一块苍白而暗淡无光的玻璃，眼珠里空无一物，也不会转动。

米尔寇一直在想他那只眼受过怎样的伤，是不是瞎了，还是他故意以这副模样示人，好震慑敌军。但是更吸引米尔寇的，并不是右边的这只眼。

而是另一只，他的左眼。

那只眼中流露出猫科动物的狡猾恶意，熊熊燃烧着，困在玻璃般晶莹剔透的眼球深处，每当索伦隐隐发怒时，这只瞳孔便会收缩成一条细线，暴露出他真实的意图。他手下的半兽人和其他生物看到那条狭缝般的瞳孔便会瑟瑟发抖，因为他们知道即将迎接自己的是上司残忍的惩罚。

米尔寇被这只眼睛深深吸引着，又深深恨着它。

他对索伦本人的态度也不过如此。

爱恨纠缠，不相上下。

他爱索伦就像一位自豪的父亲爱着自己的儿子，在儿子身上看到自己过去的影子，让儿子跟随自己人生的脚步。

他恨索伦就像恨着一个完美的，自身的复制品，尽管复制技巧瑕疵又低劣，但成果却和他过于相似，完成度过于高……过于真实。

这一刻，米尔寇恨他的情绪超越了爱。

“我看这三个纪元以来你过得很好，我的副官。我在牢狱中憔悴，经受三千年煎熬的洗礼后脸上尽是疲乏，你却依然跟我离开那天时别无两样。记得吗，那天你像个叛徒般，在他们给我戴上镣铐时躲了起来。”

听到主人这番狠毒的话，索伦微微一笑，露出一颗尖牙。

“陛下，我没有躲，只是当时恰好站在一个比较方便的位置罢了。而这三千年也并未待我很好，我只不过更会照顾自己。”

米尔寇摇了摇头，暂时把这个话题抛到脑后，坐在王座上换了一种更舒服的姿势，半倚半靠着。

“总有一天，我会割了你那条三寸不烂之舌，索伦，再塞进你的肚子里。但现在你还是留着它罢，我跟你还有正事交代。”

“什么事，陛下？”

“你说什么事？当然是我的事了！你难道不想对这精灵宝钻说点什么吗？”

索伦看上去很困惑。

“陛下，什么是精灵宝钻？”

“这个啊，蠢货！”他指着自己脑袋上的三颗宝石喊道，“你难道不觉得这是你见过最美的东西吗！它们都是我的！快说，漂不漂亮！”

“那就漂亮吧，陛下。”

“那就漂亮吧？？”米尔寇嘟嘟囔囔，“真的，索伦，你真的是自愿来找我的吗？真的不是奥力嫌你没有眼光没有审美不想要你才把你扔给我的吗？噢对，这让我想起另一个很重要的问题要问你，我的堡垒怎么变得破破烂烂的？为什么这个大殿脏成这样？一路上尽是石柱的废墟和碎石块？都过了三个纪元了，你就没有想过要打扫一下安格班吗？就只会趁我不在的时候偷懒，打小算盘，是吗？”

索伦好整以暇地听着他的指控，不为所动。

米尔寇最烦他的就是这一点，这种在人身威胁面前淡漠到不近人情的冷静。

“陛下，地牢、火坑、军械库、铸造厂，全部在正常运转，所有要塞重要的核心部分已被修复了，只有你的寝宫和正殿还是一片废墟，因为我们用不到它。我宁愿拿那些资源去完成更紧迫的修复任务。半兽人军队比起您离开前扩大了十倍，森林精灵也已经被消灭了。矮人族现在几乎不敢再离开他们的大山，有许多人已经死在我们的刀尖下。我在贝烈瑞安德所有战略地区都已部署好军队，确保对这些领土的有效控制，唯一还在反抗的只有多瑞亚斯的部分区域，因为有美丽安的力量加持，不过，在我们针对森林周边进行的围攻之下，辛葛以及他那群不知情的精灵只要有我一声令下就能被击溃，还有……”

“行了，行了，我不在乎那些军事策略。”米尔寇百般无赖地插嘴道，“我让你负责战争，索伦，但我是你的神，我要的是一间足以配上我和我的精灵宝钻的宫殿！你那些无谓的小打小闹晚点再说，现在最重要的，就是重建这里还有宫殿的外观，我的堡垒绝不能看上去像废墟一样，我要让每一个从远处观赏它的人心底一颤，要让他们知道，我米尔寇，伟大的崛起者，已经重返他的宝座，让他们对着我的身影伏身跪拜，爱我，恐惧我，怎样都好，我只要他们的信仰。”

索伦压下内心的烦躁。

可能他确实没有审美，或者不在乎这些事，但米尔寇才是真的没有常识，搞得他现在不得不暂时放弃针对多瑞亚斯的进攻，去忙一些毫无用处的重建工作。万一，万一时间拖得太长，再要发起战争就晚了。他的陛下究竟何时才能意识到，打赢战争靠的是军队、策略、组织，而不是王冠、闪亮的珠宝、以及高贵的宝座？

但毕竟，米尔寇是神。一个反复无常，阴晴不定的神。

索伦永远理解不了他的逻辑。

“那么，我的主人，我的王，伟大的崛起者米尔寇，还有什么其他的吩咐么？”米尔寇没注意到他语气里的嘲讽，真是便宜他了。

“嗯，我想要一座山。”

索伦熊熊燃烧的眼睛听到这不寻常的要求后睁大了些，就连那只死眼里也闪过一丝难以置信。

“陛下，您说什么？”

“我说我想要一座山。你的听力跟你的忠诚一样靠不住吗？我要一座矗立在堡垒之上的山，要有三座高耸入云的山峰，喷出的火山灰和硫磺要铺天盖地，永远遮住那些繁星之光，我再也不想看见维拉的镰刀出现在我眼前，那种羞辱的符号……”

“可是我们附近已经被群山包围着了，陛下，还需要更多么？”

米尔寇不爽地瞥了他一眼。

 _看来要占领多瑞亚斯是不可能了_ ，他无可奈何地腹诽，然后竭力装出附和的样子，说道，“好吧，您想何时完工呢？”

“三日之内。”

索伦十分勉强地挤出一个笑容，一只手局促不安地按在剑柄上。

“主人，请恕我直言，要让半兽人和巨魔三天之内造出一座符合要求的山是不可能做到的。”

“胡说！我建一座比这规模大一百倍的山只需要挥一挥手就完成了。”

索伦扬起眉毛，一副“那你怎么不上”的表情，米尔寇犹豫了一秒：“……我就是不想弄，你去把这事办妥当了。当然，如果你满足不了你的王，我就只好再去另找一个更有能力的人……例如，勾斯魔格。”他轻声说着，狡猾地眯起眼来。

索伦握紧了手里的剑柄。

“陛下，造山所需的时间最少也要六个月，”他以一种比以前更气人，自负的语气回答道，“不过，既然陛下交给我负责，那么三个月即可。如果您没有别的吩咐，那么就容我先退下了……？”

米尔寇点了点头，开始对这场谈话感到厌倦，他用那只戴着手套的手懒洋洋地做了个手势，让索伦退下。

索伦垂头行礼后，转身离开，一如进门时那样，长廊上回荡着他稳健的脚步声，披风在身后飘动。

桑戈洛锥姆山的建造（米尔寇迅速给山起好名字）就这样如火如荼地展开了。

…

索伦在这些年来一直很有远见地奴役了许多精灵和矮人，用来弥补他们进行日常的建筑工作，为了给造山项目加速，一个月内就完成了整座山三分之一的高度。

当然，在这恶劣的工作条件下累死了很多奴隶和半兽人。

工人的直接监督由手下的炎魔完成，勾斯魔格领着它们。索伦作为主要负责人，负责的是山体的规划和设计。

他时不时会绕着工地巡视一圈，只要见到他的黑色身影，每个半兽人、巨怪、奴隶，都纷纷加快了锄头和铲子的工作节奏，生怕以冷酷无情出名的副官惩罚他们的懒惰。

整体来说，由于恐惧形成的巨大动力，造山进展可以说是一路顺畅无比。但尽管如此，偶然还是会有一些机率上的意外事件发生。

某天，一块石墙塌了，始于一群半兽人争论一个愚蠢的话题，边喋喋不休边用拉索和滑轮运输巨石，前面拉绳的半兽人突然转身去攻击一个激怒了他的工友，一松手，那部分石墙就这样轰然倒塌。

索伦当时正按部就班地巡视，猛地看见远处升入空中的尘雾，勃然大怒，赶到事故发生地后，现场只剩下被扔得到处都是的石块，压在石块下的半兽人，砸得粉碎的火山岩，还有坏掉的滑轮，倒在一边。

他怒火中烧的吼叫和打在半兽人身上响亮的皮鞭声回荡在整个山涧，其他工人纷纷垂下眼睛，不敢理会。在残忍的戈沙乌尔的黑鞭之下，很少有人能活下来讲述自己的经历。

但副官的惩罚远远没有结束，他手里拿着鞭子，气得浑身发抖时，一团恶臭的硫磺气体掠过他的脖颈。索伦转过身，正巧碰到勾斯魔格那张又黑又肿的大脸，正毫无同情心地瞥着他。

“哎，副官在这干嘛呢？替我教训我手下的半兽人？”他粗声粗气道，“你未免管得太多了吧，索伦，负责监管纪律的是我，闲杂人等别随便插手。”

“你若做好了监管工作，好好整治这群没用的东西，现在还会发生这种事吗？”索伦冷笑。

勾斯魔格上前一步，鼻间喷出一团硫磺烟雾，直喷到副官脸上。索伦盯着炎魔穿在鼻孔上的厚重铁环，心想该如何在那个鼻环上栓一根链子，然后找一匹马来拖着勾斯魔格到处跑。

“勾斯魔格，你认为我无法胜任监督一职？也是，我大概习惯了和真正的战士打交道，而不是像你一样，一个粗俗不堪的奴隶主。”索伦的瞳孔收缩成如此细的一条细线，几乎要在眼睛里消失不见了，他手腕一抖，打在炎魔的手上，迫使对方丢掉了那根火红的长鞭。

“怎么，勾斯魔格，你的手反应比脑子还慢？”他嘲讽一声。

“你这该死的独眼狼！”勾斯魔格大骂一声，捂住自己受伤的手。

紧接着，索伦的剑尖就抵在了他的脸上。

“说话小心点，勾斯魔格。再敢叫我独眼，我发誓，从今往后我就让你被叫瞎子。”

不过，这场战斗没有再继续下去了，因为就在此刻，米尔寇呼唤自家副官的声音从安格班深处回响起来。

“赶快跑起来吧索伦，主人叫你回家帮他装饰寝宫呢！”炎魔在他转身走回堡垒时高声讽刺道。

索伦咬牙低低咒骂了一句，打算以后再跟勾斯魔格算账。

他的死对头其实还真没说错，米尔寇就是把他叫去干这事的。

有时索伦会想，为什么主人突然变得如此介意个人隐私，介意亲密接触，甚至青睐起孤独。

在被维拉们俘虏之前，米尔寇不是这样的。他一直穿越在中土，在某处引发山体滑坡，又去某处建起巨大的火山，或者是对某条河流的流向进行轻微的改动。

整个阿尔达都是他的居所，又或者说，没有哪处固定的地方是他的居所。

财产这种概念在他眼里完全不存在，私生活也是如此，他的整个存在只是一个不断地与地球融合又解体的交错行为，就像暴风雨或狂风一样公开而自然。乌塔莫是他的作战基地，也是他的避难所，但却不是米尔寇在结束一天活动后回归的地方。

然而，如今米尔寇再也不踏出安格班一步，事实上，他甚至会连续数天呆在寝宫里，大门不出二门不迈。

偶尔，米尔寇会像个忧郁的亡魂般，游荡在塔楼最偏僻的走廊上。如果某个半兽人，或任何其他仆人，胆敢扰乱主人的孤独，那么他很可能会在地牢里付出鲜血和痛苦的代价。

米尔寇不允许任何人看到他那副模样。

有时索伦会想，主人在维拉手中究竟遭受了什么可怕的命运，怎么会使他的天性发生如此巨大的转变？

但在这些时候，没人能猜得出米尔寇脑子里想的是什么，他把所有的想法藏在心里。

铁王冠已经变成了一种压迫的存在，它日渐沉重，就像戴着第二副镣铐，精灵宝钻散发出的光芒仿佛是在提醒他，那些灼伤的痕迹在他肉体上留下的证据是永恒的。

当宝石幽灵般的光束意外擦到他的皮肤时，全身每一处伤口都会尖锐地疼痛起来，从掌心开始，然后流过手臂，上升到脖颈，像一股炙热的急流一般，一直延伸到乳头，腹部，两腿之间，然后流向体内，沿着他的脊椎，一直窜到嘴里。

在这些时刻，他才会痛苦又明确地感知到自己的肉体，感知到构成肉体的每一条神经，每一块肌肉。这副躯壳虽然一天比一天消瘦，一天比一天脆弱，却也一天比一天沉重，仿佛构成他的每一个原子都在逐渐凝聚起来，压碎他的灵魂。

那是他的牢狱。

是残忍地掌控着他自由意志的主人。

米尔寇无法自行承认这一点，但这是事实，他开始体验到以前从未有过的欲望和需求。

对于兴奋和快感他从不陌生，但极乐和得不到它时的苦痛，米尔寇也在曼督斯的殿堂中体验到了。

如今，这些化为一种强烈的冲动，一种由他的躯体发出的命令，没有任何意义，不合时宜地出现，令他头脑模糊地渴望着再次被触碰，被刺穿。

世间最大的不幸，恐怕也就是让阿尔达全能的神被如此卑鄙之事所征服吧。

起初，他试图安慰自己，独自躲在寝宫里，但这只会让情况更糟，因为第二天欲望会加剧。于是他想到了另一个办法，为自己打造了一张精灵族国王才用得上的床铺，巨大又舒适。

每当痛苦变得难以忍受时，他就强迫自己入睡，一如他在监禁中持续数个世纪的做法。醒来后，痛苦就会消失。但是他再也没有做梦，而是短暂地，转瞬即逝地消失于现实中。

他想知道，这种能够体验“不存在”的感觉的能力是否如传说中一样，是伊路维塔留给次生者的特权。又或者，它是曼督斯曾提起过的虚无？

如果是这样，这种惩罚似乎也并不可怕。

在第一个诺多精灵踏上贝烈瑞安德土地的决定性时刻，米尔寇正站在一面镜子前。

他看着镜子里精灵宝钻的倒影，又爱又恨。它们是如此近在咫尺，又如此遥不可及，这是一种他命中注定只能永恒凝视却触摸不到的美。

同时，他也在端详自己，一个苍白的幽灵，充满了黑暗的堕落。

曼督斯留给他的最后一句话在他脑海里不断回响。 _不管曼威刚才说了什么，你还是一直保持现在这个样子更好，米尔寇。从某种程度上来看，这样很美。_

那个罪该万死的维拉，他从一开始就知道这件事了！

索伦冲进房间时，米尔寇正踩在散落在地板上破碎的镜子碎片里，满脸写着想杀人的狂怒。

副官困惑了一会儿，直到他的主人似乎平静一点后才清了清嗓子，“咳，米尔寇陛下如果对镜子不满意，我可以替您惩罚它们。”米尔寇吃惊地抬起头，没有注意到索伦的存在。一瞬间，他愤怒的火焰就熄灭了，取而代之的是一声平静的招呼。

“噢，来啦，索伦。你那些密探发现什么没有？看你这表情，似乎知道一些我不知道的事？你的眼线无处不在，不是吗？对于只有一只眼的人来说真是一项奇特的技能……”

索伦微微笑了笑。主人对他说的话总是笑里藏刀，必须格外小心才不会被割伤。

“陛下比我更清楚。情报的确有的，但不是什么好消息。”

“你也没有给我带来好消息的时候。”

“诺多精灵已在专吉斯特峡湾上岸，领头者费艾诺前来索要他们的珠宝。然而，我方怀疑还有更多的部队将会抵达，我们有人听到对方提起费艾诺的兄弟，但他们没有和他一道前来。”

“索要我的东西？他们也配？那群卑劣的精灵现在到哪里了？”

“在一个叫拉莫斯的地方。”

米尔寇扬起眉毛，有点困惑，“拉莫斯？大回声？什么东西，我怎么从来没听说过。”

“名字是新取的，据说是因为有传言，那里的人们还能听到……咳，您在与乌苟立安特搏斗时所发出的尖叫。”

米尔寇听到这话，苍白的双颊泛起一点红，眼中闪过两道火花。

“我没有尖叫，该死的，这句话要我重复多少次！？是谁在外面造谣？你以为我，伟大的崛起者米尔寇，会因为一个微不足道的眼中钉，一只臭气熏天的蜘蛛而尖叫吗？”他抗议道，自尊心受到严重的打击。

“我不这样认为，陛下。这些只是无知村民的谣言，他们还把附近的山叫做回音山，背后的土地叫做回音地，您看，一点创造力都没有。”

米尔寇愤怒地咬着嘴唇。现在连地理都要跟他作对，让他在外人眼里像个胆小鬼一样，这是他最不想听到的。

“还有其他消息，陛下。费艾诺给您取了一个新称呼，现在在诺多精灵内部广泛使用，并且他们拒绝称呼您的真名。魔苟斯，黑暗大敌，他们这样叫你。”

这时，米尔寇眼睛里的两道火花被点燃了，变成熊熊怒火。

“敌？敌！？他们好大的胆子，敢将我称为大敌？那群伪君子，尖酸刻薄的人渣！难道维拉就不是我的敌人了吗？他们才是不让我和平生活，他们才是处处谴责我的作风，不断向我宣战，他们才是大敌！”

米尔寇开始在房间里疯狂地渡来渡去。

索伦内心毫无波动地看着他摧毁家具，撕下墙上的挂毯，心里清楚之后谁要负责维修被损坏的东西。

“陛下，区区谣言罢了。名讳还需人们赋予其意义才会产生力量。比如我，人人都叫我“可憎的索伦”，但我不在乎，就连被您这样叫，我也不在乎。”

“那是因为你本来就可憎好吧！而且也没人记得你那愚蠢的本名。”

米尔寇转身背对着他，来到一扇可以望见安格班要塞的窗户前，他站定在那里，默默注视着下面。

索伦观察着他那消瘦的肩膀随着呼吸的节奏上下起伏，不明白现在的米尔寇为什么突然看上去如此矮小。

“下一步该怎么做，陛下？”

“战争开始了，索伦。为你的主人而战吧，为了保护精灵宝钻，这是你的使命。你若叫我失望，我心里就不会再有你这个人的名字，无论你原本叫什么……”

“遵命，陛下，”索伦点点头，虽然米尔寇没看见，然后转身离开了。

对抗诺多精灵的战争。

毫无疑问，多瑞亚斯的侵略和征服永远不会实现，事实上，现在已经太晚了。美丽安因为担心近日的骚乱和米尔寇的回归，早已耗尽耐心，在森林四周建起一个魔法的环带，一种所有邪恶生物都无法穿过的界限，它们会像撞上透明墙一样撞在那上面。

“那个狡猾，奸诈的女巫……”索伦一边快步穿过军火库宽敞的大厅，走向半兽人的兵营，一边自言自语地诅咒道，“哎，米尔寇啊！你又何必要偷那些珠宝，引来这群要命的诺多精灵呢？”

他本可以将整个中土大陆奉送给他的主人。

一个干净的中土世界，青苔遮住精灵们的尸体，矮人国王们囚禁在深山中慢慢变老，直到那破败血统的最后一个后代牺牲在高山厚壁之中，无人为其哀悼。

他本可以赠予米尔寇一个美丽的王国，让他独占的礼物，远离维拉和他们糟糕的光芒。

只要米尔寇愿意，他本可以向他证明自己对主人的爱和忠诚。

可偏偏，他的主人偷走了那些珠宝，把诺多瘟疫引回了家，索伦所有的辉煌计划迅速瓦解了，仿佛一觉醒来发现房子是梦里建的一样。

为什么他非要偷精灵宝钻不可呢？索伦对这个问题没有满意的答案。那些宝石并无任何特殊力量，只有当看它们太久时会引起眼睛的轻微刺痛而已。

一不能用来支配他人意志，二不能用来洞晓遥远的过去或预知未来，三不能让它们的拥有者变得更加强大。

它们很美，这是真的，但没有作用的美是一种虚荣和空虚的东西。

事实上，索伦对美并非完全麻木不仁；事实上，他也创造过许多珍奇的作品，但所有那些东西都有重要的作用，而且他确信，如果他要再做一个漂亮的东西，珠宝之类，也会带着某种十分明确的目标才会开工。

米尔寇偷来这些宝石如果仅仅是为了激怒诺多精灵和维拉，那么单单把蜘蛛引过去就够了，她可以将宝石吞入不见天日的黑暗中，让诺多精灵彻底失去斗志，摧毁他们的意志，以防对方像现在这样一路追着他来到中土世界要东西。

这样做才是合乎逻辑的。

但米尔寇偏偏不想这样。

他到底为什么要偷走精灵宝钻？

索伦时常思考这个问题，但最后只得到一个不尽人意的答案：因为宝钻漂亮。没有别的原因。

米尔寇见到这东西就着了迷，他一直都是这副德行，想拿就拿了，丝毫不考虑任何长期后果。

在索伦看来，这样的行为不符合一位黑暗魔君，甚至一点男子气概都没有。这是一个反复无常的女人典型的行为方式，索伦痛苦地意识到这一点。

而他，他那冷酷的心和诡计多端的头脑，在看到主人一系列不可思议的行为时感到灰心丧气，但同时又为此深深着迷，嫉妒。

嫉妒，是因为他无法体会到支配米尔寇行为的那种疯狂，野蛮的激情。嫉妒，是因为无论他精心布置多少计划和蓝图，发明多少理论，获取多少情报，都无法靠近那个隐藏在万物背后的终极奥秘一步。

只有米尔寇可以，因为它的一部分成就了他。

兵营的木制大门一下子打开，里面挤满了肮脏的半兽人，一股冷风吹过它们那畸形的脑袋。副官高挑的身影，裹着黑袍，站在大门口，炽热的独眼里燃烧着杀戮的欲望。

“动起来，你们这群懒蛆，把剑都给我抖干净了！”他不容置疑地咆哮道，“很快，你们就能吃到精灵肉了。我们开战！”

听到这番话，半兽人们纷纷从地上爬起来，斗志激昂，喉咙里发出沙哑残暴的叫喊声庆祝着，发黑的舌头舔舐过嘴唇，腐烂的牙齿在黑暗中闪闪发光。

在战斗情绪的喧嚣中，索伦稍微恢复了点精神，享受着这一幕。毕竟，战争对他来说一直是一件令人心情愉快的事，要不了多久，刚才那些不安的阴暗想法就被他抛到脑后了。

然而，与诺多族的第一次战役（后来被称为‘星下之战’）并不是很愉快。

当时，索伦决定兵分两路。一队人马进攻米斯林的诺多精灵，那里有他们驻扎的营区；另一队人马则进攻位于法拉斯的奇尔丹人，阻止他们给诺多派去任何支援。

后者由索伦亲自领导，刚开始一切都进行的很顺利，鲜有伤亡。然后，从北方来了信使。他们化作白嘴鸦或蝙蝠的样子，在他耳边传达了令人十分不安的情报。米斯林的诺多精灵赢了，他们派往那里的军队已经开始撤回安格班。

索伦在勃然大怒之下还保持着头脑的冷静，下令让自己的人马撤退，转而协助另一战线。

 _至少能亲眼看看光明精灵的血是不是像别人说的那样会发光，像他们的眼睛一样。_ 他在马背上颠簸着迎战诺多精灵时如此安慰自己。

原本的计划是，趁敌人不注意从背后包抄上去偷袭，把对方一网打尽，但其实被偷袭的却是他们自己。费艾诺的某个儿子带着一支大军从侧翼向他们冲来，不消多时，战场上已经流淌开半兽人黑色的鲜血。

索伦第一次面对面地看到了高等精灵。

他们挥舞着长剑，残忍之风不亚于安格班的奴隶，但在精灵们的脸上，索伦看到了久违的维拉神圣的火花。

精灵眼中的愤怒是那么惊人般美丽。

索伦看着他们骑在白马上列队前行，高贵又野蛮，他们的脚下血流成河，直到这时他才意识到，自己这么久以来终于在中土世界遇到了可敬的对手。他惊奇地发现，尽管自己成为了精灵的手下败将，但却有一种奇异的喜悦在内心颤抖。

之后很长一段时间，索伦的军队都只能转攻为守，不想放弃任何一块领土，但诺多族的优势是压倒性的。他们最终把半兽人大军逼到了西瑞赫沼泽，逼得他们四下逃散。

索伦平安地爬上了某处山顶，站在那里远远看着这场灾难

平原上散布着半兽人的尸体，被精灵的骏马践踏。

远处，敌军如幽雾般骑着马回到米斯林，一切又重新归于平静。

索伦抬起头，望着满天星斗的穹顶，维拉的镰刀在七星间嘲弄般闪闪发亮。

…

在这场历经十天的武装冲突结束后，索伦回到安格班，却又碰上一个意想不到的突发事件，这件事几乎要比诺多精灵的突袭更令人不愉快。

宫殿中央，一群炎魔和半兽人聚集在一起，兴高采烈地围着某个人，索伦的视线被挡住，看不见对方，但就连米尔寇也不在他的宝座上，而是在人群中祝贺着这位给灾难带来一线希望的勇士。

索伦走近人群，在这样艰难的时刻，他们脸上的快乐让他很生气。

最后，他终于看到了众人在欢呼的对象：一个巨大的，暗黑色的身形，被火焰和烟雾笼罩着，头顶长着两只弯曲的长角，整个宫殿的铁柱间都回荡着他深沉的笑声。

“勾斯魔格……” 索伦咬牙切齿，只恨此刻身边没有一只半兽人供自己鞭挞泄愤。

根据他半听半猜凑到的消息来看，费艾诺带领的军队鲁莽地冲到了要塞附近，在那里遇到了他的对手勾斯魔格，几乎被炎魔杀得全军覆没。勾斯魔格亲手将费艾诺打成重伤，但那个精灵最后还是逃了。

索伦刚进门的时候，大家正在庆祝前线传回的最新线报：米尔寇的死敌费艾诺，那个带领诺多精灵入侵安格班，还给米尔寇取了那个天杀的外号的精灵，因为被炎魔队长重伤，久医不治，早些时候死在了军营里。光是死了也就算了，他似乎是中了某种黑暗魔咒，连尸体都灰飞烟灭。

米尔寇看向勾斯魔格的目光透着满意和欣赏，不光如此，他还冲勾斯魔格笑了起来！索伦几乎记不起米尔寇何时这样笑过，那种含着感激、尊敬、真诚的笑容……米尔寇上次这样对他笑是什么时候？

索伦穿过人群，站在圈子中间像个孤独的黑影，破坏了现场的欢乐气氛。那只玻璃般的眼珠显得那么冷漠，几乎立刻让人们沉默下来。

但是，在另一只眼睛里，是掩饰不住的嫉妒和怨恨，直指着他的死对头。

米尔寇看见他的副官，愉快的表情扭曲成一种皮笑肉不笑的脸色。

“哎，亲爱的索伦啊！”他大声道，那尖利的语气几乎要把他皮肉都刺透，“我们还以为你也牺牲在诺多手里了呢。浪费了我一整支军队，你有何感想没有？”

索伦放下他的自尊，低头行了一个小小的军礼。

“陛下，我尽力了。”

“你尽的力也太小了吧。真让人失望。”米尔寇伸出左手去，索伦便弯腰吻它。但当他的嘴唇已经接触到皮肤时，维拉突然抽回手，在众目睽睽之下，打了他一巴掌。

一阵不快的窃窃私语从围观的人群中响起，索伦发现其中掺杂着各种表情，有同情，也有嘲笑。他的脸因为挨了一耳光而泛起潮红。

随后，米尔寇转过身，怒气冲冲地离开了大厅。

副官突然感到一阵疼痛。

这种痛不是来自于那一记耳光，也不是来自于那些眼神，或这份羞辱，甚至不是因为勾斯魔格的胜利……这种痛苦，来自于主人对他所说的话： _你辜负了我。_

这短短的一句话，比任何利剑都要致命，深深刺入了他的心。

一条粗长的手臂带着硫磺味，讥讽地捅了他一把，“怎么了索伦？精灵猎者不行了吗？”炎魔用粗鲁，低沉的嗓音笑话道，“你最大的毛病就是总呆在那个地牢里折磨犯人，从来不去战场上面对真正的勇士。行了，高兴点吧！我们今晚还要庆祝，你也一起来呗，在半兽人的兵营里，这次准备的酒管够，你可以喝个痛快，浇浇愁。”说着，勾斯魔格又捅了他一下。真是无礼。

索伦想一拳打在他眼上，但最后还是忍了下来。发脾气不是他的风格，更何况，在米尔寇做出那种事后，他也不想再发第二场脾气。于是他推开炎魔，大步流星地离开了大厅，没有直视任何人的脸。

接下来的几天里，索伦被排挤得很惨。

他的陛下一次也没有传唤他，很明显这是因为陛下不想见他，而不是因为安格班没有差事。安格班总是忙碌得很。

此外，桑戈洛锥姆山的工程在承诺的三个月后也已经完工，索伦又没有活干了。

于是，副官陷入到一种沮丧的情绪中，并时常把自己的沮丧发泄在俘虏们身上。

那些日子里，他的马靴从楼梯走向地牢的脚步声令牢狱中那些不幸的人们更加恐惧。

但是这种情况也没能持续很久。

幸运只属于那些能够自己创造它的人，而索伦为了赢回主人的宠爱，可以违背任何命令行动。

他召集了一队亲信，以和平大使的名义将他们派去诺多。这群亲信中没有愚蠢的半兽人，他们过于粗鲁，不懂得外交的微妙之处，不像聪慧的、欺骗成性的幽灵。

和平大使替索伦转达了他的投降，并向对方保证，米尔寇对这场交涉完全知情，也已经答应向诺多送还其中一颗精灵宝钻，作为求和的礼物。当然，他知道米尔寇一辈子也不会答应这种事，即便是为了说谎。仅仅说出“我会把其中一颗精灵宝钻送给你”这种话都会让他比吞了滚烫的铁水还要难受。

然而，精灵们并不知道这一点。他阿谀奉承着说服了费艾诺的长子迈兹洛斯和他的人秘密会面，因为精灵领主对宝钻的渴望几乎与米尔寇本人一样强烈。

但尽管如此，天性多疑的家伙是不会相信任何人的，精灵出现时带着比约定中更多的人马参加了会议。

不过索伦早就设好了陷阱，诺多精灵再来者不善都没用。

精灵们遭到的伏击来自附近的森林，几乎全军覆没，只留下迈兹洛斯一条活口，因为索伦要把他献给自己的陛下，重获主人的偏爱。

不过在把囚犯带到米尔寇脚下之前，索伦要先确保米尔寇有兴致接见自己。他赶在押着迈兹洛斯的半兽人军队前面，抢先进了宫殿，往里偷瞄一眼。

米尔寇坐在他的王座上，脸上一副十分厌烦的表情，时不时还打个哈欠。

因此，此刻就是他宣布俘虏身份的最佳时机，因为任何事件，干扰，或情报，无论好坏，对此刻的维拉来说都比百般无赖更有意思。

索伦以比平时更加谨慎的态度走近对方，这一次，他走到宝座前就跪下了，而不是像平时那样点头行礼。

“陛下，您没有传唤我，请原谅我冒昧的不请自来，也请原谅我的大胆。我为您带来一份礼物，相信陛下一定会喜欢，并宽恕我先前犯下的错。”

米尔寇扬起眉毛，看上去并不十分意外，但也不生气。他对索伦的毫不在乎让他提不起生气的兴致。米尔寇无神，暗淡的双眼久久地注视着跪在面前的副官，最后才勉强答道，“别想贬低自己来引起我的同情，索伦。我不会原谅你的，收买我也没用。”

“我并没有贬低自己，陛下，我只想尽一份微薄之力。”说着，索伦站了起来，带着一点狡黠的微笑补充道，“我为您带来了高个子迈兹洛斯。勾斯魔格为您献上过他死去的父亲，我就把他活着的儿子送给您，希望这能比费艾诺的那把骨灰更能让我的主人开心。”

一听到迈兹洛斯的名字，米尔寇立刻在王座上坐直起来，全部的兴致和感官重新被唤醒。

如果在他这种反复无常的神身上有任何事是可以预测的，那就是，他确确实实可以被礼物收买。

“你何时抓住了费艾诺的继承人？我不记得给你下过这样的命令。”他的语气是谴责的，但伴随着这些轻浮的厌恶话语，米尔寇的坏脾气却完全消失殆尽了。

“通情达理的仆人不会等到命令传达下来才去完成主人的心愿。”

此时的索伦口中吐出的花言巧语是一种甜蜜的赞美，这是米尔寇永远听不厌的。尤其是来自于他的副手，一位如此傲慢的人，极少会说这样的好话讨他欢心。

维拉的表情放松下来，掩饰不住内心感到的满足。索伦这次可算是上了道了，只需再说几句就能让他冰山融化。

“迈兹洛斯落在我们手上，这样一来，要得到诺多的确切人数，位置，和作战计划就不是难事了。还有关于费艾诺兄弟的情报，他们为何还未和他的军队会合，何时会合，以及他们是否已经放弃了西部领土……”索伦唠唠叨叨，沉浸在丰富的战略机遇中，“只需给我几天时间就够了，请允许我在地牢里履行我的职责，随后再将最佳状态的犯人呈现给您。在您被囚禁于曼督斯殿堂的三个纪元中，我不仅仅专注于军事问题，陛下。我一直都是奥力身边的工匠和发明家，直到现在也是如此，而这些技巧……这种特殊的才能，使我设计出的情报收集技术既高效，又……怎么说呢，充满想象力。”

米尔寇注意到他的仆人口中故意为之的奉承，嘴角露出一抹难以察觉的微笑。

“情报收集技术？你是说严刑拷打的技术吧。”

那只燃烧着火焰的瞳孔猛然扩张，证实了这一点。作为回应，索伦抚摸着腰间常年携带的鞭子，大方回答，“主人若想要参观我的流程，只需陪我下去一趟便是。包您满意。”

米尔寇确实被这个提议吸引住了，这既能让他娱乐身心，又能更好地打发无休止的无聊。当然，前提是新玩具不会很快坏掉。

他瞥了索伦一眼，想知道为什么只有在谈到刑罚之事时，那张冷冰冰的脸才会显现出一点热度。

这要怪米尔寇激起了他内心的虐待狂倾向吗？还是从另一方面来说，这根本就是迈雅的天性？是某种从一开始就存在于他心中，一直潜伏到两人相遇的那一天才生根发芽的天性？

有那么一会儿，他的目光落在索伦残酷上扬的嘴唇上无法挪开。

那里，有一颗尖牙小小露出半点，他几乎可以看到副手的舌头是如何顺着尖利的弧线划过，像是在挑逗。

米尔寇回想起自己在曼督斯殿堂中梦到的那一幕，两腿之间产生了一阵难挨的刺痒。他不安地坐在王座上调整了一下姿势，命令手下立刻把迈兹洛斯带到他面前。

这名囚犯身上明显有遭受虐待的迹象：衣服数处被撕破，嘴唇上沾着血迹，脸上还有淤青，头发凌乱……

米尔寇不爽地低哼了一声，不愿看到自己的猎物提前被糟蹋。让一个已经断了几根骨头的人精神崩溃是没有什么太大意义的，因为对方到那时候就不会去注意很多其他事情了。然而，他很快明白过来，为什么囚犯会遭受到如此严苛的对待，这个精灵和他父亲几乎是一个模子里刻出来的倔强与叛逆。

他进入宫殿时一路上都在卫兵手里挣扎，几乎被半拖进来，嘴里吐出血沫，口水，以及高等精灵语的诅咒。

他站在王座前，拒绝向米尔寇下跪，索伦不得不用剑柄狠捅了他小腹一下，才强迫他跪倒在地。

米尔寇很高兴。会痛哭流涕，惊恐万分的囚犯是索然无味的，那种人他基本都交给半兽人处理了。

不过，这位诺多王子和他的父亲一样，是个刚烈又有趣的活物。

讨米尔寇喜欢的另一个细节是，他发现精灵的头发是一种奇怪的火红色。他从未见过任何精灵长出这样颜色的头发，能有这种新奇感令他更加快乐，因为米尔寇其实一直都分不太清精灵的长相。跟他手下半兽人丰富多彩的丑态不一样，伊路维塔之子们的身形都是那么千篇一律，那么单调，以至于米尔寇有时都怀疑他们认不出自己的子女和妻儿。

不过看样子，费艾诺应该是没有这种苦恼的，毕竟他这些了不起的后代长成了这样。

“欢迎来到我的宫殿，迈兹洛斯，诺多的王子。我为此地的混乱和阴郁道歉，上次邀请我的兄弟姐妹，维拉们，前来安格班参加聚会时，他们表现得太没有规矩了。”

被提及名字的精灵对米尔寇的讽刺充耳不闻，而且拒绝直视他的眼睛。尽管如此，铁王冠上镶嵌着的精灵宝钻还是不可否认地吸引了他的注意力。米尔寇微笑着指向它们：“认出它们了么？我特意为了你才戴上的，为了让你体验一下回到自己父亲家中的感觉，毕竟您二位如今天人永隔了，是吧。告诉我，迈兹洛斯，他，和我，谁戴起来更好看？“

“是您，黑暗魔君。它们的光辉引走了所有注视过来的人，这样他们就不必盯着你的脸了。“

索伦用上比之前更狠的力道打了犯人一下，对方一时间喘不过气来。

米尔寇笑了一声：“怎么，芬威家的人总是要挑那条最艰难，最痛苦的路走么？别人对你彬彬有礼，且你不远万里费了千辛万苦才来到我家门口夺取我的宝石，这样值得吗？一劳永逸地忘了它们吧，结束这些苦难。“

“它们不是你的东西！那是我父亲的遗产，只有流淌着我家血统的人才有权得到它们。“

“噢，原来你父亲没有告诉你真相吗？真是个伪君子！你知不知道，他在维林诺见到我的第一眼就爱上我了，爱我爱到甚至愿意抛弃妻子孩子和我一起私奔到中土大陆。那个不忠、好色的精灵……他把精灵宝钻许诺给我，作为爱情的见证，但我猜他实际上对被我抛弃这件事感到很不高兴吧……因此才会发动这场荒谬的战争。至于宝钻，他送给我的，我自然就拿走了。这是我的东西。”

迈兹洛斯艰难地露出一个嘲讽笑容。

“你在安格班就是这么对人说的是吗？事实上，我父亲讲述的可是十分不同的故事。他说，是你经常跟踪他，那天你出现在我们家中，下流地口出狂言，父亲也只是叫你回到曼督斯殿堂去。“

“那当然了！他对亲爱的家人们还能说些什么呢！奇怪的是你提到了曼督斯，你知道讽刺的是什么吗，现在只有曼督斯在死者的殿堂里跟他做伴了，是不是很好笑？”

“好笑，”精灵叛逆地回答。他虽然躺在地上，却依旧高昂着头颅，“就像一位精灵让整个阿尔达最强大的存在吃闭门羹一样好笑，就像一只大蜘蛛活吃了黑暗魔君一样好笑。我还听说过一些关于魔苟斯大敌的轶事，你要是愿意，我可以继续讲给你听……“

这一次，索伦瞄准了他的嘴，迈兹洛斯痛苦地大叫一声，吐出一口混着血丝的碎牙。

米尔寇的脸色变得很难看，就连本该流露出的嘲讽都转为阴郁的不安。他匆匆起身。走下王座，异常用力地揪住犯人的头发，强迫对方抬起头与自己对视。

“看来你除了你父亲的美貌和幽默感，还继承了他的臭嘴，”米尔寇咬牙切齿恨恨在他耳边道，“一会儿收拾完你再看看这三样东西你还能剩下什么。”他居高临下地看着对方，高声招呼一旁的侍卫，“把这条臭虫从手腕吊起来，绑在桑戈洛锥姆山最高的峰顶上！不要让他死于饥渴，亦不要让人听信他的胡言乱语，愿他的痛苦无穷无尽。派人到诺多去传信，要是想再见到他们的王子，就早日投降罢！”

半兽人恶毒的爪子抓起迈兹洛斯的手臂，他扭动着拼命反抗。

“别浪费时间了，魔苟斯！我和我的兄弟们早已发下誓言，宁死也不会放弃精灵宝钻。诺多精灵永不投降，永不放弃！”

“我知道。那又如何呢。我也不会放你走……噢，对了，记住这一点，迈兹洛斯，我的名字不是魔苟斯，我是米尔寇，伟大的崛起者。”说完，米尔寇从身边侍卫手里拿过一把刀，割下了一缕精灵迷人的红发，随后下令将俘虏带走。诺多最后几声咒骂消失在远处，被身后缓缓关闭的厚重铁门挡在了外面，变得模糊不清。

米尔寇靠回到王座上，若无其事地玩弄着手里那缕头发，没有理会他的副官，后者惊讶又恼火地望着他。

“陛下，为何要这样做？我以为您要让我来审讯他呢。吊在桑戈洛锥姆山上有何用处？我的刑具运送不到山上去，他这样也不会有力气招供了。”

米尔寇斜着眼看他，简短地说道，“不知道，我改主意了。就是想把他吊一吊，满足一下我一直以来想做的这件事。”

“可是陛下，绞刑日后再上也不迟啊，请让我先审问审问再……”

米尔寇将红发放到他面前，打断了他的话，“看这个，索伦。你在精灵身上见过这种发色么？像火一样的颜色。真希望咱们的狼也能有这样的毛色。来，你留着它吧。”他把发丝递到索伦手里。

索伦叹了口气，苦闷地把沮丧压在心底。既然主人听不进劝，再继续争论下去也没用了。他攥住手心里的头发，转身离去。

米尔寇的视线追随着他的背影，事实上，他这辈子都不会允许索伦审问迈兹洛斯的，那可是费艾诺的儿子，他们住在西部大陆，对米尔寇被维拉囚禁时的经历知道的太多了。毫无疑问，他的副手会重点问一些军事机密，可是……在审讯过程中，精灵难免会透露一些其他细节，一些……更有破坏性的细节。

例如米尔寇在曼督斯的殿堂经受过的羞辱，或者他是如何可耻地屈服在审判者身下，沦为对方的玩物。

或者更糟，精灵也许会说出那件事。任何不纯洁的生物接触到精灵宝钻，都会被其灼伤。

索伦一定会注意到他右手戴着的手套，然后得出结论，然后会明白过来，他的主人无法自行愈合伤口，因此被困在了这具躯壳里。

索伦会知道他的弱点。知道一切。

米尔寇担心自己的副官那向来冰冷的内在会因发现黑暗魔君力量不如从前而燃起蠢蠢欲动的野心。

他会密谋叛变，这是毋庸置疑的。米尔寇死也不能让这种事传进索伦的耳朵里。防敌之心不可无，但越是身边的人也越要防着，尤其是跟你格外亲近，又不可小看的人。

可是，虽然如此，米尔寇还是不想抛弃索伦，至少目前不想。索伦对他是有用的，只要这个秘密不被他知道，米尔寇没有理由扔掉自己的副官。

更何况，在接下来的三年里，他的副官成为了供他娱乐的主要来源。在所有前线一片平静，诺多不再试图进攻的情况下，唯一有点意思的消息，就是芬国昐穿越赫尔克拉赫的痛苦旅程。据说，费艾诺在抵达中土之后下令烧掉了来时乘坐的船只，将他同父异母的兄弟隔在了世界的另一端。

得知这件事后，米尔寇对这位精灵宝钻的创造者产生了新的敬意，后悔当初没能履行承诺把他带到安格班自己的身边。毫无疑问，费艾诺的心是邪恶的，只要有足够的说服力让他加入反面阵营，他会是一个很好用的仆人。

可现在费艾诺死了，芬国昐离自己还隔着十万八千里，说这些话也没什么用。

因此，在分外安宁的环境下，米尔寇除了每天陪索伦去地牢围观他在囚犯身上测试自己的“技术”之外也没有什么别的事好做。在那里，在安格班令人窒息的地牢之中，没有一丝微风吹过，死亡的恶臭久居不散。

迈雅对他表面上展现出的虚假兴趣感到非常自豪，因为他在地牢里展开的活动通常都是遭到同事的鄙视和不满的。而勾斯魔格尤为如此，虽然索伦一厢情愿地怀疑那是因为炎魔生来就肠胃比较敏感……

不过就算是米尔寇，时不时的也会觉得有点恶心，但他整日无所事事，闲着也是闲着，只好天天看索伦挥舞着鞭子，在那些可怜的家伙身上留下血红的长痕。

然而，迈雅不止一次惊讶地发现主人着迷的对象和自己预料中的不一样。米尔寇关注的不是刑罚的过程，也不是那些挥洒的鲜血，更不是在痛苦中挣扎的囚犯，而是他。是索伦。米尔寇注视着索伦手臂的每一次弯曲，注视着他脖颈上滚动的汗珠和脊背的运动，索伦在维拉那双不透明的黑色眼珠里仿佛看到了暗暗燃烧着的火焰。

每当此时，米尔寇就有种自己暴露了意图的不详预感，于是总会想办法把对方的注意力转移到别的事情上，比如突然责备他把刑具到处乱放，弄脏了东西，或者让器具生了锈。即使就在前一秒他还完全对这些混乱，灰尘，铁锈视若无睹。

然而，当索伦听从命令开始清理收拾的时候，又能感觉自己被主人从背后凝视着，那是一种急切的视线，隐含着奇怪的闷骚感。

不幸的是，有一次米尔寇看他看得太入迷，情不自禁靠得比平时更近了点，然而就在这一天，那台新建好的器械出了故障……

霎那间，索伦和他的主人发现两人双双被黑血和半兽人的肠肚溅得满头满脸，米尔寇飞速冲出地牢，在浴缸里泡了至少两个小时，期间用古老的维拉语愤恨咒骂着，所幸没有人能听懂。

在那之后，他有差不多一个星期没搭理索伦，也没去地牢，但之后又装作无事发生似地溜达下去了。

下去的第一天，索伦决定向主人展示一些比高端的刑罚技术更巧妙的东西。他带米尔寇去了地牢里的其他房间，在米尔寇被囚禁的期间内，索伦就在这里多次尝试着用各种各样的生物做改造实验，让它们变得更强壮，聪明，高效。

他将其称之为“躯体二设”。

米尔寇听到这种大言不惭的委婉说法，自然是会心一笑。

手术台上，一个不幸的半兽人手脚被束缚着，发出痛苦，命垂一线的呻吟。这只半兽人体型还小，没什么用途，并看上去显然承受了一些他的躯体应当承受不住的折磨。

米尔寇皱着眉头，望向自己的副官。他不喜欢别人随意损坏自己的作品，尤其是以这样一种没有目的的方式。

索伦耸了耸肩，“原本是想靠他繁衍出一种新的半兽人种族，比现存的更高大强壮，领导能力更优秀。但是没能成功，陛下，我的本意是好的……”

米尔寇不耐烦地一挥手，打断了他的解释，叫他拿一支火把来。

地牢里的空气已经极为稀薄了，火焰几乎燃不起来，它燃烧时所产生的烟雾加上浓烈的干锈血腥味，使四周闷热得几乎令凡人无法忍受。

在火把的照耀下，那可怜的生物看到了造物主居高临下的脸庞，深不可测的黑眼令他感到恐惧，也令他意外地冷静了下来，听天由命般停止了挣扎和呻吟。

米尔寇把那只裸露着的左手放在半兽人粗糙的脖颈上，弯下腰与他直视。他的嘴凑到那只丑陋的耳朵旁，用那种先于万物存在的语言低声说了些什么。

那是埃努第一次在一如面前歌唱时的语言，比维拉语还要古老，原始，对凡人之耳尤为可怕的语言，它遵循的规则不属于这个星球，也不该为这星球上居住的生物所知。

索伦几乎已经遗忘了这种语言，如今，它又从时间和记忆的深渊中找了回来。主人的声音对他产生了强大的吸引力，索伦不得不努力稳住才能防止自己脱离肉体，奔向维拉与其灵魂融合。

但这种同样的声音对半兽人产生了完全不同的影响。他在痛苦中瑟缩着，不是因为肉体受到了折磨，而是因为灵魂被硬生生扭曲变形。

在暴力和尖叫声中，米尔寇十分平静，并一直低声耳语，神态几乎是甜蜜的。

几乎，带着爱……就算不是爱着这只可怜的生物，也是爱着他自身的创造力。

做完这一切后，米尔寇对着那只不幸的半兽人的嘴轻轻吹了一口气，然后站了起来。

索伦的左眼炙热无比，他的灵魂难以平静，被困在肉体的四面墙壁之中。

“看见没有，索伦？是这样做的。”米尔寇简短地说道。半兽人陷入了沉睡之中，呼吸平静而有规律。“你永远无法像我一样创造新的种族。”

“为什么要这样说，陛下？”索伦被维拉的话深深刺痛了。

“因为，创造生命是艺术，不是科学。它所需要的牺牲是你一辈子也无法放弃的东西。你那死气沉沉的内在是无法理解这一切的。”

说完，米尔寇傲慢地转身离开了地牢，留下索伦在彻彻底底的痛苦中沉沦。更令他感到羞耻的时，那种叛逆的精神还是没有因此而沉静下来，反而像一只笼中小鸟般不断在他内心扑棱着。他别无所想，只想跟着米尔寇攀登上去，不断进入，进入，直到跟着他到达他内心的深处，直到他在米尔寇身上找到自己所缺少的东西。

第二天，两人回到地牢时，半兽人身上发生了一些变化。

他变得更高大，手臂也开始长出一些肌肉，尖牙似乎变得更长，眼睛闪烁着冷冷的磷光，如同两条邪恶的裂缝，比以前更加凶猛嗜血。

索伦仔细检查了所有半兽人进化的迹象，脑海中立刻浮现出数百个关于新种族的使用计划。如果能够增加足够数量的半兽人，战争的天平会迅速向有利于他们的方向倾斜过来。于是，他向主人如实报告了这一切。

但米尔寇似乎并不怎么在意，他环视了一下房间，没有再看方才提到的半兽人。

“不不，索伦，这都无所谓了……我对半兽人这种生物有点厌倦，这么丑陋，悲惨的东西。我想要点什么别的……一种拥有坚硬铁鳞的生物，任何武器都无法刺穿。”

“鳞片……您是说鱼类么？”

“对，但是要会飞的。”

“鸟？“

“不是，不要鸟。要更像蛇的……”

索伦在主人新奇的想法中迷失了方向。米尔寇走近地牢角落一些挂在天花板上的铁钩，拿在手里仔细观察。

“我还想让它拥有这样的爪子。”

“所以说是一条蛇，但是有腿？”

米尔寇看到钩子上沾着的碎肉，厌恶地松开了手，转过身望着自己的副官，对方的左眼正疑惑地盯着自己。维拉若有所思地看了它一会儿。

“我还想让它在身体内充满火焰。我想让它喷火。”米尔寇最后总结道。

索伦试图在脑海中想象出这个新生物的模样，尽管他认为主人只是在即兴发挥，但他意识到这可能会从中产生一些十分有趣的东西。那双单薄的嘴唇弯出一抹狡黠微笑。

“别担心，陛下，火蛇会有的，我会负责为您提供原材料……”

由此便开始了后来被人称作“龙”的物种的繁殖。

这些可怕又巨大的怪物，能够几秒钟内瓦解一支军队，刚开始繁殖时却只是小巧的爬行生物，像微不足道的蛇类一般。

米尔寇和他的副官看着它们在黑暗又神秘的孵化仓中一天天成长，观察着它们腹部和胸腔逐渐鼓出的部分化为肢干，尖牙的毒液缓缓滴落，直到怪物的吐息渗出硫磺气味。

当孵化仓变得太小时，米尔寇将它们移到了巨大的地下坑里，让这群小虫子在那里越发肥壮，越发聪慧。

在第一批生物中，最反常丰满的一只被命名为格劳龙，米尔寇十分钟爱它。

然而，试图进化出翅膀的实验一直在失败，但这个细节可以等到以后再说。

对索伦来说，那是最为快乐的日子。

龙的繁殖成为了两人的秘密计划，是只有米尔寇和他能共享的东西。通过这些作品，二人之间产生了一种亲密感，虽然凡人和神明之间有着无法逾越的鸿沟，但索伦不敢想象自己能够跟米尔寇如此亲密，就连在最疯狂的梦中也不敢想象。

而那些巨大的爬行生物确确实实是他们两人的后代，诞生于迈雅和维拉结合后的恶。

米尔寇孕育了它们，孵化了它们，从自己体内取出了它们。而他，索伦，则负责喂养，增强小家伙们的力量，让它们成长得像钢铁一样坚硬，无情，以保护他的主赋予它们内在的神秘火光。

在那黑暗的洞穴中，两人一同长久地注视着它们身上金属鳞片反射出的光泽，在火把的照射下，像银色幽魂般闪耀个不停。

他们注视着巨蛇那迷惑众生的瞳孔，在黑暗中短暂地闪烁了一秒，随后归于沉寂。

以及，某一天，在那些生物鼻孔里喷出的蒸汽和硫化物中，索伦感到一股温热的气息顺着脖子轻拂下去，和洞穴里令人窒息的空气截然不同。当他转过身时，发现主人正俯身在他面前，闭着眼睛，明显正在嗅他皮肤和头发上的气味。

米尔寇深深呼出一口气，睁开了眼，两人对视了一会儿，随后米尔寇转身就走，消失在一团蒸汽后面。

索伦对主人古怪的行为耸了耸肩。

他不明白对方为什么会这样做，尤其是考虑到在一整天辛苦劳作后，自己的体味应该不太好闻。

但不管怎么说，米尔寇如此频繁地接近他，应该是件好事没错，索伦对此心满意足。

是的，那是最为快乐的日子，不仅仅是因为他和主人度过了亲密的时光，更因为他给这些实验提供的原材料，来自于勾斯魔格最宝贝的宠物，费了很大力气精心饲养照料的可憎东西。

每当他路过那个炎魔，看到他拼命寻找自己心爱的动物时，索伦都会感到极大的快乐。每隔几天就会有更多动物神秘消失，勾斯魔格怎么也找不到，就算找到它们也不再是原来的样子。

但是这三年过去之后，快乐的日子也走到了头。

…

即将有可怖之物降临的第一个迹象，出现于西边的天空。当时索伦正骑马穿过多瑞亚斯森林的边缘，在美丽安的环带附近寻找哪怕任何细微的突破口，突然，漆黑的夜色就变淡了，一道白光冲破树叶间的空隙，投下原本不该存在的阴影。

索伦勒停了马，吃惊地抬起头来。一个巨大的白色圆盘，模糊不清，布满了洞，从海洋上方升起，自遥远的维林诺释放到空中。

在索伦看来，那是一个丑陋而病态的球体，它的到来给原本美丽的黑暗夜空带来了可恶的澄澈。毫无疑问，这是对天空的一种荒谬又毫无必要的修饰，是来自维拉们的侮辱。

更不幸的是，这个物体的外表使他痛苦地想起了自己的右眼，那块惨白而暗淡的玻璃，在意识到这一点后，维拉们这一傲慢的行为进一步激怒了他。

索伦策马狂奔回到了安格班。

新出现的光明令他感到浑身赤裸，仿佛在西方的敌人面前无处可藏，他在铁山之间的平原上，一举一动都能够被对方追踪，窥视。

回到宫殿中，站在米尔寇面前，索伦发现对方变得异常激动。

米尔寇在大厅里来回渡步，时不时从一扇小窗内焦急地张望出去，想弄清楚那个新的天体是否还在原处，并几乎没和自己的副官说上几句话，没一会工夫就表示想先回到寝宫去。

索伦怀疑主人现在是困了，他理解不了对方从维林诺回来后养成的作息习惯，尤其是安格班每天都有那么多事要做。

来自维拉们的第二个警示迹象，也是最为不祥的一个，在米尔寇沉睡时悄然降临。

那天，索伦的靴底和他呼叫维拉的喊声以异乎寻常的能量在铁穹中回荡，仆人看到副官脸上的表情，吓得纷纷让开了路。

但没人应答他。索伦急匆匆闯进米尔寇的寝宫，发现两个炎魔正在门口站岗。

“停下，黑暗魔君的命令，不允许任何人打扰他休息。无论死人活人，一律不准进入。“其中一个炎魔厉声警告，在门口举起剑锋交叉着挡住了路。

索伦平时能够压抑住的那种愤怒几乎要突破临界。

“滚开，蠢货，到外面看看你就知道我为什么这么急着来见黑暗魔君了！“

但由于守卫们依然固执地站在原地，索伦决定一劳永逸地发泄自己的不满。他抽出鞭子，在炎魔们的脸上连抽了三下。然后，它们彼此看了看对方，愣了一秒钟，随后集体扑了上来。

索伦知道自己不能同时对付两个手持火鞭的庞大炎魔，于是他以猫科动物一般的敏捷躲过了迎头而来的一击，迅速化为一只蝙蝠。那两个愤怒的炎魔在堡垒的走廊里追着他，索伦不断在他们头顶盘旋，时不时还飞下去咬一口。

这些炎魔显然愿意为了完成守门的任务碾碎主人的副官，即便他是米尔寇的得力助手，因为勾斯魔格对他的恨意已经渗透到他手下掌管的部队中去了。

索伦一路飞到下面几层，最后终于通过活板门进入了一个地窖，炎魔们也跟了进去，随后，他脱离了躯壳，来到地窖外，恢复了原来的身体，然后施咒锁上了门。

炎魔们在地窖里疯狂砸门，威胁他立马放它们出来，还对他恶语连篇，但索伦一句也听不进去。

放出来的事日后再谈吧。放不放的，就取决于他之后的心情了。

终于清除障碍后，他回到米尔寇的寝宫门前，小心翼翼地推门走了进去。

房间内一片漆黑，他点亮门口的一盏灯。

索伦很少会到这里来，只有当米尔寇偶尔叫他去谈一些关于战略部署的情况，又恰好还在寝宫懒得去别处走动的时候。

现在，那张巨大的黑色木床占据了寝宫的中央，无数挂毯和地毯上织着精巧的符号花样，装饰在墙面，地板上。米尔寇之前没有这么注重个人隐私，这个地方曾经是空无一物的。

维拉侧着身沉睡着，身上盖着黑色的被单，索伦站在门口就能听到他平静的呼吸声。

他缓慢地走过去，被眼前所看到的一切深深迷住。

米尔寇脸上的表情如此陌生，要不是头上还戴着那顶镶嵌了精灵宝钻的王冠，索伦简直都要认不出他来。

那张苍白的脸蛋上没有愤怒，恼火，没有怀疑或痛苦，平整光滑。虽然这种景象仅限于维拉还在睡觉的时候，但索伦依然觉得，主人回到了最初的状态，在埃努的音乐还没有给他的灵魂带来压迫之前。

虽然他睡着的样子看上去很甜蜜，但索伦还是必须把他叫醒，却又在准备下手的时候不知如何是好。

他出声说了几句话，但效果还不够，又不想无礼地对主人大喊大叫。

这时，他注意到米尔寇的被单滑落了一点，露出一段肩膀和右臂，在黑色背景的衬托下白得惊人。奇怪的是，即使他睡觉时会脱光全部的衣服，手上却仍然戴着那只黑绸手套。

这就很可疑了，索伦生出一种强烈的欲望，想要摘下那只手套，弄清楚主人如此努力试图隐藏的秘密到底是什么。但他做不出这么大胆的事，更何况，现如今更重要的是向主人通报外面发生的一切，而不是刺探他的秘密。

考虑到现有的选择，他决定轻轻碰一下米尔寇的肩膀，看能不能这样把他叫醒。

虽然这么做不太尊重主人，索伦平时除了亲吻手背之外从没碰过米尔寇任何地方，但这总比冲着他耳朵大喊或者往他头上泼冷水要好多了吧。

通过触摸，米尔寇的皮肤似乎难以置信的柔软和温暖，索伦可以摸到下面的每一根骨头，他很熟悉这些骨头和关节的位置，知道它们断裂时会发出什么声音，也熟知被剑插入其中的那种感觉。

现在，他证实了主人皮肤下也有同样的骨头，可能也会感到同样的痛苦，这使他内心充满复杂的情绪。

索伦十分专注地抚摸着那段关节，探索着每一处边缘，入神到完全没有发现米尔寇正在不安地翻身，最后，被索伦放在他肩膀上冰冷的手指从昏睡中拉了出来。

当米尔寇睁开眼时，发现副官就站在眼前，站在他床头，甚至还伸手碰他，所有那些熟悉的负面情绪又一股脑地浮现在脸上：愤怒，恼火，怀疑……还有一点恐惧，以及困惑。

“索伦！你在这里做什么？”他喊了一声，往后缩去。

迈雅急忙把手抽开，十分局促。

“我不是吩咐过不允许任何人打扰么？你怎么敢偷偷溜进我的寝宫？为什么碰我，你在策划什么，你这个叛徒！？”

维拉遮住自己的手臂和肩膀，仿佛连那一小片皮肤都羞于露出来似的。索伦急得连连道歉，不想让米尔寇对他产生任何不好的怀疑。

“真的十分对不起，陛下，我不想这样贸然闯入吓到您的，但是外面有不寻常的事情发生，天空中出现了一种迹象。您应该尽快出去看看。”

米尔寇皱起眉，还在生气，但这个奇怪的消息令他产生了一种不祥的预感，让他感觉自己必须亲自出门探个究竟。

下床更衣之际，他命令索伦转过去面对着墙壁。

副官照做了，但是，当他听到身后传来布料展开，摩擦，滑到主人身上的沙沙声时，却感到一阵不适。

非常不适。

他从来没有想过自己会想象米尔寇本人，赤身裸体的模样。

那是一位维拉，一位神明，他的裸体是不可想象的。

但是现在，索伦听着他穿衣的声音，脑海中不可避免地浮现出那副形象来，他在想着长袍下的米尔寇会是怎样一副画面，看上去会不会是美丽的。被明令禁止回头看只会让事情变得更糟罢了。

因此，当维拉终于穿戴完毕，开口命他带自己出门时，索伦大大松了口气。

米尔寇似乎没有注意到寝宫门口的炎魔卫兵已经不在了，也许他刚睡醒还有点犯迷糊。

在穿过无数条长廊，爬上长长的阶梯之后，副官终于把主人领到了门口。在门外，一种奇异的澄澈突兀地改变了一切的外观和色泽。

米尔寇眯起眼睛环顾四周，显然十分迷惑不解，好像什么也看不清一样。

一种不愉快的情绪开始在他心里沸腾起来，随后，当他向西方望去时，终于见到了那个可怕的迹象。

一个巨大无比的火球吞噬了维林诺地平线上的天空，光芒缓缓向东移动着，威胁着要将它所经过的一切焚烧殆尽。那是罗瑞林最后的果实，那肿胀、肥大的瘤子从树枝上生长出来，被毒物侵蚀。

那是维拉之眼，维拉之眼正在望着他，望着米尔寇，他们终究还是窥视到他了，那全方位的凝视刺透了他，由内到外，在维拉们面前，他将再也不会拥有任何秘密，不会有了。

当那束可怖的火焰穿透他的时候，米尔寇身上的每一道伤口都燃烧起来，作为对那颗大星召唤的回应。

精灵宝钻造成的灼伤，还有曼督斯给他留下的所有伤痕，合在一起引发了米尔寇记忆中从未有过的剧烈疼痛。

无论是托卡斯的毒打，维拉审判者的羞辱，宝钻的触碰，抑或是乌苟立安特那双口器的咬合，都无法与这种痛苦相提并论。

米尔寇以为自己要当场死去了，就像费艾诺那样，化为一堆灰烬。

索伦听到身旁的一声尖叫，把目光从远处的那颗星上移开，看到主人正蜷缩在地上，在痛苦中颤抖。

阳光虽然让他感到略为不适，但肯定比不上他的主正遭受的折磨。索伦惊恐万分，冲到米尔寇身边用自己的黑色斗篷盖住他，扶着他回到了安格班安全的黑暗中去。

有那么好一会儿，米尔寇仍然半昏迷地躺在他怀里，发出疼痛难忍的呻吟声，直到幽冷的大厅和副官的怀抱开始熄灭吞噬他躯体的火焰。

他抬起头，看到索伦在幽暗中用斗篷裹着自己，就像一只张开翅膀保护他的蝙蝠。米尔寇忍不住伸手一把推开了他。

他摇摇晃晃地走过大厅，如同垂死之人，登上宝座后立马瘫软在地，双臂放在座位上，把脸埋进了手臂中。

索伦注视着他颤抖的身体，怀疑维拉是否正在抽泣。他不知道此时此刻自己该怎么做，要跟对方说点什么？安慰他？接近他？还是离他远点？

于是，他站在门口一动没动，也一声不吭。

从宫殿那头传来了主人结结巴巴，语无伦次的声音：“维拉……是维拉……他们来抓我了……他们又想要把我烧死……烧焦我的皮肤和内脏，用火焰刺穿我……那只眼，他们的那只眼在看着我！不，不不不！他们战胜不了我的，我是最强大的存在！我……”

随后，他硬撑着站起来，开始像个疯子一样在大厅里渡步，尖叫声混合着咒骂，“我要杀了他们每个人，每一个人！一切！就算要沉没整个贝烈瑞安德，把我自己都淹死在阴影里，我也要把他们拖下去！他们对我做的这一切是无法原谅的，无法原谅！还有一如，我要把一如也杀了！他要是有胆，就让永恒的诅咒落在我身上吧！诅咒我千百万年！我诅咒他们一千万，千千万年！”

在胡言乱语之中，他突然停了下来，死死盯着他的副官。

那双眼睛里充满了癫狂，剧痛，和恐惧，米尔寇似乎现在才注意到索伦的存在，看到他后立刻冲过去，一把抓住索伦的胳膊。

“索伦，索伦！我的得力大将！你必须做点什么！快遮住天上那个可恶的火炬！我不想要，我不想再看到它你听见了没有！让它消失！让它那该死的光芒赶紧消失！”他拉着索伦一阵猛晃。

索伦则很不明白，主人到底希望自己做什么来对抗维拉之星？他对自己有几斤几两清楚得很，那点微不足道的力量根本没有用处。但米尔寇似乎被这新出现的光亮折磨得不清，直到现在还哆嗦着，双眼湿润狂热地看着他。

主人一定是神志不清了，需要先冷静下来自己才能和他对话。

“陛下，陛下，请您冷静，”他温柔地低声安慰，“方才是您第一次面对新的光明，在下看得出您受到了严重的伤害，但这只不过是因为您没有利用起您强大的力量。维拉是伤害不了陛下的，也无法从遥远的西方抓到您。这里很安全，陛下不要担心，等您恢复原来的力量，就不会被那点可悲的光亮折磨了。”

米尔寇摇着头。

“不，不不不，你不懂，他们把我烧死了。他把我烧死在了他的殿堂上，对我做出那么多可怕的事情我受不了那个火球……无论如何都得把它扑灭，把它碾碎或者……”米尔寇的眼睛里迸发出一种独特的光芒，这是他每次生出某种疯狂的想法时特有的模样。他松开抓着索伦的手，沉思了几秒，“或者把它藏起来，把光藏起来！”他得意大喊，“索伦！我要桑戈洛锥姆山的山顶吐出更多的烟雾，更多的黑暗，把那可怕的光给我盖住，我永远都不要再看到那畸形的玩意！三个山峰还不够，我要九个！九座山峰！再造六座出来，每一个都要吐出污秽的尘土和云烟，快去做吧索伦！为你的主人去做吧！”

索伦简直吓呆了，主人难不成真的认为在要塞上还可以再加盖六座山峰吧？

“米尔寇陛下，您要我做的，实在是无法完成。桑戈洛锥姆山已经到了最高的高度了，别说六座，就算再建一座，堡垒的墙就会支撑不起山体重量，这里的一切都会倒塌的。这座堡垒一开始的设计只能支撑三座山峰，九座万万不行啊。”

米尔寇的脸色阴沉下来，眼里闪现出愤怒的火光，预示着一场风暴即将来临。

“不行！？什么叫不行？你懂个屁？你知道的有我多吗，你什么都不懂！”

“陛下，我也曾是奥力的助手，几千年来辅助维拉的铁匠和工匠，建筑上的概念还是略懂一二的。”

“噢，你现在又成了奥力的迈雅了？那我怎么不把你送回到他那儿去，看看他对你会不会这么仁慈！”米尔寇恶狠狠地威胁道。

索伦能感觉到主人的恶从他身上每一个毛孔散发出来，直扑到自己脸上，但他依旧坚持着自己的观点。

“我不想回到奥力身边，您若想在桑戈洛锥姆上建造九座山峰，那么我会照办，我会像以往那样满足您的愿望。但在下向您保证，这座山一定会塌。因为物理定律在这个星球上没有人可以改变，即便是您。”

维拉的嘴角紧张地抽搐了一下，发现副官正毫无表情地盯着自己，不对称的眼睛里只有漠然和冷淡。米尔寇此刻对索伦恨之入骨，几乎想把对方毒打一顿。

但最终，他克制住了自己，转身大步穿过大殿。

在消失于后宫的门帘后之前，他给索伦下了最后通牒：“把桑戈洛锥姆的九座山峰建好，否则你就代替费艾诺的儿子吊死在那上面罢。”

索伦微微颔首，自言自语道，“我的陛下，尽管您错了，我也会尽我所能履行您的命令。如果整个堡垒要倒塌在我们头上，那就这样吧。”

…

因此，之前索伦自以为早已完工的桑戈洛锥姆开发项目又重新提上了日程。

刚开始，他还抱着一种徒劳的希望，希望米尔寇的疯狂只是转瞬即逝的，希望对方会重新考虑一下叫停这整件事。当然，这并没有发生。

太阳的光芒似乎炙烤了他的身体，也炙烤了他的理智。

在接下来的日子里，他的精神状况一度陷入低谷。他下令封锁了安格班仅有的几扇小窗户，害怕光芒会渗透进来，而当那团巨大的火盘悬浮在天空中时，他从不离开自己的房间。

所幸的是，这个圆盘就像它夜晚的同伴一样会挪过天空，当它消失在西方时，世界会重新享受一丝宁静。

然而，就算它只是一颗路过的星星，也让建筑工作展开得非常痛苦。半兽人会受到光明的伤害，变得虚弱无比，经常从高处摔落，绊倒，丢掉石块，甚至毫无预兆地猝死，大概因为脱水。而且这次，巨怪也完全排不上用场了，原来他们对太阳的光线如此没有抵抗力，被照到就会变成石头。

索伦也被搞得很不舒服，他的眼睛会疼，在高温下会喘不过气来，皮肤上会出现血红的烧伤。

唯一承受能力还算强的似乎只有炎魔。

还有那群精灵奴隶，当然了，他们很欢迎这个来自维拉们的碍眼玩意儿，甚至认为它是有益的。

每当看到他们满怀希望地望着东方，等待着火球的到来时，索伦都会恶狠狠地啐一口唾沫。

更糟糕的是，他收到情报，芬国昐和他的手下终于抵达了中土大陆。好巧不巧的，这种消息来临时他总是陷在某个荒唐的造山项目中无法抽身，完不成本该部署的那些军事计划。

就像多瑞亚斯那次一样，等到他们准备好进攻诺多的时候，黄花菜都凉了，对方早就会合了起来，整装待发。

事实上，那位新晋的将领是如此胆大傲慢，竟敢直接站到安格班要塞的大门口，像是等着被觐见一样敲起了门。

这件事发生在太阳还没落下的时候，外面热得让人难以忍受，米尔寇所有的仆人都正巧躲在堡垒较低的地方避暑。

厚实的铁壁外传来号角声和芬国昐挑衅的大喊，“魔苟斯！你这个懦夫！出来决斗！”

米尔寇吓得魂飞魄散地把副官叫了来，开始语无伦次地说一些，维拉众在外面，维拉众又拿着镣铐来捆我了，索伦你赶紧出去谈判，诸如此类愚蠢的胡话。

索伦花了好一会儿才让他平静下来，并说服了米尔寇外面并没有维拉，只是一个可悲的精灵，他的剑对黑暗魔君不起作用。

当然，等到米尔寇回过神来以后，芬国昐早就不在了，大概是厌烦了等待，而且敌人在面对挑衅时的冷漠让他觉得有点掉面子。

不久之后，桑戈洛锥姆山的第四个山峰也完工了，米尔寇决定在此时朝诺多精灵的军营地，米斯林湖，发射一股浓烟作为报复。由于有了新的火山坑，蒸汽比以往的更黑暗浓厚，竟短暂地掩盖住了太阳。

虽然只是短暂的，米尔寇还是对此结果十分满意，并因此激发了继续建造更多山峰的激情。

此外，勾斯魔格为了跟索伦作对，还一个劲儿地在米尔寇面前献殷勤，不断称赞陛下所做的每件事都是正确的，工程进行得很完美。

但索伦知道，工程进展并不顺利，因为新的峰顶已经开始出现裂缝，而更糟糕的是，堡垒一侧的墙体也逐渐裂开了。

虽然它们只是难以察觉的裂缝，但却是真实存在的，并且只会一天比一天长，一天比一天深。

索伦试图警告过许多次，但发现没有人在听。

米尔寇希望工程能尽快完成，就算匆忙赶工也没关系，他只想听到一切都在按照计划进行，即使那是一个谎言。于是米尔寇的仆人们就只好如此照做。

最终，就连索伦也厌倦了一次次重复着同样的警告。

于是当烟雾散去，他发现迈兹洛斯神秘失踪后，索伦什么都没说。

况且，米尔寇这段时间根本不再踏出安格班一步，他不会意识到囚犯不见了的，自己最好不要让他生这个气，也不要让自己生这个气。

然而，和平的幻象很快就会以最坏的方式被打破。

某天早晨，米尔寇像往常一样在寝宫里办公，坐在床边百般无赖地看着密探方才送来的一张地图。

他现在与外界彻底隔绝，这些标有敌人位置的地图是他与外部世界以及王国边境联系的唯一纽带。

当米尔寇把新地图和前一周的地图放在一起，比较着诺多领土是否又扩张了的时候，一种奇异的咯吱声从堡垒的墙壁里传来。

他吃惊地抬头一看，发现寝宫墙上出现一道裂缝，从天花板上蜿蜒而下，很快没入了地板里。

一种比维拉摧毁乌塔莫那天还要响亮的巨响震动了整个建筑。碎石、岩壁、金属、和水泥像瀑布一样从堡垒的最高层倾泻到最深处的地窖。寝宫屋顶的一部分就这样在震惊的维拉眼前倒塌了，十几米开外，堆积如山的废墟和扭曲变形的房梁从空中坠落。

假如他不是正好坐在这个位置，米尔寇很可能要被当场压扁。

他盯着那堆瓦砾看了一会，及其困惑，却没做出任何反应，仿佛他明白不过来现场所发生的事情。只有当他看向四周的废墟时，一个不安的想法才终于开始成型。

如果这些巨石真的落到他身上，会怎么样？

他是神明，是不朽的，这一点毋庸置疑。但他的身体可以受损，而他现在被困在这具身体里，遭受的任何伤害都是不可逆转的，要一辈子忍耐那些伤痛。

一股寒气沿着他的背脊飞快窜上来，让米尔寇突然觉得很冷。

他从没有像现在这样意识到自己的脆弱，意识到自己有多么无助，意识到这个世界是如此危险。

他把地图扔到地上，怒不可遏地离开了宫殿。

炎魔和半兽人被突然的崩塌搞得晕头转向，慌慌张张地跑来跑去，在看到主人象一颗炙热的彗星般穿过大厅时，他们好奇地跟上去围在他身旁。但米尔寇当时并没有注意到它们，只有一个名字，他一遍又一遍地重复着，咆哮声如此之大，连仅剩的完好无损的柱子都有被震塌的风险。

“索伦！”

副官听到自己的名讳后转过身来。

他正站在安格班门外，望着远处的高地。在那里，桑戈洛锥姆的第四座山峰已经全然消失了，回归到原始的无定形状态。

令他惊讶的是，米尔寇居然也走了出来，忍受着阳光毒辣的照射，朝他投来疯狂的仇视目光。

“你……你！我命令你监督工程进展，确保一切顺利！你做了什么，你做了什么！？”他咆哮着逼近索伦，投下的阴影居高临下地笼罩住他。

但即便如此，索伦依然冷静。

“正如陛下所说，我为这座山造了一座新的山峰。也正如我所说，山塌了。”

“不，你说谎，这一切都是谎言！这是……是你的计谋而且……”米尔寇眼前一阵黑，光线穿透了他的每一寸皮肤和肌肉，然后又像腐蚀性的液体一样穿透了他的骨头。他忍受着极大的痛苦，用光了无穷的耐力，才终于抬起头来，看到了发生在山上的一切。一轮全新的不愉快意外地增加了他的不安。“我的精灵呢？那个红发的精灵呢！？索伦！你把他藏到哪里去了！”

“陛下，我不知道什么……”

“闭嘴！你这个叛徒！闭上嘴！这都是你的错，你故意建错了我的山，我知道你想干什么索伦，你是不是想杀了我，取代我的位置？你要把我压在废墟下，是不是？然后坐上我的宝座，把我的王冠戴在你那可恶的双眼之上！”

米尔寇用那只戴着手套的手紧紧掐住迈雅的脖子，副官拼命汲取着空气。

“不是的……我不会那样做的。取代您，阿尔达最强大的神祗，是如此荒谬不可完成的目标，我绝不会在这上面浪费一分一秒。”

米尔寇眯起双眼。他要怎么才能相信这个野心勃勃的迈雅？他怎能相信这样一个人呢，这人的脸上生着令他如此痛苦的两道天光：苍白的月亮和炽热的太阳。

米尔寇抓在他脖子上的手收紧了几分，索伦的气管和喉结几乎要被捏碎。

“可恶的叛徒，你心里毫无半分荣誉和忠诚可言么！”他咬牙切齿地咒骂，“让我来好好教导你，正如同当年我把你从维拉身边抢走，把你的光明变为黑暗，把你重塑成我喜欢的模样；如今，我也要把你变成一个卑微，下贱的奴仆，让你知道该怎么样尊重我！就先从惩罚开始怎么样？为你的背叛受到应有的惩罚！”

米尔寇说着，掐着索伦的脖子把他拖进了安格班的堡垒。

维拉拖着他穿过宽敞的宫殿大厅，两边聚集的大量半兽人都见证了副官的失宠。许多生物都在急切地等待着这一刻的到来，它们的后背仍能隐隐感受到那根黑鞭的毒打。

看到那名如此令人憎恨的施暴者被主人像贱畜一样掐着脖子，它们感到高兴极了，其中有大胆者，甚至想指着他的脸当面嘲笑，但在看到那只左眼缩小的瞳孔时便改了主意。毕竟，索伦是个睚眦必报的人，而他受辱只会是一时，不是一世。

米尔寇终于在安格班底层一堵厚墙前停下了脚步，把索伦扔到墙前的地上。

“臭虫，该为你所做的一切付出代价了。因为你的自满，你的叛逆，和你缺乏的忠诚，你将受到维拉曾对我施下的惩罚，你将尝到被关在一个暗无天日的洞里，被周遭世界逐渐忘记的滋味。”

在这之后，米尔寇命人拿来了他的武器格龙德，在墙体外侧开出一个不大不小的洞，露出一片狭小的空间，打算用来囚禁这个不幸的迈雅。

这些步骤没有向索伦解释的必要，因为他已经猜到了主人的意图。

“陛下，如果您想这样对我，那很好。我只想让您知道，我从来未曾想过要害您，也不会为此怨恨陛下，因为我知道，是恐惧和痛苦迫使您这样做的。”他趴在地上这样说，声音有些嘶哑，却很安静。

“恐惧和痛苦！的确，在接下来的几个世纪里，这些将会是你唯一能感受到的，直到我厌倦你的惩罚为止。现在，把衣服给我脱掉。”他趾高气昂地用一根手指指着索伦命令道。

索伦开始解开自己的衬衣扣子，四周半兽人揶揄的笑容变得更加肆无忌惮。

“谁叫你这样做了，蠢货！”米尔寇叫道，“是这样！”

话音刚落，他的手突然一动，扯下了迈雅的肉体躯壳，让他回归为自身最基础的形态：一个苍白的，瑟瑟发抖的灵体。

索伦的心被主人这一举动深深刺痛了，周围所有还能看见他的炎魔都在轻声窃笑嘀咕。勾斯魔格就站在最前面，脸上挂着满意的嘲笑，令索伦的自尊心有一点下降，但也只有一点点。毕竟能让他羞愧的余地已经所剩无几了，所有一切都被他唯一所爱之人的拒绝带来的悲伤而占据。

两人之间再无更多的话可说，米尔寇的前副官抬腿迈进了墙内的裂缝中，一块块石板在恢复的过程中逐渐遮住了火把最后一点光芒。

他最后看到的，是米尔寇那双愤怒的眼睛，那双眼睛里流露出的失望，是对他现在脆弱精神的最后一击。

当所有石头回归完毕后，米尔寇用咒语封住了墙壁，将索伦彻底封闭在黑暗中。

…

从那一刻起，时间对他来说失去了意义，他只生活在永恒的寒冷和绝望之中，被剥夺了一直以来保护着他的躯壳屏障，他的心灵比以往任何时候都更强烈地渴望着能接近他的主人，却又不得不跟主人比以往任何时候离得都远。

埃努生来不该忍受孤独，他们生于一如的思想，每一位个体都倾向于与其他个体相互联系。

没有了肉体的滤镜，索伦对这一点的认知变得尤其苦涩又清晰。

在黑暗中，在狭小的空间里，他再次想起米尔寇的歌，那首他在创世之初唱过的歌。

索伦喃喃对自己唱了起来，悲伤和爱令他颤抖不已。

…

这便是索伦，那位光荣的安格班副官，为自己未曾犯下的罪行接受惩罚的方式。

世界从此暂时忘记了他。


	4. 脉冲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章了，本来以为会很短，但其实是所有章节里最长的。  
> 警告内容跟之前一样：暴力、酷刑、色情、米尔寇的混蛋行为  
> 这一章是有cp的，大家都知道是哪对了吧。

从那之后，他感觉好像已经过了三个纪元。索伦一直被关在墙里的窄缝中，甚至连锁链的陪伴，或墙上的硬石板都没有，因为实体不在，他感觉不到任何能戳痛脊梁骨的束缚。

同样的，所有的感官也都消失了，索伦脑子里浮现出的画面和声音只有米尔寇，反反复复，一遍又一遍诉说着他对索伦的失望。

直到某一天，关闭的石块重新移开，光线照射进来时，米尔寇那高大又黑暗的身影出现在洞口，索伦还以为是自己记忆中投射出的幻象。

但面前这个米尔寇看上去既不生气，也没有任何失望的神色。如果说有任何和以往不同之处，那就是他的眼底多了一抹不适，视线躲躲闪闪，这才让索伦发现眼前的景象是真实的，而不是他大脑的产物。

米尔寇将打开石墙的半兽人打发走，再次面对面地跟自己的副手站在一起，并把他的躯体、衣物、长剑还给了他。

索伦感激涕零地跪倒在主人面前，米尔寇伸出手，他便上前亲吻，急切得异乎寻常。这只手是他长久以来第一次碰触到的实物。

如今，包裹在灵魂外面的血肉之躯感觉出奇得沉重，几乎是有压迫性的，但索伦很快就重新适应了一切，肉体所提供的热量，力量，和与世界的接触令人感到满意。他站到米尔寇面前，对面维拉的脸上毫无表情。

“陛下，已经过了多久了？”

“六十年。”

“感觉上好像更长。”

“实际上并没有多长。”米尔寇叹了口气，示意他跟上来。

两人行走在安格班地底时，米尔寇向他解释了自他被囚禁以来发生的事情。

“因为那群维拉在天上放了个该死的火球，我们的周年变短了，一切事物的衰老速度更快，仿佛时间被压缩了一样。有新的伊路维塔之子随着光明醒来，也遭受着和其他事物一样的命运。他们的生命实在短暂，几乎做不了任何有价值的事情，一会儿还在这世上，一会儿就消逝了。不过，这些年我往东边派了好些传教士，让那里的人类也开始谈论我，认识阿尔达的真神，崇拜我。即便那都是些可憎的生物，拉拢来我们身边也好过让他们去找那些讨厌的精灵。尤其是现在，诺多精灵蔓延得到处都是，索伦，你真该来看看的！他们到处建立王国，在南方，东方，西方，甚至一些人迹罕见的地方。在阿尔达！我的阿尔达！”

“真是一大憾事，陛下。”

“憾事么……的确。”米尔寇低声道。

索伦看了主人一眼。对方身上有种奇怪的感觉，就像有种奇异的磁场在他周身振动，生命的流动是如此显眼，这一幕近乎下流。然而，维拉还在说话，并没有注意到副官的沉思。

“正因为这一切，我决定去拜访一下住在希尔多瑞恩的人类，那群原始牲畜，让他们见见我的荣耀，拜倒在我面前。只要他们永远忠诚于我，就不会被精灵腐化。所以，你就……呃，我想让你在我离开的这段时间继续掌管安格班，指挥军队。这是我把你从墙里放出来的唯一原因，没有其它，听懂了吗？”

索伦挠了挠头，不确定自己是否听懂了。

“等等，陛下。您是打算，亲自去见那些人类么？您要离开安格班？”

米尔寇突然停下脚步，抱起双臂，有点生气的样子。

“当然要我亲自去了！不然那群次生子怎么能欣赏到我的荣光呢？”

“但是……太阳怎么办？”

维拉抬手做了个不屑一顾的手势。

“呸，不要以为这段时间你不在我就什么都没做。那个破灯我已经习惯了。虽然它很恶心，但还是可以忍受。维拉众试图妨碍我的计划没有哪次是成功的。”

“即便如此……陛下，让我陪您一起前往东方吧。任何其他将军都能继续掌管安格班的。”

米尔寇被自己副手话语里流露出的关切搞得想发火。

“我一个人去就行了！你不要来，那些炎魔，半兽人也不要来。我不需要护航。这个世界是我的，它是我的一部分！有什么好怕的？”

于是索伦迅速决定扯开话题。无论怎么说，米尔寇是对的。就算米尔寇被森林里的巨怪劫走又能怎么样呢？他应该为主人恢复了出门的信心而感到高兴，而不是担心这些想象中的危险。

“好吧，陛下，那么我立刻就去半兽人的兵营开始组织部队，相信他们会很高兴再见到我。”他笑了笑，左眼闪烁着恶意的光芒，随即开始沿着城堡正门的楼梯拾阶而上。但很快的，米尔寇一只搭上肩膀的手让他停了下来。

“呃，索伦，你还是先别从这边出去……”

副官困惑地眨着眼睛，主人阴沉的表情让他产生了一种不祥的预感。接下来，维拉把他领到了安格班最高的塔顶，让他透过那里一处狭小的窗户向南边看，那里能够俯瞰整个阿德嘉兰。

索伦眼中所见是如此令他震惊，起初他只想相信这一切都是幻象。塔下，一排排诺多战士部署在平原上，平铺到地平线看不见的尽头，数不尽的兵营帐篷和横幅，在正午的太阳下闪耀着蓝色、金色、银色。这是敌军，就在离他们几米远的地方，在安格班要塞门前挑衅般矗立着。

他们被包围了。不对，是攻城。他们被攻城了。

索伦眼前一阵模糊，刚刚才恢复的力量都支撑不住身体的无力。

“这……可是……这是发生了什么，陛下！？”

米尔寇退开几步，吞吞吐吐，咬着下唇不愿回答。

“最近……最近的这场战斗，诺多，那群傲慢的诺多精灵……称其为‘荣耀之战’，呃，对我们来说倒是不怎么光彩。”

“不怎么光彩！？我的陛下啊！我们被包围了！怎么会发生这样的事呢！我们的军队是中土大陆上数量最多，最强大的，怎么可能让一小撮精灵……以如此可耻的方式打败，而且还在无人阻止的情况下开始了攻城！？我方指挥官到底是谁，怎么能让这样的灾难发生呢！？”

米尔寇杀人的眼神射了过来，索伦意识到自己言多必失了。显然，这场战争的指挥官是米尔寇本人，也就是说，在军事上是没有什么组织和策略可言的。维拉虽然在引起火山爆发这方面是专家，但并不是世上所有事物都会遵循跟火山爆发一样的逻辑，比如战争。不论大众如何认为，兵法讲究的还是科学，不是一门艺术。

意识到这一切后，索伦内心深处忍不住涌上一种反常的快感，尽管他对整件事的态度还是及其后悔的。但主人曾想要除自己的任，这才导致了这次的彻底失败。米尔寇现在别无选择，只能承认他这个副官是被“需要”的。当然，米尔寇死也不会亲口承认这一点，但他心里很清楚这一事实，这才是索伦被释放的真正原因。

看到主人此刻如此羞愧，对于索伦来说算是报复得逞，是对他长期以来遭受到不公平惩罚的一种补偿。

“陛下，我们都被围成这样了，您打算如何离开要塞，前往别处呢？”他带着满满的恶意毫不掩饰地问道。

“从我们挖的那条隧道走啊。可以一直通到北方，碰不到诺多精灵，还有群山充当保护。这样绕道而行可以轻易到达任何地方，我们的部队和间谍现在都是走这条路。别以为我对终将发生的事情没有任何计划，索伦。”米尔寇再次走近那个小窗口，紧张地看了一眼外面的敌军。“看看他们在那扎营密谋的样子！恐怕一会儿投石机就要开始了。这段时间他们天天这样，但是别担心，索伦，如果他们骚扰你，你就从桑戈洛锥姆山上引下毒气对付他们，他们很快就会像臭虫一样窒息而死。好了，我马上就走，你照顾好这个堡垒，等我回来你最好不要像上次我不在那样把这里搞得一团糟。”

说完，维拉走到隧道的入口处，索伦送他过去道别，并祝他一路好运。

“我不需要运气，蠢货！运气是给弱者的。”米尔寇一边推开挡住秘密通道的厚重石板一边怒吼。

“那么请至少允许我给您一些忠告吧，陛下，您只身在外时，最好可以脱离肉体而行，这样速度会更快，也没有人会知道您已经离开了王座。倘若敌军知道您不在安格班，很可能会发起偷袭，您的缺席会成为我们的一大软肋的。”

索伦这一次措辞很谨慎，一边担心主人的安危，一边实际上担心着自己的安危。米尔寇的心情缓和了一点，被好话恭维得很受用。

“不必担心，我会脱离实体，不让精灵看到的。你也不要因为我不在就感觉没有安全感。”说完，米尔寇还是维持着血肉之躯的模样打算进入隧道，索伦看着他，怀疑性地挑起眉毛。

“陛下，您不是说……？”

“嗯？在你面前脱吗！？你想得美，我会在没有人看到的时候脱离的，再见！”说完，他关闭了隧道口，消失在那块巨大的石板后面。

索伦叹了口气。他又成了要塞的主要负责人，这次还多了无数的诺多部落虎视眈眈。或许还是呆在墙上那个缝里比较好吧……？

“希望他这次不要一去又是三个纪元。等他回来，也千万别有什么异空间的怪物要吃他了……虽然我很不想承认，但是米尔寇这家伙确实很有惹麻烦的天赋。”索伦暗骂了一句，转身走进安格班更底层的内部。

半兽人的军营已经被临时转移到底层那些令人窒息的熔炉房内，一个很是不幸的住宿选择，这里温度太高，让那些生物变得虚弱又麻木。几只炎魔四处游荡着，时不时有不太听话的半兽人会遭到它们的鞭打。背景里，索伦可以看到，在高深的拱顶之下，格劳龙巨大的身体正伏在那里，比他上次见到时惊人得长大了许多，如今正安静地躺着，脖子上拴着锁链，鼻孔里喷出硫磺云雾。

周围的许多人在发现他们的副官重新归队后都没有流露出多少喜悦，那些曾经嘲笑过他的半兽人现在都不敢抬头让他看见。然而，这群可怜的家伙就算再装模作样也能感到那只喷着怒火的眼睛刀割一样的视线。每个人都知道这意味着什么。

勾斯魔格正在检查熔炉的时候感到一阵凉风吹进屋里，他惊讶地转过身，看到了那个他这辈子都不想再见到的黑影。

“戈沙乌尔……”他咬紧牙关，浑身硫磺围绕着走了过去。

索伦朝他狞笑了一下，露出的一只尖牙反射出嘲弄的光芒。“很高兴再见到你，勾斯魔格。”

“真的吗？我还是上次见到你的时候比较高兴，索伦。就是你赤身裸体被关进墙里的时候。你在那个洞里肯定想我了，是不是啊？”

“看来还是你更想我一点，”索伦抬手做了个手势指指四周，“我就走了那么几年，这里就成这个样子了？你们这群没用的东西。”

勾斯魔格一听这话就蹭蹭冒火，周身的火焰一下子变成了浅蓝色，但他最后还是克制住了自己的愤怒。“看来米尔寇还是把你放出来得太早了，副官大人，六十年的时间不足以改变你的态度。”

“六十年的时间也没有改变你的体味，勾斯魔格亲爱的。”

这次，在对手的侮辱下，炎魔终于失去了耐心，他伸手去拿自己的鞭子，却被索伦一把拉住。

“注意点自己的行为，你现在面前站着的是安格班总司令，米尔寇将此重任暂时交付给我，你可不想惹我生气，对吧。”

“我要听米尔寇陛下亲口传令！”

“那很不幸了，我们的陛下米尔寇不在这里，他去东方拜访那群次生子了。”

勾斯魔格难以置信地摇了摇头，“怎么可能呢！主人从不离开要塞的。”

“他已经走了。走的时候还匆匆忙忙，偷偷摸摸的，甚至没有等到太阳下山……”就在索伦说这些话的时候，一个突兀的想法闯入了他的脑海。一个令人不安的想法。

他抓住勾斯魔格的胳膊，把炎魔沉重的身躯拖到一个无人偷听的角落里，然后说出了刚才想到的一件事，“听着，勾斯魔格，我刚才在想……米尔寇万一不是真的要去找东方的人类呢，万一他这一走就不回来了，把我们一起抛弃在安格班怎么办？一旦我们失去了抵抗攻城的能力……”

炎魔惊愕地睁大了眼睛，合不拢的下巴里满是不可置信的神色。

“不不不，那不可能吧！主人不会丢下我们不管的，那是我们的陛下，他不能那样做啊！”

索伦看着地面，自己说出的话一字一句都让他痛苦无比，“他是米尔寇。如果有任何人能够为所欲为，想干嘛就干嘛，那就是他。”

炎魔和副官交换了一下眼神，分别都从对方的眼里读出了同样的恐惧和疑心。

…

不过，米尔寇倒确实去了东方。他在启程的当天就横跨了平原，翻过高山，穿过山谷，越过森林，太阳的光芒一直在追逐着他。

随着黄昏的到来，他停了一会儿，宽慰地松了口气。赤裸的手心已经出现一些红色的烧伤痕迹，大概脸上也是这样，不过这些烧伤很快就会消失，更何况他已经按照原本计划，在日落时分到达了希尔多瑞恩。

在脚下郁郁葱葱的山谷中，米尔寇看到了人类居住的简陋小屋。于是，他站在那里，站在一座小山坡上，背对着夕阳残缺的光芒，带着一种黑暗、可怕的威严，对面前这群惊愕的人类开口了。

那些可怜的家伙纷纷跪倒在地，惊恐万分地拜神，无法抗拒米尔寇眼中的光芒，唯恐被他神圣的形象和精灵宝钻的光辉所伤。

米尔寇咧嘴一笑，看了他们一会儿。显然，那些谣言是真的，为了制造次生子，埃努将阿尔达的低等种族混合在了一起。的确，他们其中有些人天生具有精灵般的风度，也和精灵的美貌不相上下。另一些则又像半兽人一样丑陋可怖。而且他们所有人都长着毛发，无论男女，就像矮人族似的，甚至有些还蓄着浓密的胡子。

 _嗯？他们怎么腿上手上也长毛的，太粗糙了吧。埃努创造这群东西大概只是为了让自己体会到一些优越感而已，神明怎么能这么自卑还小心眼。_ 维拉若有所思地想道。

紧接着，一声大叫把他从沉思中拉了回来。

“噢，全知全能的神米尔寇！创造天地、海洋、高山、太阳、和月亮的神明！请接受我们为您准备的祭品！”

一个头发蓬乱的女人一边大叫，一边赶来了一头米尔寇没见过的，丰满红润的牲口，呈现到他面前。

两个人类用木头扎起了一座柴堆，把动物放到上面去，然后用刀划开了它的喉咙。动物尖叫着，疯狂乱踢挣扎，木块浸透了牲畜的血。

在这之后，那两个人拿来了火把，将柴堆一下点燃，火焰很快蔓延到尸体上，然后他们便开始吃肉。

一股令人作呕的脂肪融化和皮肤烧焦的气味飘进了米尔寇的鼻子，让他胃里一阵翻腾。光是这还不够，过了一会儿，那群人类扑灭了火，切了一块冒着烟的肉，献祭给了维拉吃。

米尔寇什么也不懂，不懂为什么这些人类会觉得他，一个神，会需要吃那种东西。

当然，米尔寇不是没尝过这些吃的喝的，美食也确实会给他带来愉悦的感觉，但它们也会给他的躯体造成其他……不太愉快的影响，所以他很早就决定不再沉溺于那些快乐中了。如果无论如何都不得不吃的话，他宁愿吃一些更好的东西，而不是一块皮烧焦了都没烤熟的肉。

因此，他做了个手势示意人类把祭品拿走，尽管他对人类展现出的残忍感到开心。没有什么比残杀一只可怜的、毫无防备的动物更能表达他们对自己的爱了。

看到神不接受他们的祭品，人类之间爆发出一阵担忧的争论低语，生怕冒犯了维拉会遭到永恒的诅咒。不消多时，另一群衣衫褴褛的人类将一座以他的形象做出的雕像拖了过来，在他面前请求宽恕。

米尔寇看到这个用破树枝搭成的粗糙雕像，不禁笑了起来：他们给他造了四条胳膊，头顶还有奇形怪状的角，还有蝙蝠翅膀一类的东西。毫无疑问，他派来东方的那群传教士对主人的描述非常富有想象力。

现在，有些人类已经开始唱赞美歌了，不知道是给他唱的还是给雕像唱的，这让米尔寇开始感到无聊。

“人类，安静一会儿，倾听阿尔达之神的声音！”他大喊一声，举起双臂，发射出一道火光，“我不是来这里接受洗礼的，恰恰相反，我此次前来是为了满足你们的愿望，把你们从精灵敌人和压迫的枷锁中解放出来！精灵是不可信任的，人类们！他们是亵渎神明的存在，他们拒绝了我，米尔寇，伟大的崛起者，反而崇拜虚假的神。他们因我爱你们而感到嫉妒，因此我要向你们提出要求：人类要永远忠诚于我，远离精灵，无论他们身在何处，都要虽远必诛，绝不留情。做到这一切后，我将给予你们人类想要的一切，因我是慷慨的神明。”

众人听到这个提议十分激动，许多人当场便开始祈求。

“米尔寇神明，请保佑我们远离疾病！”一个老人祈求道。

“我会的。”

“让我们的庄稼丰产，牲畜肥硕！”后排有个男人喊起来。

“我会让你们免受饥荒的。”

“请把严寒和冰霜赶走，让阳光更灿烂吧！”一个小女孩这样大叫。

“是的，我会让阳光更灿烂……”米尔寇许下保证，为自己不得不说这样的话而愤恨地咬住舌头。“我会给你们一切！但是记住，只有你们打败了邪恶的精灵才行。现在注意了，我要从你们中间挑选一个人，带他同我一起回到北方我那建在云端上的宫殿，在那里他将获得永恒的幸福！”

他说完后，众人目瞪口呆，屏住呼吸，都渴望成为那个天选之子。山谷里一片寂静，几乎可以听到千百颗心的跳动，焦急地等待着神明的决定。

米尔寇望着他们的脸庞，仔细审视着他们的灵魂。

无论是那些蓝色的、棕色的，或是绿色的眼睛，他都只能从中看到大同小异的东西：基于迷信的恐惧和崇敬。他对这些不感兴趣。

直到最后，他看到了一双灰色的眼睛，并在那双眼里发现一种崭新的情绪：除了他的同类共有的恐惧崇敬之外，米尔寇还从那双眼里感到了一种深刻的爱，纯洁的意图，和一定程度的野心。

正是他污染一个人类所需的最佳品质。

米尔寇做了个手势，让那人走近一点。人类颤抖着走过去，爬上维拉身旁那座山坡。米尔寇向他俯下身，人类后退一步，被精灵宝钻的光芒弄得眼花缭乱，但神明黝黑的眼睛刺穿了他，令他一动不动地站在原地。维拉苍白的嘴唇上不觉流露出一丝微笑，这个天选之子的五官相当精致，既不很年轻，也不算老，漂亮而不令人生厌。

米尔寇用赤裸着的手轻轻抚摸他的脸。在被神明的手指碰到时，人类颤抖起来；那种爱抚并不流于表面的皮肤，而是深深地触碰到了他的灵魂。

“告诉我，小家伙，你愿意和我一起去么？愿意这辈子比常人漫长百倍，避开死亡和衰老，在神的陪伴下度过吗？”米尔寇的声音像天鹅绒一样柔软动听地传进人类的耳朵，甚至软过他灵魂上的触碰。这让人怎么能抗拒呢？

人类跪在他面前，亲吻了他的衣角。

“是的，我的神，我的主人米尔寇，阿尔达唯一的真神！带我走吧，我的肉体和灵魂随您处置，让我永远侍奉您。”

之后来了两个女人，那个人类的老母亲和妹妹，恳求米尔寇让他们一家人道别，米尔寇答应了她们。女人们含泪拥抱了他，一部分是对他的离去感到悲伤，一部分是对自己的儿子，和自己的哥哥能被神眷恋而感到深深的喜悦。

他们在一起拥抱了很长时间，直到米尔寇开始不耐烦地想回安格班了，于是他上前把新仆人从两个女人怀里拉开，解散了聚在那里的人类，承诺会每隔一段时间派信使来，随后将那个天选之子裹进自己黑暗制成的斗篷里，消失进阴影中。此刻，太阳最后的光芒正降落到地平线以下。

…

虽然来时的旅程迅速又容易，但回去的路，因为带上了这个累赘的负担，对米尔寇来说就变得累人起来。不管他怎样催促人类加快速度，对方总是在他一不留神的时候就远远落在了后面，或者迷失在茂密的丛林中，又或是陷进了沼泽里，米尔寇还得回去找人。更难的是，他还必须经常停下来让那家伙吃点东西，休息一下，这样折腾下来，回程的旅途简直没完没了。

换做从前，米尔寇大可化为一束光，瞬间到达他想去的任何地方。但现在他也被困在了一双简陋的腿里，而且要让他抱着人类赶路还不如直接让这个东西在荒原上自生自灭算了。

不过，反正他们已经走了很长一段路，米尔寇决定让自己耐心点，陪这个掳来的赃物走完全程，总比竹篮打水一场空好得多。于是就这样，当桑戈洛锥姆的山峰和铁山的石墙终于出现在两人眼前时，时间已经过去了两个半星期。

那人困惑地看着陡峭的山壁和镶嵌在岩石基部里的黑色堡垒，那三座山喷发出火山灰，大地时不时震动着，流淌着岩浆，令他深深地打了个寒颤。一只冰冷的手放到他后脖颈上，米尔寇的声音比眼前的火山更让人害怕。

“怎么了，我的小仆人？你不喜欢安格班么？你信奉的神明的国度。”

人类抬起双眼，脸上带着疑问的表情。“安格班？神明大人，我以为您住在一座建造在云彩之上，充满光明的宫殿里。”

米尔寇的笑声让人类冷彻骨髓。

“我说过吗？啊，不好意思，我说的是我住在一座深埋在地下，充满冰冷岩石和滚烫热气的堡垒里，光明到不了的地方。我是这个意思，希望没有让你失望。”那只冰凉的手指似乎穿透了他的脊梁骨，沿着他的整个脊椎窜下去。

…

当米尔寇带着他的新玩具冲进要塞大门时，所有人都松了一口气。

虽然索伦只对勾斯魔格吐露了自己的疑虑，但米尔寇迟迟不归的猜测迅速在其他将军和部队中蔓延开来。于是，能够再次见到主人很大程度减轻了大家的痛苦，因为他们不仅没有被抛弃，还意味着索伦的领导权结束了。

副官自从被关进城墙里的那一天起就对他们这群士兵恨之入骨，并以抵御投石机为借口，天天命令半兽人加班加点，累死累活地在要塞城墙外增建防御。米尔寇回家后，那些可怜的家伙纷纷抱起了能够减轻劳苦工作的希望，不然还不如直接死了算了。

半兽人和炎魔组成的守卫队在门口迎接了刚刚归来的主人，索伦走在一排制服卫兵的中间，向他鞠躬表示欢迎，并随后开始简要汇报起米尔寇不在时发生的事情。

这时，他注意到了那个不起眼的小东西，身体一半藏在米尔寇的长袍后面，便好奇地走上前仔细打量他。对方似乎被索伦不对称的眼珠和他微笑时露出的尖利獠牙吓呆了。

“这是其中一个次生子么，大人？”

米尔寇点点头，把那个人类往前推了推，好让所有人都看个清楚。

索伦从不同的角度，甚至掀开人类衣服好好观察了一遍，这令那个生物十分不安。

“也没什么特别的啊，看着像个有点丑的精灵。”索伦总结道。

勾斯魔格也走近来仔细观察人类，但当他那魔鬼般巨大的身躯逼近，黝黑的嘴巴中喷出蒸汽来时，人类惊恐地蜷缩到地板上吓得捂住了眼睛。而炎魔那一声震撼的笑声让他哆嗦得更严重了。

“看啊，戈沙乌尔！他不怕你，怕我！”

“那是因为他知道谁的脸更丑。”

勾斯魔格脱口而出一句下流的脏话，随后转向米尔寇问道，“这东西叫什么名字，陛下？”

米尔寇无谓地大手一挥。“不知道，不记得了。啊，布罗姆，格鲁姆之子，还是勃朗特，特朗特之子……都一样，这有关系吗？”

然后那个人类卑微地抬起头来，对维拉谦恭地说道，“米尔寇大人，我叫格拉……”但他还没说完，就被米尔寇一巴掌打在脸上，摔倒在地。

“闭嘴，垃圾东西。名讳是半兽人和牲畜才有的，你排在它们之下，在安格班用不着什么名字！”他怒吼。

人类就那么躺在地上没有动弹，眼睛盯着自己鼻子里滴下来的血，无法相信刚刚发生的一切。他所崇拜的神明，他为其献上了生命的神明，刚刚无缘无故打了他。如今，恐慌开始从他血管里蔓延，像一道缓缓结冰的寒霜。

索伦和勾斯魔格也同样很惊讶。米尔寇本人几乎从来不会付诸暴力，更不用说为了这么点鸡毛蒜皮的小事，而且那个人类到目前为止也没有冒犯过他。事实上，作为神的米尔寇对蛮力的态度一直是鄙夷的，认为那是半兽人和巨怪的典型行为，或者更差，托卡斯的典型行为。

所以，现在看到主人无缘无故对一个劣等生物大打出手，所有军官都认为很奇怪，很……没有必要。

这一耳光是对人类的明确警告，让他一下看清了自己在安格班的生活并不会像他一开始期待的那样，会有永恒的幸福和超越人间的快乐。然而，米尔寇却在一定程度上实现了他的诺言，让这个人类变得比他的种族更加长寿，延缓了他肉体的衰老，让他老去的过程很大程度上慢了下来。

但没有人提前警告过他的一点是，黑暗魔君的污染除了体现在长寿上之外，还会进入他的灵魂，对他的肉体产生显著的影响。一夜之间，人类那乌黑的头发变成了灰色，而身上其余部位的所有毛发和肤色都不见了，只留下一具没有血色的冰冷表皮，他的眼睛里布满血丝，嘴唇、舌头、指甲全部变成了相同的黑色，张开嘴时还会露出野兽般尖黄的獠牙。

人类被自己这些变化吓坏了，他跪在米尔寇的王座脚下，痛苦地哭泣，恳求维拉的宽恕，让他恢复原形，回到族人身边去。米尔寇只是放肆地笑了起来。

“痛苦的生物啊，我用比血肉之躯更牢固的纽带将你我联系在一起，超越了其他人类。这些纽带也只有我才能够解开。我什么时候需要用到你，你就得活着；什么时候用不到你，你就死了。你的生命将按照我的喜好延续。再说了，为什么要用那具人形呢？你要假装在安格班找老婆么？这些高墙之内是没有爱的！再这样抱怨下去，我就把你交给我的半兽人部落，让你成为它们所有人的妻子……毫无疑问，那群家伙还是会被你的容貌吸引到的。”

然后，眼睁睁看着维拉眼中一闪而过的欲望和他嘴角浮现出的邪恶笑容，人类惊恐地逃离了，再也不敢靠近。

从那天起，他便在堡垒最黑暗的角落里苟延残喘，躲避那些时刻折磨着他的半兽人和怪物，痛苦万分地活着。

直到他就这样找到了索伦。

那天，他去到军械库，挑了一个角落蜷缩进去，有长矛和沾满灰尘的盾牌为伴，悄无声息地独自哭泣着。

那个安格班的副官站在他面前，看了一会儿。

“你哭什么？”对方终于生硬地问道。

“因为我很孤独。我想念我的家人，我深爱的母亲，美丽懂事的妹妹。因为这里太冷了，因为我周围除了痛苦什么都没有。”他哭得直抽噎，无济于事地试图控制住自己，接着又加上了一句，“因为我不懂。”

“你有什么不懂的。”

“我不懂为什么神明米尔寇创造了我们，却又让我们这样受苦。如果我真是他的后嗣，他为什么这样对我？为什么这么恨我？”说完，人类又用手遮住了那张哭得变形的脸。索伦苦笑了一下。

“他做出那种事是因为米尔寇没有创造人类。创造你的是埃努，你要抱怨也该去找他。他把你们带入这个满是谎言的世界，米尔寇只不过是向你揭示了生命真实的痛苦罢了。”

人类用湿润而困惑的眼睛看着他。

“埃努？埃努是谁？神明米尔寇说，是他创造了人类。”

“他当然这么说了……”

那个生物等了一会儿，等着副官继续解释下去，但索伦无动于衷的表情让人类意识到自己被骗了。他悲痛地叹息着，不得不低下头妥协，一滴眼泪又开始在眼眶边缘打转。接着，他听到了皮靴走近的声音，黑色的斗篷在他眼皮底下飘动，有冷风吹到他脸上。

几根冰冷如死亡一般的手指拂过他的脸颊，擦去了他脸上的泪水。自从人类来到安格班要塞以来，这还是第一次有人温柔地抚摸他，即便这种爱抚给他带来了和欣慰同等程度的恐惧，他却还是贪心地想要这一刻再延续一会儿。

“这真是一个冰冷，无情的世界，不是吗？”副官低声说，声音温柔又残忍，“你们人类不适合这个世界。不，你们只是绽放一天的花朵；在清晨醒来，蒙着露水；在中午开花；在下午散发芬香，渴望永存不灭。但随着黄昏到来，你会枯萎，灰白干枯的花瓣开始脱落。等到夜幕降临时，只剩下一根发黑的茎。第二天，没有人会记得你。”索伦用手指托起一滴眼泪，若无其事地观赏着它，随后用拇指和食指把它捻没，接着说道，“听说你们的女人在诞下新的后代时很容易死亡。告诉我，还有比这更无意义的事吗？还有比这更滑稽和悲哀的事吗？你的种族在中土不会延续太久，一百年，毫无疑问，就会消失。在一个由神明，不朽的精灵，嗜血的半兽人和巨怪组成的世界里，怎能容你这种可笑的种族存活于世呢。而你……在某种程度上，你是幸运的。不是每个人都能得到米尔寇的赏赐，但你被赋予了一种十分特殊的恩典，也许在你的种族灭亡之际，你还能够在这个世界上见证那一刻，甚至存活下来。你所要做的就是，一直呆在我身边，远离米尔寇，因为如果被他抓到，他肯定会再次伤害你的。只有呆在我的阴影下，才能保证你的安全。如果你不喜欢这副新面孔……就拿着这个吧，至少可以遮掉一半。”说着，副官从一堆废旧盔甲中挑选出一顶头盔，扔在了人类脚下。

那是个骨盔，用各种可怖的生物的头盖骨制成的。人类愣了一会儿，感激地面向索伦。

“大人，您对我太好了，感谢您的庇护。”

“不要搞错事实！我和米尔寇陛下一样不近人情。”副官板着脸厉声道，“但我的心思更容易预测，你听我的话，不要让我失望，就没有什么好害怕的。”

“我会听从命令的，我会对您忠心耿耿，索伦大人！”

“叫我主人。”索伦一直都想这么说。

“是的，我的主人。”人类说完，充满爱意地看着他。

随后，人类戴上了头盔，只露出嘴巴和两只红眼睛，从头骨的眼窝内探视出来。

从那天起，人类和索伦一刻也没有分开过，无论晴天下雨，他都跟在索伦身后，观察索伦的每一个动作，每一句话，尽其所能学习对付半兽人的知识，如何下达命令和执行惩罚，如何安排手下分工。

起初，他满足于默默观察主人的行为，但渐渐地，副官也开始给他自主权，委托他做一些小事。索伦惊喜地发现，这个奇怪的生物不仅异常忠诚，还有很强的适应能力。他的天真很快变为了狡诈，他的恐惧很快变为了傲慢，他的纯洁也很快变为了残忍。当他发现索伦信任自己，肯给予自己一点权威后，人类便自满起来，开始花枝招展地打扮，穿戴上主人送给他的戒指和珠宝，向下属表明自己优越的身份。

索伦为伊路维塔的次等子孙如此容易腐败而感到高兴。如此容易腐败，如此卑鄙。其他种族和生物在面对同等或更加强大的对手时常常会选择展现自己的力量，但人类却不同，他们会藏起自身天生的弱点，虐待那些比自己更加弱小的生物。然而，正是这些没有被赋予任何特殊品质的人类表现出了如此可笑又可悲的幻象，野心，异想天开，远远超过了一如设计上的局限。

在某种程度上，这让他想起了米尔寇本人，当然，对于米尔寇来说这样的野心是合理的，可它们在人类身上是那么的荒谬。有时索伦甚至会觉得，一如在孕育精灵时用到的心念跟孕育曼威应该是差不多的，而人类的诞生则很有可能涉及到了他创造米尔寇时头脑中的黑暗区域。

…

不知怎么的，米尔寇也在怀疑这一点。

他是阿尔达最强大的存在，却在人类身上看到了自己的影子，这种地球上最微不足道的生物。这一点激怒了他。

因此，维拉并不赞成自己的副官把这个人类变成他的私人侍从，还在私底下盘算着该如何除掉他，策划着各种折磨这个生物的可怕方法。

半兽人和炎魔对索伦的这个徒弟也不太友好，勾斯魔格经常疑心重重地监视他，搞得安格班流言蜚语满天飞。

但目前为止，人类仍然是安全的，而且在他那一方小小天地里，他相信自己就是神。每个人都开始叫他“索伦的影子”，以至于他渐渐忘记了自己原来的名字，那个他不能再用的名字。他再也没有摘下那顶骨盔。

副官很好地利用了新下属带来的服务，并会把一些更困难的任务，或者一些需要跟勾斯魔格直接接触的任务，无论是现实中的，沟通上的，或者仅仅是视线上的接触，全部一股脑委派给了人类去做。

摆脱了这些障碍后，索伦得以沉迷于更有趣的事情中，在接下来的日子里，他时常隐姓埋名地穿越中土世界，试图获得更多关于诺多国土的信息，打破安格班包围困境的想法日日夜夜萦绕着他，虽然他目前为止还一无所获。

不过，倒是有流言传入他耳中，关于曼督斯在流放前对诺多精灵施下的诅咒，还有关于辛葛和高等精灵之间的敌意，牵扯到不死之地的一些什么纠纷，传言不清不楚的，索伦也只能模糊地听个大概。

当然这些都属于好消息，索伦一有空闲时间就会花在策划如何利用精灵家族之间的仇恨，目前多瑞亚斯仍是他的眼中钉，没有什么比亲眼见证一个王国摧毁于他们自己手中更能让人满意的了。

与此同时，在遥远的西方，希尔多瑞恩的夜晚出现了一只黑色巨狼，一只眼睛是闪亮的玻璃珠，监视着住在那里，惊恐万分的人类。

索伦惊奇地发现，尽管困难重重，但这些生物的数量不仅没有减少，还反而急剧增加了，像老鼠和虫子一样，虽然微不足道，却到处繁衍。不幸的是，其中一部分人类仍然和精灵们保持着友好的外交关系，毕竟是精灵教会了他们文明社会所使用的语言和许多科技。

这让索伦开始思考语言的力量如何将生物们团结在一起，以及灰精灵的语言是如何被整个贝烈瑞安德，乃至被半兽人使用的。

然后他突然想到了什么，幻化成一只蝙蝠，急匆匆地飞往安格班去了。

…

米尔寇正如往常一样，呆在那座塔的窗户边向外张望，监视着敌军。被攻城这件事令他非常焦虑，有时他会像一只被关在笼子里的野兽一样疯狂渡步。

维拉的力量急需被释放到这个世界上，要么像在维林诺之前的时候一样让他亲历亲为，要么让他手下拥有部分力量的生物替他完成。现在的米尔寇空有浑身的精力被憋在一具躯体里，索伦时常担心他会因为负压过重而在某一天突然自爆，把在场所有人炸成渣渣。

比如说今天就很危险。米尔寇根本没有心情听取索伦的建议。

“为安格班的奴隶创造一种新的语言，还要让中土的每个生物都能用上？我没有时间浪费给这种琐事！”他目不转睛地盯着塔底的诺多咆哮道。

“但您必须承认，陛下，辛达林不应该是中土的语言。”

“当然不该了！那些精灵有什么权力给我统治下的大陆另取其他的名字？多瑞亚斯是个可笑的地方，他们爱说什么话说什么话罢，创造一门全新的语言太乏味了，需要很多时间和耐心，我没有那个闲工夫。以我所见，干脆强迫他们使用古维拉语算了。”

索伦忍不住笑了一声，维拉语的发音对于有血有肉的物种来说是如此难以驾驭，他们的舌头很可能会因此流血。米尔寇打断了他思维的发散，一把抓起他的胳膊，把他拖到窗前，“你看，你看！他们是不是动了啊，比昨天离我们又近了好几米？”

“我不知道，陛下，我觉得他们好像还是在同一个地方，但也有可能动了吧……”

“他们又在挑战我了！难道要我继续容忍他们的无礼而不采取任何行动吗？不行！”

于是，米尔寇布下命令进攻敌军上路负责使用投石器的士兵，很快，巨大的岩石像阵雨般落在了诺多人头上，造成了巨大的破坏，在他们的队列中硬生生砸出一个缺口。

虽然造成了一定的损伤，但敌人很快重新集结起来，开始用自己的投石器轰击堡垒的墙壁。有那么几分钟的时间，宫殿内从上到下都在颤抖，屋里的一些家具倒在了地上。

反击只持续了很短的时间，结束后勾斯魔格就进来了，胳膊上带着一点擦伤，报告说诺多精灵在城墙外的防御墙里开了一个洞，虽然这不是什么很要紧的事情。

但就在那个时候，索伦突然感到一种奇怪的颤动，似乎是从米尔寇身上传来的，就像一股愤怒的热浪，瞬间席卷了整个房间。维拉眼中含着怒火，命令勾斯魔格立刻带领突击部队去攻打诺多。半兽人瞬间重新集结起来，以紧凑的队形穿过安格班的大门，然后立刻带着一种绝望的暴力撞在了精灵的屏障上。米尔寇和他的副官从塔顶的小窗口里观察着脚下的屠杀。

半兽人在战斗中十分激烈，但在被敌军包围的情况下很难施展手脚，因此最后只有寥寥几个安全返回了堡垒。

回来的那些半兽人大多脚下拖着蜿蜒的黑色血迹或者其他死在半路上的战友。

从高等精灵的队伍中响起一声傲慢的欢呼，索伦立刻感到房间里又掀起了热浪，这次甚至穿透了他的身体。

米尔寇望着窗外，声嘶力竭地喊，“精灵们，你们已经把我的耐心耗尽了！”就在他说这句话的时候，阿德嘉兰平原的天空暗了下来，桑戈洛锥姆山的山顶因积累起的蒸汽而颤抖着，直到那里聚集起一朵巨大的毒气云，砰的爆开。

一种全新的脉冲震动了墙壁，一股又一股，一次比一次强烈。

索伦后退了一步，有点被吓到了。第四次脉冲似乎直接来自维拉的心脏，一场地震席卷了他们脚下的土地，地面在平原上崩坍裂开，露出了地底滚烫的岩浆。

从裂缝中冒出剧毒的烟雾，喷射的火束，和恶臭的硫磺，悄无声息地在一瞬间就吞噬了对方大量的士兵。恐惧开始在诺多精灵中蔓延，为了不死在火焰中，他们不得不开始被动撤退。当然，他们还没有放弃攻城，只不过现在距离城墙远了许多罢了。

米尔寇靠在窗框上，闭着眼睛，好像昏过去了似地，默默恢复着刚才用掉的体力。即便站在原地，索伦也能听到米尔寇的血液在血管里沸腾回流，还有他胸腔里急促的呼吸。

他小心翼翼地向维拉走了一步，轻轻触碰对方的肩膀。米尔寇的身体散发出一种让他无法承受的惊人热量。

“陛下，您还好么？”

米尔寇睁开眼睛，起初有点恍惚，但表情平静多了，几乎有种安详的愉悦。

“我没事，现在好多了。就是需要发泄一下。”维拉靠在自己副官身上，试图掩盖双腿的虚弱。“明天我会派出多一倍的兽人，一定要叫他们杀出一个缺口来。”

“如果您允许的话，陛下，我想说问题不在于兽人的数量，而在于我们的位置。诺多是分散的，而我们的军队被迫以狭窄的纵队从安格班出发。您看，他们很容易就能从侧翼包围我们，而我们的军队正好在侧翼是最脆弱的。您若要派遣双倍的兽人，也只会损失双倍的兵力罢了。从正面进攻对我们来说等同于自杀。”

米尔寇眯起眼睛，半是怀疑半是困倦。

“你说的毫无道理，索伦。双倍的兵力就是双倍的效果，如果还不够，就再加一倍。不过，既然你都敢趁我歇息的时候胡言乱语了，我姑且就让你把话说完。你会怎么做？”

“我会建议在远处建立一个远程行动基地，秘密的行动基地，在诺多最意料不到的时候从那里突袭他们的后方，从后往前推，同时再从安格班正面施加兵力。让他们被我们的两股势力夹在中间，就像一只在靴底和地面之间的蚂蚁一样。”索伦用拳头猛击他另一只手张开的手掌，更加生动地解释着自己的看法。

米尔寇扬起眉毛，若有所思。

“好吧……也许我刚刚释放的力量太多了，脑子不清醒，但这似乎是个好办法。那就去吧索伦，去找块地建你那个行动基地去吧，一切都由你说了算。”

索伦低下头，感到无比的骄傲。米尔寇鲜少会这样公开表扬他的提议，他一定要好好享受这一刻。唯一遗憾的是勾斯魔格没能亲眼见证这一幕。

…

在接下来的几个星期内，索伦和他手下的间谍走遍了中土世界，寻找合适的地方建造新的要塞。十分幸运的是，他们最终找到了一个无与伦比的位置，那里甚至已经有了一座现成的堡垒。

在副官被囚禁的这段时间里，地球上出现了许多新的东西，比方说西瑞安河上的这个小岛。这里原先除了树木荒芜的草坡之外什么都没有，现在却矗立起了一座巨大的石塔，城垛被灰蒙蒙的天空衬托出一个隐约的轮廓，像一个巨人被削掉的后槽牙。

索伦站在远处看了它很久很久，以乌鸦的形体站在一根树枝上，思考着这个地方的战略优势。他越想越觉得这里特别合适，那座石塔应该属于安格班，属于米尔寇，属于他自己，无论要他付出多少代价。它的结构优雅而美丽，无疑是诺多精灵的作品，但同时它又具有令人惊叹的力量和不可攻略的外体。

不可攻略，单单是这一条品质就足够优秀了，不过这对索伦目前的处境来说是一种不便，因为索伦马上就要带军队攻略这里。要是能拿到这座建筑的蓝图就好了，如果能有楼层的详细布局和防御要点，他就能找到可进攻的薄弱位置。但这座塔有许多诺多士兵把守，连靠近都是难事。

但是作为安格班的副官，或者黑狼，或者肮脏的蝙蝠倒是有可能进去。他总是可以脱离形体溜进去观察内部。索伦之前已经太久没能拥有实体，一想到又要和它分开，他就浑身难受。要什么样的美丽外表才能毫发无伤地进入高塔内部，同时又不会太具有威胁性，引起他人怀疑呢？

索伦脑海里又出现一个想法。从他栖息的松叶之间，一道亮光瞬间闪过。

…

不消多时，一群诺多守卫被附近树丛里传来的绝望呼救和呜咽惊动，离开了他们的岗位。

在林中的一块空地上，他们发现了一个漂亮姑娘，衣裙被扯破，腿上流着血，哭得伤心欲绝。她的头发是乌黑的，如同远古时期乌塔莫还没有繁星明月的漆黑夜晚，瀑布般从肩头一泻而下。但她的皮肤又洁白如雪，如同瓦尔妲将遥远星星的尘埃洒满塔尼魁提尔时，那耀眼的雪地。

守卫们纷纷走近她，好言好语地安慰着，当姑娘抬起头来，他们纷纷呆在了原地，心脏被爱慕和同情填满。这两只眼睛让守卫们想起了诺多精灵为奥力雕刻的琥珀石，内在似乎燃烧着晶亮的火焰，温暖而亲切，同时又那么的充满诱惑。

于是他们毫不犹豫地拯救了这名受伤的少女，把她带到安全的堡垒里去治疗腿伤。

索伦内心暗自发笑。当然，美是一种空洞虚荣的东西，但当人们的内心同样空洞虚荣，肤浅又只能看到流于表面的事物时，这时候美是非常有用的，因为他们会将闪亮的石头错认为黄金。

在这个伪装下，索伦一瘸一拐地拖着伤腿任由守卫们带着他穿过通往岛屿的桥。一路上还得到了参观大桥及其周边地域的机会。如果要发动袭击，桥显然是最方便的过河方式。唯一美中不足的是这桥面向南方，如果要从这里走的话势必要绕远路，不过从另一方面看，来自安格班的攻击如果是从这边过来会更加出乎意料。此外，这座桥非常坚固耐用，不太可能会在需要用到它之前就被摧毁。桥的尽头矗立着一座碉堡，上面有几个警卫。这是第一处障碍。

一路走到大门口，索伦已经在心里暗记下了堡垒所有的防御点。碉堡后面开辟了一条护城河，大概有五码深，里面的河水是绿色的，不用猜就知道水面之下一定埋了尖利的木桩，这样一来敌人就算不淹死也会掉到上面被刺穿。也许那水里有一点乌欧牟的气息，也许没有。在军队跨越护城河之前，要派个人飞到桥的另一头割断那里的吊索。这个任务就交给吸血鬼瑟林威西好了。

护城河之后就是外城墙，一共有四个主垒，每个主垒之间还隔着四个辅助垒，形状类似八角星。每个堡垒上有一个炮塔，每个炮塔上有四个哨兵，同样的结构在内墙上重复，只不过火力更多，范围更精准。最后，在中间矗立着一座巨大的八角形塔楼。索伦毫不惊讶地发现那里的城垛上也有数不清的哨兵。他正在心算一路上见到的部署士兵数量，一声惊叫使他从阴谋中清醒过来。

“哎哟，我的老天啊！卫兵们给我带来了什么？一个可爱的姑娘！还受了伤！”

索伦现在正身处塔楼的大厅里，一个衣着华贵的诺多，城堡的主人，带着惊讶和困惑的表情走下台阶朝他走来。副官一眼就看出那个精灵，无论是不是出身贵族，脑子都不怎么好使。有趣的是，他的头发不像他所属的种族一样是乌黑的，而是金发。

“一个杂种。”他悄声道。

精灵走近他，持起他的手，让索伦有点厌恶地打了个哆嗦。

“美丽的姑娘，为什么你会独自在这么危险的地方游荡，是谁把你伤成这样的？”他望着那双燃烧着的琥珀色眼睛问道。

索伦假情假意地叹了口气，捂住了脸，仿佛只要想起他那不存在的不幸，就会再次哭起来。

“噢，大人，我会孤身一人的原因，是一个关于求而不得的爱和无谓嫉妒的悲剧故事。我住在希斯路姆，在芬国昐的伟大国度里，生活十分幸福，那里有个英俊勇敢的男孩爱着我，而我也全心全意地回报了他的爱。因此，当那嫉妒他的情敌试图要强行娶我过门时，我对他的态度只有冷漠和蔑视。现在我的爱人因此而死，被一把叛徒的剑刺穿，而我逃进了这片森林中，只能与野兽为伴。影山上的一只狼咬伤了我的腿，但我还是设法逃脱了。可如今令我担心的不是肉体上的伤，大人，而是灵魂上的伤，我或许很快就会因此进入曼督斯的殿堂中。”

索伦更加做作地叹了口气，做了个马上要晕倒的姿势。精灵动作飞快地冲过去扶他：“不要担心，亲爱的姑娘，你在米那斯提力斯的堡垒里会安然无恙的。我叫做欧洛德瑞斯，是这里的主人，我会保护你不受到任何伤害。亲爱的，你叫什么名字？”

“瑟林威西。”索伦说出了他想到的第一个女性名字。

副官其实一直都没怎么见过女的，而且，因为之前刚巧想到吸血鬼的事，就把她的名字记在了嘴边。他暗自咬住舌头，立刻就为说出的话感到后悔。

欧洛德瑞斯皱了皱眉，十分困惑。

“这么有魅力的年轻女子怎么起了个如此黑暗的名字。”他最后评论道。

他作为一个诺多精灵来说，脑子确实不怎么聪明，因此耸了耸肩就没有追究了。

欧洛德瑞斯命令士兵们把姑娘带到一个安静的寝室里休息，然后叫来一个医生。

索伦不得不耐着性子等医生给自己不存在的伤口消毒包扎，然后在一间侧室里的沙发上恢复自己不存在的虚弱体力。

他在这个别扭的身体里感到非常不舒服，本能一直在排斥它。这个纤弱的身板，柔弱无骨的四肢，一切都是他十分鄙视的特征。

索伦从来没有欣赏过女性的美。根据长年的观察，他在这些生物身上只总结出了怜悯，温柔，多愁善感一类的无用品质，并且永远也不会明白为什么埃努们会自愿选择以这种弱小的躯体示人。

不过，当他回顾过去时，索伦不是很确定自己的观念是否一直都是这样的，也许这是米尔寇种植在他脑子里的观念，是米尔寇在他心里煽起了对女性的仇视。

也许一切都始于叛逆的维拉和维拉女王之间的那次争吵。

他还记得在那不久之后，米尔寇的愤怒超乎寻常，因为当时他们将瓦尔妲选为最美的埃努。米尔寇当场就化为一道闪电，劈穿了奥力和他刚造了一半的大山，造成整个山峰的崩塌，然后到处宣扬自己才是最美丽的埃努，不光美丽而且强大，瓦尔妲什么也不是。

那时候的米尔寇只是一昧地凡事都要争个第一，假如当时埃努评选了索伦为最蓝的人，米尔寇说不定也会介入其中，宣称自己才是最蓝的。

当然，在那些日子里，米尔寇的确非常漂亮……

索伦怀疑现在的维拉在自己眼里还是漂亮的么，现在他成了黑暗君王，成了他昔日辉煌的一个剪影，被自己的力量消耗，扭曲，腐化。

一个难以察觉的细小声音从索伦心灵深处回答了他，说，是的，你仍然觉得他漂亮，事实上，你觉得他现在比任何时候都要漂亮得多。

索伦摇了摇头，想赶走那声音，现在不是考虑这些琐事的时候，要赶紧思考怎么攻塔。

想到这里，从侧室窗外透进来的光线已经变成了夕阳的血红色，副官不知道自己还得这样百般无赖地躺多久。

似乎有人猜到了他的不耐烦，欧洛德瑞斯的脑袋从门外探进来，看了看他的客人是否还安好，问她要不要吃点什么。其实索伦更想能够一口气把整座塔观光一遍，并记下所有军队和武器的数量。但一个姑娘如果在经过这么长的旅途之后还拒绝吃东西，那就太可疑了。

因此，索伦被迫陪欧洛德瑞斯坐在餐桌上，忍受没完没了的聊天话题，惊讶于怎么会有精灵能够一口气说这么久的话，还全都是废话。只有在索伦盯着他看的时候，他才会短暂地闭上一会儿嘴，就那么呆滞又不知所措地望着少女清澈的琥珀色眼珠，脸涨得通红，最后不得不羞得移开目光。但不消多时，他又继续漫谈起来。

“……啊，这个城堡是我哥哥芬罗德建造的，完工后不久他就忙着去搞新项目了，在南方开发洞穴。你怎么想？一个住在山洞里的贵族，是不是特别荒谬。我哥哥芬罗德就是个怪怪的人。他会专门去见那些丑陋不雅的矮人，还会跟他们交朋友。那群矮人管他叫费拉贡德……老实说，要不是他是我亲哥，我都要怀疑他是不是有矮人血统了，因为他也有点矮。你能相信他从维林诺带回来什么样的宝贝吗！就为了全部都堆在他那个山洞里，都被盐和锈给毁了！中土大陆就不是个能放得住黄金宝藏和华贵物件的地方。这里什么东西都那么粗糙，那么简陋……我说真的，美丽的小姐，有时候我真后悔跟了我叔叔费艾诺过来，就为了那点该死的珠宝。当然，要是能抓住魔苟斯带回维林诺，让托卡斯好好收拾收拾他确实不错。但是要说到这里的珠宝……在我看来，让它们跟魔苟斯和他那群臭气熏天的侍从一起下地狱去吧！我父亲才是最明智的你知道吗……”

在欧洛德瑞斯滔滔不绝的废话中，只有一件事引起了索伦的注意。芬罗德在南方开发什么东西。一定是一个类似于辛葛的地下要塞。他试图跟精灵打听那个秘密王国的位置，但除了得知它叫纳国斯隆德之外，欧洛德瑞斯再也没说出任何有用的消息，可能就连他也不知道确切的地点。

晚餐后，索伦询问堡垒的主人能否带他参观一下塔的内部，也终于如愿以偿地见到了塔内的兵力和武器。这位优雅的少女会对军械库和炮塔这样的地方如此感兴趣，这让精灵感到十分惊讶，但他并没有把这件事往心里去，因为陪伴如此美丽的客人所带来的愉悦已经抵消了他任何怀疑的心思。

欧洛德瑞斯确实对这位美女超乎寻常地感兴趣，在参观过程中的某个时刻，他们正沿着城垛的台阶往上爬，他就悄悄咪咪地伸手搂住了少女的腰。索伦当时就想捏住那只胆大包天的胳膊把它活活捏断，但最后还是选择了忍耐。因为那样实在太不淑女了。

在好奇心得到满足后，副官脑海中勾勒出了整座建筑的蓝图，心满意足地要求堡垒主人带他回去寝室歇息，而且看看外面天也快黑了。只要这个无聊的精灵肯放过他，他就能立刻带着给米尔寇的报告逃回安格班。

但是，欧洛德瑞斯把他领去了一间，比他先前待的地方更雍容华贵的卧室，华丽的程度甚至超越了这座简朴堡垒里任何房间的装潢。这一定是招待贵客的房间，不然……索伦简直不敢再往下想。这是欧洛德瑞斯的卧房。床边有一个小窗户，提供了完美的逃生路线。

“大人，如果您不介意的话，我想我现在要休息了。”他想也不想地果断开口，不再刻意掩饰自己的不耐烦。

还有一件更重要的事是，保持这个假形体变得越来越难，他的灵魂开始不安起来，渴望能尽快离开它。

但是愚蠢的精灵没能理解这个暗示，或者说压根是在装糊涂，一个劲儿盯着索伦的眼睛看，好像中了一个让脑子消失的咒语一样。

“美丽的瑟林威西，我必须承认一件事，对我来说，比起荣耀和财富，甚至比起打败魔苟斯更重要的，是全心全意地建立一个家庭……”此时，欧洛德瑞斯握住了索伦白嫩的小手，“我已经在这片不死之地上活了太久，然后又来到中土大陆，可惜一直运气不好……我真不想像我哥哥芬罗德那样当一个倒霉的单身汉，住在那种山洞里，到处都是矮人。然而，自从遇见了你，我心里的恐惧就减轻了，因为有一种直觉告诉我，我已经遇见了能和我共度余生的妻子，直到命运带我迈入曼督斯的殿堂。这是一种非常强大的直觉，绝对不会错的，是来自维拉的启发，我也控制不了。原谅我，亲爱的姑娘，我知道你刚经历过心碎，但是也许我可以弥补一下你的情伤……”

接着，让索伦万分惊恐的是，精灵开始俯身过去，闭上了眼睛，然后把嘴贴到了他的嘴唇上。副官胃里一阵翻天覆地的恶心，完全无法应付这种究极尴尬的场面。他想用自己的尖牙咬破欧洛德瑞斯的脖子，让他当场流血而死，但偏偏无法这样做。

然后他注意到两人旁边的镜子，在镜子里，在被诺多精灵强吻的可怕画面中，索伦发现了一个令人不安的细节。他的右眼开始褪色了，呈现出自身的玻璃模样。这个迹象很明显说明他用来维持假身份的力量正在减弱，这具身体再过不久就要恢复到原来的状态了。

倘若欧洛德瑞斯此刻突然睁开眼睛，他就能发现自己亲吻的是安格班的副官，他的整个计划都会付之东流。虽然他可以毫发无伤地离开，但诺多们会因此下达警戒令，加强塔上的防御，甚至可能会加固城墙，令进攻变得更加困难。

意识到这一点，索伦猛地推开了精灵，打断这个吻，随后立刻用双手捂住脸假装要哭，好不让对方看见那只会令他暴露身份的眼睛。

“大人，求求您离开吧，我现在只想一个人呆着……”他哽咽着啜泣。

欧洛德瑞斯后退了几步，结结巴巴向他倒了个歉，然后匆匆离开了。

索伦大松一口气，见房里没了别人，赶紧走到那个小窗口边往下看了看。距离地面不是很高，一个姑娘从窗口逃出去的说法多少还是可信的。于是，在受够了这具可悲皮囊之后，安格班副官化作一只蝙蝠，从窗户的开口处飞了出去。

虽然他只当了几个小时的少女，但这已经荣登了索伦一生中最可怕的经历。

…

回到安格班，迎接他的是要塞内一如既往的混乱景象。遍体鳞伤的半兽人倒在堡垒的每一个角落，每一处柱下，生命缓缓从最后一滴血中流逝，破碎的盾牌和断剑堆在地上让人下不去脚，还有一些碎石，不知道是巨怪身上的哪个部位，在地面上被毫无感情照顾着伤员的半兽人来来去去的脚步踢得越来越碎。他脚下，几只被乱箭射中的狼死在一阵几乎被淹没的呻吟声中。

勾斯魔格在一片混乱之间疯狂地来回渡步，对周围的手下大喊大叫，鞭子抽打在空气里，无能地发泄自己的愤怒。

“索伦！你怎么才回来！”他一眼看到副官，愤怒叫道。索伦带着震惊的表情穿过周围的灾难走向他。

“这里发生了什么事？”

“什么事！？米尔寇陛下又发起了一次进攻要突破包围圈！还能什么事！”勾斯魔格气得不行，嘴里喷出的硫磺烟刺痛了索伦的眼睛。

“不要乱激动，也不要对我大声说话，勾斯魔格。”

“我没有大声说话！都这样了我还不激动！？米尔寇大人想把我的炎魔们派出去，现在状态良好的半兽人基本都用完了，我才不会把我的炎魔派去，落到那群诺多精灵手里活活送死！你看到外面那些军队的规模了没？来的人越来越多了！”

“那你想让我怎么样？我去窗口喊一声，问问那群精灵能不能撤退？”

“不是啊，你去跟米尔寇谈谈，给他讲点道理吧，你可是他最亲近的副官，这不是没有原因的啊！他不听我的。”

索伦注意到勾斯魔格说出‘亲近’时语气里的苦涩，忍不住得意地笑了一下。

“好吧，鉴于你自己没有解决问题的能力，我去和他谈谈。”

炎魔的鞭子在距离索伦只有几英寸的地方呼啸而下，警告地甩了一声，差点点着他的袍子。副官往后退了几步，但没有抹去脸上的笑容。

“赶紧去，跑着去！去跟你主人吹耳旁风甜言蜜语去，戈沙乌尔！”炎魔抱怨着转过身，“不过另一方面，我倒还挺希望你失败的，也许那样他会把你送上前线，让精灵的剑把你那两只眼刺得对称一点。”

索伦犹自轻笑了声，离开去了宫殿。他在那里找到了米尔寇，但令人惊讶的是，维拉正静静地躺在王座上，手里摆弄着一把镶嵌了宝石的匕首，仿佛周围的混乱与他毫无关系。听到索伦马靴落下的回音，他抬起头，平静地笑了笑。

“欢迎回家，索伦，我的得力副官。”他喃喃自语，随后又把注意力放回到了匕首上。

“欢迎这个说法，在眼下似乎不太妥当，我的陛下。”

“一个人在任何时候都应该为能够回家而感到高兴，你说呢，索伦？告诉我吧，你的任务完成了么？找到新的行动基地了没？”

副官骄傲地挺直了后背，沾沾自喜地向主人报告他的成功。

“远远不止这些，大人，我找到了一个已经建好了的行动基地。是一个精灵在西瑞安河上的据点，一个无与伦比的位置。堡垒的主人是一个诺多王子，叫做欧洛德瑞斯。”

“又是费艾诺的儿子？那个精灵怎么比野兔还能生！”米尔寇厌恶地撇了撇嘴抱怨道。

“不，好像是他的侄子。”

“那就是那个该死的芬国昐的儿子，愿他在地下的火焰中燃烧！”

“噢不，陛下，我觉得他可能也不是芬国昐直系的后代，他是金发，应该是个混血。”

米尔寇耸了耸肩。“那家人我真的搞不懂。你接着说吧，有可能在短时间内攻下那个要塞么？”

索伦移开了目光，如果米尔寇没有导致绝大多数半兽人被精灵屠杀的话，本该是能够轻松攻下的。

“呃，陛下，我拿到了塔内部的蓝图和防御部署的位置，包括外部和内部。等我们有了足够的兵力，进攻不是问题。”

米尔寇挑起眉毛，十分好奇。

“你是怎么得到那种内部消息的，索伦？”

听到这个问题，副官犹豫了一下。他不想告诉主人自己被迫变成了一个漂亮姑娘，这样绝对会被嘲笑蔑视一辈子的，甚至更糟……会被勾斯魔格听到。但他也不能说谎。

“瑟林威西，是她做的。她色诱了欧洛德瑞斯，让他带着她参观了内部，这才得到了那些秘密消息。”

“那个老巫婆色诱他？”维拉满含邪恶的视线刺穿了他的身体，令索伦感到羞愧。“好吧……既然是她的话，那你可一定要在接管那边要塞的时候给她封个职位，以感谢她的贡献，你觉得呢索伦？”

迈雅不无尴尬地点了点头。

“还有别的，陛下，我还了解到，欧洛德瑞斯的兄弟，一个他经常挂在嘴边的芬罗德，正在南方开发一个地下要塞，叫做纳国斯隆德。”

“又是一个秘密王国？他们还没厌倦用那些鼹鼠洞来入侵我的领地吗？”米尔寇皱着眉咕哝道，“那地方在哪儿，我这就去把它毁了。”

“从这个名字上来看，应该在纳洛格河附近。”

“你可真是个天才啊，索伦！”维拉怒及反笑地讽刺道。他将匕首稳稳地平衡在指尖上，盯着它看了一会儿，镶嵌在内部的宝石被他头上精灵宝钻的光芒照到，反射出奇异的光辉。

副官沉默了几分钟，米尔寇没有理他，直到最后，他鼓起勇气提出了一个令他十分好奇的问题。

“米尔寇陛下，前几天进攻的结果您也看到了，为何又要再次派兽人出去攻击呢？”

“因为我很无聊！”维拉厉声说道，双眼一直盯着匕首发出的光，看都没看他一眼。

索伦更困惑了。他没有意料到答案会是这样，他以为对方会说，“因为我想向那群精灵证明谁更强大，”或者是“因为我想在他们中间散布恐惧”……但是因为无聊？这听上去只是颓废的放纵。

“我不明白，主人，既然知道不会胜利，发动进攻又有什么意义呢？”

米尔寇把眼睛从匕首上移开了一会儿，他眼中显露出的那种及其邪恶的堕落光芒令索伦的血液都凝固了。

“唉，我亲爱的索伦，我知道你不会明白的。我发现了一些新东西。从安格班的高塔上观看下面无尽的战斗时，兽人用弯曲的剑割开精灵的喉咙，精灵的长矛刺穿兽人的头骨，那个时候我意识到，从上面看这些生物是多么的渺小和微不足道。连蝼蚁都不如，比地上的尘土都不如。于是我明白了，胜利并不重要。重要的是那些微不足道的生物的死亡和湮灭。我们的兽人死了有什么关系，精灵一样也死了啊？这两个种族都是阿尔达的脓疱，他们毁了这个地方，我的阿尔达！这世界是为我而造的，只为我一个人。我不想和任何人分享。”维拉用戴着手套的那只手做了个不屑的动作，继续看着那闪闪发光的宝石。

听完这些话，索伦的左眼闪起一簇愤怒的火焰。

“请原谅我，陛下，但这只是些虚无主义的乱语。摧毁所有事物之后，还有谁会侍奉您，膜拜您，被您统治呢？死亡没有荣耀可言，只是死亡罢了。”

米尔寇自顾自地笑了笑，有那么一瞬间，他的脸上闪过一丝苦涩的神情。

“我怎会不熟悉死亡，索伦，我在它的殿堂中呆过上千年，我得到过死亡的触碰。”

“是么？您在那里发现了什么？”

“疼痛。还有快乐。只有这两样，其余的……无关紧要。”米尔寇叹了口气，尽情地在宝座上伸了个懒腰。索伦突然意识到在那单薄的长袍下，对方身体的线条清晰可见，这让他的愤怒增添了一种令人不适的感觉。

“索伦，这里的日子似乎太长了，”维拉继续道，“时间变得太长了，这一天怎么也不会结束……你已经很久没能逗我发笑了。还记得吗？我们下到地牢里，你为我折磨囚犯的时候。”索伦说着，暗示性地摸了摸匕首的刀刃。

副官很不适地意识到，他的主人身上散发出一种对埃努来说十分不妥的情热和欲望，但他假装自己没有发现这一点。

“主人想看，随时都可以加入我惩罚囚犯的工作。”

“不，我不想看你惩罚那些罪人，那都已经看过了……你把那个人类藏在哪儿了？我当成宠物带回来后被你偷偷领走的那个。我要看你折磨他，折断那具脆弱的肉体。我还没有见过人类受苦……我想看看，索伦，我想知道他们会如何惨叫。”

“请恕我直言，那名人类是我手下很忠诚的仆人，到目前为止，他还没有犯过任何该遭鞭打的错误。”迈雅冷冷地回答。

“你还会替他说话了！看来勾斯魔格说的没错，你把那个生物变成了满足你色欲的东西，是不是，让他供你随意玩乐？真的吗，索伦？你一个人的时候会对他做一些那样的事……是不是？这就是为什么你赏给他那么多珠宝和你的精力？”

副官勉强地笑了一下，露出雪白的尖牙。

“勾斯魔格有时真的很会异想天开，但我可以向您保证，虽然那个人类并未犯下任何严重到需要惩罚的错误，但他也没有取得过任何功劳足以让一个埃努对他献身求爱。我不愿意折磨他的原因不是因为偏袒，是因为有效的惩罚必须只适用于应得的人。如果肆意虐待仆人，他们就不会再选择服从和忠诚，而是很可能反抗，叛国。”

“但你不是很喜欢折磨他们吗！甚至还很开心！”

“我喜欢与否无关紧要。审讯技巧只有一个非常明确的功能，而这个功能只能被用于它们设计出来的那个目的，而不仅仅是为了满足变态的欲望。”

维拉眯起眼睛，略显不快。

“你说话小心点，索伦。”

“我并不想显得无礼，陛下，您知道我将一如既往地履行您的命令。我只是表达我的意见。”

“是吗？你那点意见还是留在你自己的脑子里吧，就按我说的去做！明天月亮就要圆了，我很紧张，需要把人类关到地牢里去缓解一下，明白吗。”

索伦冷淡地点了点头。

“是，陛下。”

…

在那之后，他转身大步离开了宫殿，几乎按捺不住内心的愤怒和一种想要打人摔东西的欲望。他不明白米尔寇出了什么毛病。在被关禁闭的那六十年里，维拉身上一定发生了什么惊天动地的变化。如果说刚开始他还对这件事保持猜疑态度，那么现在，在这一转变所导致的恶果开始逐渐显露出来后，他已经完全确定了。就在不久以前，米尔寇还因为看到他无故虐待兽人而数落了他几句，现在居然只为了无聊和战败就想把兽人种族整个消灭。这到底是怎么回事？这根本不是那个他当初决定跟随的主人，当初他抛弃一切来到米尔寇身边服侍他，在那个双灯陨落后黑暗又无序的远古时代，燃烧的火焰之河流过地球表面，形成的图案远比他在奥力身边设计过的任何作品都要美丽。那个时候的米尔寇有一个梦想，一个不同于其他维拉的梦想，混乱又残酷，但却是切实的东西。邪恶和暴力只是给实现那个梦想服务的手段，只是在实现过程中不可避免的结果，是通往成功不得不走的必经之路，是遭到其他埃努极力反抗的行动，但是它们本身从来都不应该是目的。不管怎么说，米尔寇对“邪恶”从来都没有热爱过，他从不认为自己就是邪恶的，无论这个世界怎么看待他。然而现在，他却似乎欣然接受了外人给他冠上的“邪恶维拉”之称，似乎开始为了作恶而作恶。这其中有什么东西，在这贪婪的堕落中，在这碌碌无闻的自甘颓废中，有某种东西，让索伦深恶痛绝。

回到大厅，满目琳琅的伤员躺在地上痛苦地挣扎着，勾斯魔格走过来问他米尔寇对派出炎魔这事儿怎么说，但在经历过方才的谈话之后，索伦心情实在太烂，不想多说什么，只是突兀地把他一把推开，走了过去。勾斯魔格有点不知所措，不知道怎么反应，等他想起来要回手的时候，那件黑色斗篷早已飘动着消失在了安格班的地下。不过，这名炎魔将军没什么好担心的，因为在米尔寇的眼里，已经没有要攻打诺多精灵这回事儿了，取而代之的是对人类鲜血的渴望。

…

第二天晚上，索伦奉米尔寇之命来到格劳龙的巢穴，来找那个被他安排到这里观察照顾巨龙的人类。

起初，他没能找到那个人，只遇到了长着鳞片的庞然大物。格劳龙一直在装睡，听到索伦的脚步声后好奇地睁开了一只眼睛，接着，从它强壮有力的长嘴中传出一个低沉的嘶嘶声。

“副官已经很久没有来过了，让人甚是想念。您对您的龙失去兴趣了么？”

“我一直很忙，格劳龙。这段时间以来，除了解决安格班被围攻的事情没有功夫想别的。”

“我也在想这件事。我得出了一个结论，只有我们火龙才能突破精灵布下的屏障，把他们赶出我们的大门。”龙平静地说道，浓厚硫磺味的黄烟从它嘴中溢出。

这些话令索伦紧张起来。

“立刻抛弃这些念头，格劳龙，你还太年轻！你的鳞甲还那么软，诺多的长矛锋利得很，完全可以刺穿你柔软的身体。你太贵重了，不能因这种愚蠢的想法丧命。”

格劳龙恼怒地晃晃尾巴，在索伦面前站了起来，身形巨大威武，仿佛像是在向他证明自己有多么强壮。

“你阻止不了我！倘若米尔寇大人允许，我就会去，用我的火焰清除那些肮脏的精灵。米尔寇创造了我，是他将火焰注入我的内心，他是我的父亲，你不是。”

“你忘了一件事，格劳龙。虽然米尔寇给予了你火焰，但你眼中的邪恶是我给的，还有你那两条会收缩的瞳孔。”索伦指着自己的左眼说道，“况且，我也参与了将你养大的过程，喂你的是我，照顾你、让你日渐强壮的也是我，我也是你的父亲。你对我也应该服从。”

“两个父亲……有谁见过这样的事……”恶龙低声嘟囔着。

“别抱怨了，告诉我，那个人类仆人在哪里？”

“你的影子？你派来当我监护人的那个小东西？在这儿呢。”格劳龙用尖尖的长嘴指向巢穴里的角落，指向一些粗长柱子后面。

索伦环顾四周，发现人类正躺在一张沙发上，两个低级兽人在一旁伺候着他，其中一个在修理那些黑色的指甲，另一个在轻轻扇风，因为人类对周遭温度十分敏感，稍微太冷太热都要遭罪。人类一看到主人来了，就轻蔑地推开了两个兽人，不让他们留在原地听自己和副官的谈话。

在安格班，每个人都在某种程度上是另一个人的仆人，一级一级连起来，半兽人是人类的仆人，人类是索伦的仆人，索伦是米尔寇的仆人，而米尔寇呢，是他自己和精灵宝钻的仆人，这就是让安格班正常运作的整个生态圈。

“我能为您做点什么，主人？”那生物殷勤地站在迈雅面前问道。

人类每次见到主人都会面上一亮，眼睛里闪烁着一种独特的光芒，索伦不知道该对此如何是好。

他做了一个简单的手势让人类过来，对方就屁颠屁颠地照做了，十分开心地跟他黏在一起。

就这样，两人肩并肩走下弯弯曲曲的石阶，这些石阶一直通往安格班最深的底层，哭嚎声永不停歇的地方。

在打开地牢大门之前，索伦的手伸到了仆人的脖子上，轻轻地来回抚摸着他。

“我想让你知道，我即将要对你做的事不是我本人的意愿，只是因为米尔寇陛下要求我这样做。”迈雅说道，人类立刻感觉一股凉意顺着脊梁骨窜下去，是对于即将到来的痛苦的不祥预感。

米尔寇就在地牢里等着他们，站在吊顶上挂着的钩子和铁链旁边，漆黑的眼珠里露出恶魔般的表情。人类惊恐地盯着散落在地板上生锈的铁制工具，闻着鲜血干涸后的气味，以及维拉身上难以按捺的邪恶气息，一切都使房间内变得异常闷热。他不敢往前走，但索伦温柔地推了他一把，将他带到米尔寇跟前。

维拉眯起眼睛，命令副官给仆人脱去衣服。迈雅便顺从地点了点头，一把将那可怜生物的衣物扯了下来，让他在维拉耀眼的双眼前无处可藏。

那个卑微的家伙低下头，充满耻辱地缩起身子，不知道该不该伸手遮住自己。米尔寇笑了一声，吩咐索伦把那顶骨盔也摘掉，露出他藏在后面的脸。人类突然发现自己失去了头盔的保护，似乎比赤身裸体的耻辱还要大，他顿时想要逃离这个地方，躲进堡垒最黑暗的角落里。

“身上的首饰和戒指也要摘掉么，陛下？”副官问道。

“不，不用了，留着吧。我喜欢看这种讽刺的反差。”维拉讥笑道，转向那个不幸的人类说，“看看你！多么可悲，如此丑陋，凄惨。在这之前，你还从没有在世人轻蔑的目光下这样暴露过肉体吧，我说的对吗？这是你第一次感到如此脆弱，是不是？告诉我，你认为我们要对你做什么？”

人类害羞地看了看主人索伦严肃的脸，然后又看了看米尔寇那可怕的形象，一滴眼泪顺着他的面颊滚落下来。

“我想我可以猜到您的意图，米尔寇陛下，”他哽咽着用手背擦掉眼泪，“我只求您能够手下留情，请不要太粗暴。我从来没做过这样的事。”

听到面前这个生物嘴里吐出的哀求之语，那么苍白，无助，身处于这牢笼中，被看守者所困，这情景在米尔寇灵魂里唤醒了一些往日不堪回首的记忆和痛苦，无论维拉多么努力地想忘记那一切，那种从未完全消失过的痛苦都会再次爬过他的背脊，无情地提醒他过去发生的一切。突然间，米尔寇感觉自己成了那个脆弱无助的人。

这令他怒火中烧。

“你怎么敢这样亵渎神明，你这肮脏的臭虫！”他一下子爆发了，“我，身为维拉，身为神族埃努，怎么可能屈尊降贵到和你一般，将我的身体给你，让你享受！？你这个野蛮人！”地牢里的温度猛地升高了，米尔寇指着前面挂着镣铐的墙壁呵斥道，“索伦，把这个贱人锁上去，让他知道今晚他的肉体只会尝到鞭子抽打的滋味！”

副官万分不情愿地拖着自己的仆人，让他面对着墙站着，用铁链锁住，后背暴露在外面等待鞭打。正当他要拿出长鞭来的时候，米尔寇拉住了他的手。

“不，不是那个！用这个。”维拉递来一条九尾鞭。

副官沮丧地看了看鞭子，看了看主人，然后又看了看鞭子，胃里一阵翻腾。

“我的陛下，这可是九尾！？他只是个脆弱的人类，真的有必要如此残忍么？”

米尔寇咬牙切齿，恶意满满地低喝，“你说什么？残忍的戈沙乌尔不及从前了？”

索伦皱起眉头，克制住自己的怒火，从维拉手中接过九尾鞭。

鞭子划破空气，先是啪的一声，接着是一阵剧痛的惨叫。受害者背上细腻白皙的皮肤被打出九道红痕。

这一声之后，又是长鞭爆裂的声音，接着是一声更刺耳的尖叫，接着又是一声、一声、一声。每出现一道新的裂口，索伦就会感到一股炽热的脉冲从米尔寇站着的地方冲过来，擦过他的后背。随着每一阵这样的脉冲，和人类发出的每一声惨叫，他都能听见维拉的声音在一旁说，“用力，再用点力。”

索伦不假思索地听从了这声音的命令，一种莫名的憎恨开始在他心中沸腾，憎恨那股震动着穿过他躯体的下流脉冲，憎恨人类可悲的鲜血在地板上流成一滩，憎恨米尔寇的声音，每每开口都变得更加兴奋，愉悦地颤抖着，也憎恨米尔寇强迫他做出这种懦弱的不公之事，最终这些情绪全部化为一种，让他既憎恨他自己，也憎恨自己即使这样还能仍然爱着米尔寇。

他不知道鞭子已经打了多少下，大概有四五十下之后，仆人的背脊就变成了血肉模糊的样子，地牢里邪恶的力量是如此强烈，以至于屋内一些小件的家具都开始震动起来。接着，从米尔寇身体里发出一阵尤为强烈的脉冲，几乎伤到了他的副手，当他再次开口命令索伦“再来，索伦，用力，再用力”的时候，他的声音崩溃成了一种近乎淫荡的呻吟。

索伦一边感到恶心，厌恶，和愤怒，一边最后一次舞动鞭子，那九条穗子被超乎寻常的力量甩在受虐的生物身上。

这一下过后，哭声和抽泣声完全消失了，地牢里一片寂静。

米尔寇痛苦地开口抱怨，“这是怎么了，怎么不继续了！我怎么听不到他的哭声呢！”

索伦转身看着自己的主人，维拉明显十分沮丧，因为沉重的呼吸而颤抖着，脸上挂着一种求而不得的愉悦表情，他身体深处聚集起的能量再次散发出一种令人无法忍受的热气。

“陛下，人类疼得晕过去了。没有意识了。”

米尔寇恼怒地咬住下唇，一只手放到胸口，感受着自己心脏激烈的跳动。

“该死的！算了……把这里清理一下吧。”他说着，声音因喘息而颤抖，转身匆匆离开了地牢。

索伦看着他那可怜的仆人，半瘫在地上，四肢无力地被锁在镣铐里，深红色的血水从他后背流下。

索伦生平第一次对血的气味感到了恶心。

他透过地牢的门向外张望，叫来两个半兽人，它们马不停蹄地赶进来开始治疗伤员。

“好好治他！”迈雅一边警告，一边提起那两个兽人的脖子，把它们的脸按到血肉模糊的人类面前。“要是被我发现你们有半点疏忽，或者多伤了他一根头发，你们的背也会变成这样。”说着，副官转身往堡垒上层走去，强忍着内心突如其来，翻天覆地的恶心感。

…

在接下来的几天里，索伦一点想见米尔寇的欲望都没了，他想尽了一切办法把所有需要觐见的事都推给勾斯魔格去做。他很生维拉的气，气他的不理性，气他对安格班奴隶那种荒谬的残忍。

对于安格班的副官来说，忠诚是一种神圣的品质，任何情况下都不该被背叛。在那个可怜的人类身上，索伦发现了他从半兽人和巨怪那里没能找到的忠诚。半兽人对它们的主人从不忠诚，它们服从是出于恐惧。而巨怪生性愚笨，根本不懂得违抗命令。这就是为什么虐待那个人类会使他如此痛苦，因为索伦潜意识里觉得自己已经打破了主人和仆人之间神圣不可侵犯的契约。正是同样的契约将他和米尔寇联系在一起，让他直到如今都不敢亲手破坏。

虽然，索伦最近开始出现了一些亵渎神明的想法。他开始敢于想象自己成为中土世界的最高主宰，取代米尔寇。一个更公正、更理性、对阿尔达更好的主。此外，他还幻想过一个疯狂的念头，想把米尔寇一把抓住，推到墙上，让他也尝尝许多人都尝过的长鞭的味道。

当然，所有这些都只是转瞬即逝的念头，万万不可当真。他从来没有真正想过要造反，一秒都没有。不过，他不敢确定造反之心有没有侵蚀他那个人类仆人的思想，他担心对方会在遭受了皮肉之苦之后试图逃离要塞投奔精灵。

因此，当人类在伤口愈合完毕，回到他身边之后，索伦开始感到困惑。

“你怎么又来了？上次吃苦还没吃够吗？”他见到人类立刻冷冷地斥责，“不要继续犯蠢了，离我远点！我保护不了你。”

人类笑了起来，露出尖利的黄牙，虽然不太好看，但那笑容中仍然还保留了一些被黑暗腐蚀前原始的天真。

“我怎么会离开您呢。您是我的主人，是我永远跟随的对象。您难道会因为米尔寇陛下的伤害而停止侍奉他么？”

“当然不会。但那只能说明我也在犯蠢罢了，不能证明你不蠢。”

人类低下头，沉默了几秒，然后害羞地低声道，“主人，我能问您一个问题吗？”

索伦摆着架子点了点头。

“您对米尔寇陛下的感情，跟我对您是一样的么？”

“我哪知道你对我是什么感情，这叫我怎么回答。”迈雅回答道。“如果你指的是某种荒谬的人类情感，我向你保证我感觉不到，无论是对米尔寇陛下还是对任何人。”

人类抬起头来，发现自己主人的脸上只有一种没有表情的、轻蔑的冷淡。

“我懂了……”他喃喃自语，搓着胳膊，仿佛突然觉得很冷。

于是，索伦向他招手让他过来点，手臂绕过他身体，开始仔细地触摸人类仆人的肋骨，肩胛骨，后背。他能非常清楚地摸到，尽管隔着纺织物，那条九尾鞭在人类身上留下的肿胀伤疤。而且在这过程中他隐隐感到，自己的行为出于某种奇怪的原因，在人类眼里成为了一种安慰。

“我想你恐怕一辈子都要带着我的印记了。”副官在一轮快速检查过后下结论道。“这意味着你将会是我的财产，直到你的生命结束，无论我同意与否，所以我想，我也别无选择，只能继续让你为我服务。好吧，你就留下来陪我吧，但不是现在，现在我想一个人呆一会。”他说完，严厉地指了指门。

人类感激地鞠了一躬，从他的视线中消失了。

关于“索伦的影子”真的没有背叛主人这件事，的确是在人意料之外的。

但更在人意料之外的是，索伦却终于迎来了自己背叛主人的那一天。在那天，一切都来到了爆发的临界点。

…

这是一个多云的下午，太阳似乎提前失去了光芒。副官站在桑戈洛锥姆山的一个陡峭的悬崖上，注视着脚下被敌军入侵后的平原。

有声音从遥远的堡垒下层传来，起初只是一阵轻微而有节奏的颤动，像巨人沉重的脚步声。但随着撞击的声音不断加大，震动变得越来越强烈，甚至连桑戈洛锥姆的山峰也微微颤动起来。有那么一瞬间，索伦还以为山峰会倒塌一部分，但他很快意识到，考虑到摇晃的性质，不可能是因为山要塌。紧接着，从安格班要塞门口传来一声惊恐的尖叫，他看到一阵火光从堡垒的大门里冲出，伴随着一声巨响，将铁门整个撞了下来。

一团巨大的，肌肉强健的，被鳞片包裹着的生物出现在阳光下，朝四周喷射出火焰，拖着断裂的链条和身后试图拽住它的半兽人们。

副官被眼前的情景惊呆了，格劳龙用尾巴扫开了最后几个还在妨碍它的兽人，朝诺多精灵的军队发起了攻击。那一击如此猛烈，攻城的进度立刻被迫停了下来，恶龙用炽热的口焰和庞大的身躯在敌军的队伍中打开了一个巨大的缺口。

不得不说，精灵之间的恐惧和混乱还是值得一看的，许多精灵当场就逃离了岗位，毫无秩序地当上了逃兵，而那些速度没那么快的不幸之人，要么被火焰烧成了灰烬，要么被爬行动物巨大的后腿踩成了肉泥。

这就是格劳龙的计划，他没有征求任何人的允许，结果却意外地比索伦想象中要好得多。然而，这仍然是一次鲁莽的冒险，对龙来说算是违反了命令，而违反命令迟早会给人带来麻烦。

副官没有再浪费一分一秒，直接从山上飞了下去，飞到较低的位置，尽管他还不知道怎么能在为时过晚之前阻止格劳龙。

在前往要塞正门的路上，他发现了自己的人类仆人，对方本应该看守着那条龙，现在却在外面盲目乱跑。索伦一把抓住他的肩膀，愤怒地晃了晃：“这是什么意思，不是叫你看着格劳龙吗！？他是怎么从锁链里逃出来的？回答我！”他怒吼。人类看着那条狭长的瞳孔盯着自己，吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“我……我……主人，我……”他结结巴巴地开口，忍不住把视线从索伦灼热的瞳孔上移开：“我不知道发生了什么，那条龙突然说了一些奇怪的话，就像毒药灌进了我的耳朵。还有他的眼睛……他的眼睛……我盯着它们看，就陷入了奇怪的梦境。他叫我解开锁链，我就照做了，我也不知道为什么。是他的眼睛逼我的！”

索伦放开了人类，烦躁不堪。这有一部分是他的错，因为他把格劳龙这样一个狡猾又强大的生物的监管权交给了一个凡夫俗子。他无可奈何地从要塞敞开的大门往外看，看见远处一根根黄色的烟柱，鳞片的金属光泽在精灵的长矛之间闪闪发光。

没有什么办法能让巨龙收起他那天生破坏性巨大的狂乱，索伦只能寄希望于他不会贸然受伤，希望龙能知道自己安然无恙地回来。

但米尔寇可没有这么淡定。他愤怒的尖叫声回荡在安格班宫殿里的每一根柱子之间，因为格劳龙的逃脱而恶毒咒骂着在场每一个人和每一件事。那些仍然聚集在大门周围的半兽人纷纷逃走躲了起来，知道当米尔寇这样骂人的时候绝不会有什么好事发生。

这时候的索伦当然也不想和维拉打交道，他已经被尖叫声震得耳朵都短暂地聋了一会，只好迅速带着自己的影子逃回堡垒顶层，在一扇小窗户的窗沿上坐下，从这里详细地观察战斗的进展情况。

恶龙终于决定返回堡垒时已经是黄昏了，他在进门的路上造成的破坏毫不亚于他冲出去时造成的破坏。整个阿德嘉兰都在巨物的脚步下颤抖着，精灵的军营被踩踏得像是遭到牲畜破坏的菜地。

索伦看到自己心爱的巨龙安然无恙地回归，只有身上被长矛挂了点彩，这才松了口气。

然而，没有什么事物或人能把他从米尔寇的愤怒中拯救出来。

维拉叫来了王宫里的每一个生物，刚才还嘈杂不停的安格班被一种最为阴森的寂静所取代。

大殿里，格劳龙和人类站在他面前，低着头，带着罪人的耻辱神情。他们身后是一大群好奇的半兽人和炎魔。米尔寇右手边，王座的旁边，站着安格班的副官，脸色阴沉难看。

“从来没有，从来没有！自从一亚诞生的那天起，直到今天，我从来没有遇到过哪个我自己的创造物如此违反我的命令！”维拉的声音回荡在中空的大厅里，回荡在每一个隐蔽的角落，也让所有听到的人感到恐惧。“你！格劳龙，叛徒和叛逆者，愚蠢而虚荣，我竟把自己的火焰给了你！你就这样回报我给予你的生命吗！你以为你是谁，背着你的创造者私自行动，摧毁了我的堡垒，让你自己和我们大家在敌人面前大出洋相？”

巨龙的头垂到地板上，闭上眼睛，浅黄色的硫磺云伴随着一声低吟喷出来。尽管他已经忏悔了，但却还是要受到惩罚。所有人都清楚这一点，索伦也很清楚。

但没人预料到的是，米尔寇却说出了这样的话：“算了，格劳龙，既然你如此仇恨给予你生命的人，既然你已经决定遵循自己的欲望，违反主人的命令，那么我也不必将你继续留在我身边，也就是说，不必将你继续留在这世上了。回归于尘土和那不成形的黑暗里去吧，回去做回一条蛇，灰烬，或是铁钩，把我给予的火焰还给我，你就不再是众龙之父格劳龙了，你将什么都不是，什么都不是！龙，我有很多。不需要忘恩负义的东西。”

这话说完，在场所有人都震惊地屏住了呼吸。米尔寇竟然将他心爱的巨龙判了死刑，这条龙可以说是他所有后代子孙中孕育得最完美，最成功的初代，是一只浩大的传奇，格劳龙自己也很清楚，他直到现在还相信自己只会因为擅自冒险而遭到一些谴责和惩罚。更何况，在众人眼里这行为只不过是一个无害的恶作剧。

索伦想对这个不公平的残酷判决提出抗议，但米尔寇做了个简短的手势让他闭嘴，随后将目光转向另一个罪人。人类吓得蜷缩在地板上。

“至于你，可悲的贱东西，没用的废物，让你看个龙都看不好，你的惩罚虽然比不上死亡，但对你来说或许比死还难受。我要把你送给我手下的兽人大军，正如我曾经警告过的那样，让它们对你为所欲为，只要不赐予你死亡的解脱。”说着，米尔寇向大厅里的兽人比了个手势，它们一拥而上抓住了人类，要将他带走。

“把他拖下去吧，让他做你们愤怒的发泄对象，满足任何嗜血或者情色的欲望，随你们处置。”

兽人接到命令，舔着嘴唇，奸笑着来到那个不幸的生物面前。有两只已经用爪子抓住了人类脆弱的胳膊，正在此时，一根黑色鞭子的尾穗突然打到了它们脸上，一下就见了几抹暗色的血。半兽人们茫然地后退几步，不知道发生了什么。

所有人都把目光转向索伦。副官手里拿着鞭子，咄咄逼人，随时准备抽向任何胆敢靠近他仆人的生物。

人们不敢相信眼前发生的事，而其中最为惊讶的人就是米尔寇。他的得力助手，站在他王座右手侧的副官，竟敢当着众人的面直接违抗来自主人的命令！这是一件前所未有的新鲜事，维拉甚至不知道该怎么反应。

“除了索伦之外……所有人，从这里出去。”他缓慢地轻声说道，仍然用震惊的神情看着副官，而后者则傲慢地瞪着他。

聚集在宫殿里的生物们犹豫不决，没有立刻离开原地，接着维拉爆发了：“滚！”

这次，半兽人，炎魔，巨龙纷纷一瞬间反应过来，争先恐后地滚了出去，庆幸自己没有被卷入维拉和迈雅人之间的可怕对峙中。只有人类还留在地上，困惑不解。

“快走，你这个白痴！”索伦咬牙切齿地吼道，并在仆人眼前啪地挥出一鞭以示警告。

人类终于明白了他的意思，连滚带爬地窜了出去。现在，整个大厅只剩下米尔寇和索伦。

副官走下通往宝座的台阶，跪倒在主人面前。他想解释自己这么做的原因，虽然他担心维拉会叫他住嘴。但见到米尔寇没有任何动作，也默不作声，他便大胆地开口了：“陛下，我所做的一切都是为您着想，免得您做出日后会后悔的决定。当然，格劳龙今日越矩了，但仅仅因为这样的小错误将他处死并不公平。他对精灵军队展开的攻击相当成功，并且让我们发现龙可能是安格班冲出重围的决定性武器。因此，我请求陛下重新考虑您的判决，请您在息怒之后多加考虑吧。还记得您跟我一起抚养那些龙长大的日子么，倘若您心里对那些美好的时光还有一丝情分，就请饶了格劳龙一命。至于我的人类仆人，我不容许他被如此卑鄙对待，让半兽人用它们肮脏的爪子抓伤他，虐待他，一个接一个地强奸他……这是令人作呕的行为。您身为维拉，一定也认为那是不公不齿之事吧，不是么陛下？”

他抬起头来，看见米尔寇气得浑身发抖，但那张脸上的表情里还有些别的什么，是困惑，痛苦，甚至还有一丝恐惧。

“你……你……索伦，你违背我的命令。你竟敢背叛我，在我把你从那个洞里放出来，给了你第二次机会之后！？你怎么能这样对我呢，尤其是你！如今我身边没有别人了，全都是些阴谋者，维拉的间谍，它们只想毁了我……我没有别人了。很好，我也不需要你们任何人！我自己就可以统治世界，既然所有人都要跟我对着干，那我就把他们都杀了！还有你……我也要杀了你。”

索伦再次满怀悲哀地低下了头。这个人确实已经不是米尔寇了。这是魔苟斯，一个悲哀的暴君，端坐于孤独的宝座之上，被众人畏惧，也畏惧一切。现在他终于明白了费艾诺起的这个名字有什么含义，他理解了给米尔寇改名背后所具有的深刻意义，和该举动令人倾佩的洞察力。

米尔寇，伟大的崛起者，阿尔达的神，这些名字已经让位给了魔苟斯，黑暗大敌，堕落又空虚的暴君，毫无希望，毫无梦想，毫无救赎的可能。他没有回头路可走了。

直到在这一刻之前，索伦还妄想着能够拒绝这令人不安的想法，尽管它长期以来一直在他心底挣扎着，试图冲破他重重心防，如今，这件事终于见到了光，让索伦不得不正面接受它所带来的一切丑恶现实。

这时，主人破碎的声音把他从沉痛的思绪中拉了出来。

“魔苟斯？”

听到他这么说，索伦立刻知道维拉在未经允许的时候入侵了自己的思维，并读到了他所有的想法。

“你……你竟敢对我用那个名字？”

“陛下，我……”

“闭嘴！”他大喊一声，一阵浩大的冲击波冲遍整个大厅，将所有的灯和玻璃震得粉碎。

索伦站起来，被吓得后退一步。维拉也从宝座上站了起来，缓缓走下台阶，向他走来，周身逐渐开始笼罩在一股浓厚，可怖的黑暗之中。不知何时开始，米尔寇在索伦眼里竟变高了许多，精灵宝钻耀眼的光芒透过铁王冠的镶嵌处，折射在他的左眼里，将他灼痛。

自从一亚之念诞生以来，安格班的副官第一次感到了真实的恐惧，他往后退了一步，又退了一步，又退了一步，而米尔寇则步步紧逼着。

“你这个可悲的低等生物！你以为你是谁，敢对我评头论足？我从万物起源之初就存在，在万物的创造中占有最大的功劳，早在你知道自己姓什么之前，我就已经通晓了阿尔达的命运！我凝视过超越时间，超越空间，深不可测的虚空，尽管一如藏起了那不灭的火焰，但它依然在我心上燃烧，用大地之上一切的爱和仇恨燃烧着我！我活着的每一天！你知道这些么？你又知道什么？”米尔寇的黑影覆盖在索伦头顶，像一座巨大的黑暗之塔，迈雅人很快感觉到后背抵上了坚硬的石墙。

他走投无路了。一只裹在丝绸里的手，柔如爱抚，强如利爪，在他脖子上合拢，猛地扭过他的脑袋，让他面对着墙壁。

“你说，索伦，我到底要怎么做才能让你学会尊重我，学会认清你自己的位置？”维拉在他耳畔低语，身体紧贴在副官后背上，让他无处可逃。

“要我再一次撕下你的肉体容器么，还是除去你的职位，让勾斯魔格代替你，又或者，再一次把你永远关进冰火之坑中？还是说……对，也许确实应该用一些最为肮脏下流的方式羞辱你，玷污你的身体，撕裂你的血肉。”

一股情色的脉冲从上到下贯穿了米尔寇的身体，索伦闻到了他脖颈间的气味，感觉到他温热的呼吸盆喷在自己肩窝，一如那天在地牢中的两人。

“我有无穷无尽的方法可以摧毁你的灵魂，索伦。我已经太久不是一个纯粹的埃努了，你知道么。我有欲望，与维拉不相称的欲望，肉体上的欲望，像火一样燃烧。索伦，它们就堆积在我两腿之间，在我体内，在令人难以启齿的隐秘地方。你以为我以前从未想过跟你交配吗，像发情的野兽那样。是的，我有过。因为我尝到了肉欲的味道，不仅如此，我也尝到了饥渴。那种日日夜夜折磨我的饥渴。它就是一根永不满足的尖刺，刺透我的肉体，让我渴望被触摸，被占有，或占有你。”说着，米尔寇的另一只手沿着副官的身体缓缓往下摸去，摸到对方双腿间，开始用一种下流的方式抚摸那里。

索伦被主人修长的手指隔着裤子触碰私处，一阵不适的紧张感席卷而来，但他强行保持了冷静，没有表现出任何反应。

“你能感觉到吗，索伦？我感觉到了……告诉我，你喜欢被摸这里吗？你会喜欢在这种地方被我占有吗，在可以被外人看到的地方？”维拉继续说着，发出一声色情的叹息，越摸越兴奋起来。“是的……那对你来说是一种耻辱，是不是？被我用来解决生理需求？安格班骄傲的副官，沦为主人发泄肉欲的玩具。如果我这样做了，你是不是就再也不会反抗我，会终于懂得敬畏我，害怕我，不再自满。你是否也会觉得享受呢……应该会的吧，毕竟你只是凡间生物。告诉我，索伦，假如我此时此刻贯穿了你，你会求我停下来，还是会让我继续做下去？”

米尔寇撩开自己的黑袍，将胯下之物贴到他身上，缓缓动了动腰，好像是在警告索伦他已经准备好要付诸行动了。

“我两种都不会做。”索伦冷淡地回答道。

米尔寇被意料之外的反应惊到了，手上抓着他的力气松开几分。

“我若求了您，您还会像以往一样看待我么？与其如此，反倒是主人认为他在我心中的形象如此不堪，以至于觉得我会把与他肉体交合当成是一种折磨，这才更让我伤心。我的米尔寇陛下，您若确实想这么做，那就做吧。老实说，我并不明白您为何宁愿让我睡在您的床上，也不愿将我派上战场，那里的我无疑对您更有用处。不过，无论是在此地，抑或其他地方，我都将永远忠诚地，尽我所能地侍奉您。”

米尔寇离开了他的副官，往后退了几步，松开手。对于一个在命运面前如此冷淡，毫无反应的人来说，威胁没有意义。而且，他也不确定自己是否能做到真的去强奸他。就连“强奸”这个词，或仅仅是这个概念，就让他感到难以忍受的不适。

索伦发现压在自己背后的那股力量消失之后便转过了身，面对面地看着他的主人。在令米尔寇恨之入骨的那双不对称的眼睛里，已经没有一丝轻蔑和傲慢，有的只是彻底的，纯粹的坦率，仿佛那是两扇直通迈雅人内心的大门。

米尔寇知道副官给予他的不仅仅是他赤裸的肉体，同时还有一颗赤诚之心。

他接受了这个提议。

“说吧。”维拉说完，静静地站在那里，听索伦坦白了一切。

“米尔寇陛下，倘若要我现在对自己的一生做出总结，那么我可以将它简单地总结为一句话：我一直爱着您，从我听到您唱起初篇乐章的那一刻，在漫漫时光中创造了宇宙，直到终篇的乐符响起，将我们遥远暮年中的一切宣告终结。除此之外，我再无其他可言。的确，我并没有在起初跟随您，而是加入了奥力，因为那时的我还无法理解您，只能跟从其他的埃努，在你的行为里看到了混乱和毁灭。但渐渐地，我明白了，我揭掉了蒙在眼前的纱。许多人说我是独眼，但我实际上可以看到别人无法看到的事物。因此，在您造成熔岩爆发的混乱表象背后，在火焰粒子乱舞之中，我才得以察觉到一种完美的和谐。在您的陡峭山脉残酷的外表背后，我才得以发现让世界屹立不倒的完美几何。在那疯狂席卷了北方领土的冰天雪地中，我才得以发现每一片雪花都有一种如此微妙而美丽的对称，让阿尔达的繁星都自惭形愧。只有在您的作品中，我才得以发现我所爱上的美，那种残忍无情、热烈奔放、神秘莫测的美，却能够在最小的原子中包含着数字的无限秩序。在您身上，我发现了与您作品相同的，触摸不到的秘密，我发现了一种似乎无人能见的美。有时甚至您自己也没有发现。至于那些说您无能，无法孕育，无法创造新生命的人，我只想说他们是瞎子，理解不了关于您的任何事。他们不知道的是，您不需要创造任何全新的存在，您已经在自身的存在中拥有了您需要的一切。其他人会需要自身之外的东西，一些愚蠢的玩具，用来弥补他们自身的空虚和精神的贫瘠。但您却相反，您只需要将本质传播到世界中，让灵魂的碎片在阿尔达蓬勃发展，如此创造出的崭新生命将有一半仍保存着米尔寇的影子。从未有人以如此真诚，如此忠心的方式爱着阿尔达，甚至令我担心您会对地球过于慷慨，给予给它的东西太多，最终把您本身消磨殆尽。所有这些，都是我爱您的原因，我的主人米尔寇，也是我以能够成为您的副官而感到自豪的原因。没错，我的态度经常傲慢无礼，但那是因为我相信虚假的奉承和一昧的迎合是弱者的行为，而您值得更优秀的东西。这就是为何我总会在发觉您做出了错误的决定后适当地提出意见。这也是为何我在内心叫您魔苟斯，因为那些行为叫敌人对您的拙劣诋毁成了真，那不是您真实的神相，这使我格外心碎。但是，无论任何批评，任何抗议和傲慢的回敬，无论您是米尔寇还是魔苟斯，请千万不要，一刻也不要怀疑这件事：我一直爱着您，并将永远忠诚于您。若您还想惩罚我，请知道，无论是肉体抑或精神上的折磨，只要能够留在您身边，就没有任何苦难能够摧毁我。假如您执意要将我彻底毁灭，那就把我放了吧，把我送回维林诺，回到奥力身边，把我从您手下赶走。那才是我的末日，没有主人，没有安慰，如影子般徘徊，索伦将不复存在，我也将一无所有。”

说完之后，索伦陷入沉默。米尔寇也没有说话，他的脸上看不出任何情绪。也许他被迈雅人的话打动了，也许他会更加愤怒。

但米尔寇只是做了个手势，平静地对他说：“过来。”

索伦低下头，对等待自己的命运不太确定，跟在米尔寇身后穿过无数空空荡荡的大厅。安格班仿佛像是被遗弃了，所有的生物在两个埃努对峙起来之前都惊恐地藏了起来。副官似乎置身于另一个地方，一个梦幻的、以一种世人难以想象的几何形状建构起来的地方，整个世界只有米尔寇和他的脚步声。

他沿着一段段走不到头的楼梯向下攀登，或许是向上，他也不太确定，直到最后米尔寇在一扇黑色的巨型木门前停了下来，打开门，让他进去。

副官原以为里面会是一个摆满残酷刑具的审讯室，然而，他却发现自己再次回到了曾经着迷般偷看主人睡觉的那间寝宫里。他的思绪如此纷乱，以至于这一路上都没意识到他们要来的地方就是这里。

米尔寇走近那张黑色的大床，命令索伦把门关上。索伦照做了，却站在门口不敢再往前一步。

当两人得以在寝宫内独处，在四面高墙的保护之下，没有了被偷听的风险，维拉终于决定开口说话。

“你说得对，索伦。我不再是米尔寇了，我是魔苟斯。”他的语气和眼神里承载了那么多悲伤，索伦一下子开始后悔自己不该把他想得那么可怕，并立刻试图道歉。但米尔寇阻止了他。

“不，你不用解释了。我知道真相，你也知道真相。你在我面前一直很诚实，还有你之前说的那些话。我读过你的心，亲眼见到了你所倾诉的那些爱是真实的，我从来没有想过我能在任何人身上激发这样的爱。所以，也是时候我对你说实话了。有件事我隐瞒了你很久，现在我想让你看看。”

说完，米尔寇揪起天鹅绒手套的边缘，往上拉起，露出了右手苍白的皮肤。索伦期待地睁大眼睛，感到自己心跳加速。对方的掌心本应该是洁白无伤的，现在却被一种丑恶的严重烧伤弄得一团糟。

副官的心口突然一阵剧痛。

“陛下，这是怎么回事？他们是怎么做到的？”他朝主人走近一步，想要安慰对方。

“是精灵宝钻。我第一次碰到它们的时候，就被宝钻的火焰烧成了这样。”

“您疼吗？如果这伤口给您带来耻辱，为何不换一副全新的躯壳呢，为何要用手套掩盖起来呢？”

米尔寇合上眼，令索伦感到自己的话可能深深地伤到了他。

“因为我做不到。”维拉痛苦地坦白。“我不清楚原因，但我已经失去了变形和脱离形体的能力。我的力量正在消散，我感觉到它们有一天会彻底消失。你能想象当我看到其他低等埃努可以随意改变外形，但我却做不到的时候，我感觉多么丢脸吗？你能理解被彻底关在一个脆弱的血肉之躯里，能被任何人伤害，烧伤，划开的身体，这感觉让我多么羞愧吗？现在你知道了，就算你不认同，至少也能够理解我这段时间来出于恐惧，嫉妒，和愤怒所作出的一切吧。我曾经是阿尔达最强大的神，如今沦落到这副田地，被烧伤的早已不只是这只手。还有其他看不见的，秘密的地方，要疼得多。”

索伦见到主人如此沮丧，自己的心也沉了下去，他拉近了两人之间的距离，站到维拉面前，轻轻抚摸着那只受伤的手。

“我的主人，我希望自己能做点什么治愈您的痛苦，但我不知道该怎么做。”

米尔寇悲伤地笑了笑。

“你或许治愈不了我，但可以减轻我的痛苦。过来，索伦，冰冷之心，在他人用火焰灼伤我的地方，留下你的冰痕吧。”

米尔寇坐到床上，命令索伦跪在自己面前，并朝他伸出了右手，黑色的掌心朝上。

“吻吻这里。”他指着被精灵宝钻烧伤的地方道。

索伦将嘴唇贴在烧焦的皮肤上，米尔寇发出嘶的一声。虽然有些疼痛，但他并没有收回自己的手。

副官的嘴从伤口处抬起，也抬起眼睛，等待下一步命令。

“还有这里。”维拉指着手腕，那里被监狱的枷锁压迫了三个纪元。

索伦低下头，也吻了吻那透亮的皮肤，和皮肤之下格外显眼的几条脉搏。

“以及这里。”米尔寇拉起长袍的衣袖，指着手肘的内侧，迈雅人照样也吻了那里。

“这里也要。”这次，米尔寇将一侧的衣物脱去，露出当年牢狱中被吊在墙上，吃尽苦头的洁白肩膀。

索伦亲吻着他的关节，注意到自己内心有一种非同寻常的激情缓缓苏醒，他比先前更为大胆，像上次偷做的那样，轻轻碰了碰那些骨头。

“这儿。”米尔寇叹了口气，指着自己的脖子，那里曾经挂过安盖诺尔之锁。

索伦吻了它，不止一次，在无数个地方，无数次地；在一侧，在他微微突出的气管，在那个圆润的喉结上，被他的嘴唇碰到后上下滑动；还有他锁骨的线条，以及锁骨之间的凹陷。这次的吻是是湿润的，伴随着脖颈和发间的温柔爱抚。米尔寇闭起眼，再次发出一声更为深沉的叹息。副官发现对方解开了衣袍的纽扣，并从眼角的余光里看到衣料已经滑落到了主人的大腿上，将胸脯暴露在外。米尔寇将迈雅从自己脖子上推开，一只手顺着自己身体划下，用食指指着自己左侧的乳头。那里是曼督斯第一次用粗糙手掌摸过的地方。索伦看着那个浅粉色的一点，在冷空气中有点发硬立起，用手指抚摸了一下，然后他低下头，亲了上去。

“舔舔它，索伦。”米尔寇说道，眼里闪烁着情欲的光芒。

副官听到这个命令脸红得不行。他十分确信只有动物的后代才会吮吸母亲的乳头得到乳汁，因此他觉得主人要求他做这样的事情是有驳常理的，不自然的，会激怒一如。但也正是这个念头，正是知道这样做会违反一如的意愿，才使他更加渴望这样的行为。于是他扑了过去，含住乳头热情地舔它，吸吮它，在这一刻之前他从来没有想过自己会做出这种事。

米尔寇舒爽地呻吟了一声，慢慢靠在床上，直到他完全躺了下去。索伦把自己的斗篷和佩剑放到一边，如今嫌它们碍事，随后爬到了米尔寇身上，继续啃噬那柔软的乳尖，而维拉则自己轻轻抚摸着右侧被冷落的那个。

副官对主人身体的这一部分如此着迷，几乎没有注意到米尔寇在一时的情欲驱使下，已经把长袍从头到脚脱了下来，如今正浑身赤裸躺在他身下。

索伦很是紧张：他是一个迈雅，一个低等生物，身上穿的是肮脏的战服，却压在一位最为伟大的维拉身上，对方还赤身裸体，任他摆布。这种局面所造成的角色和权力的颠倒使他忍不住感到一丝愉快，但同时也意识到与之而来的巨大风险。因此，索伦不敢低头往下看，生怕他的双眼落到主人私密的部位上。

最后还是米尔寇殷勤地指挥着他那么做了，亲口教他该吻到哪里，该如何用手指顺着他柔软的肚子和腹部滑下，一直到他的下体。索伦顺着那条路线一路往下，心脏都要炸开了，在曼督斯先前留下的滚烫的痛苦印记之上，是他用嘴唇覆盖上的湿润和冰冷。

维拉的小腹一阵抽搐，感觉到舌头在它柔软表面上冰凉的触感。接着，当副官的嘴落到那簇从肚脐下一直延伸到两腿之间的细腻软毛内时，他身上所有的肌肉都紧绷起来，在快感中颤抖。

索伦感觉到主人的性器贴上来，却还没能鼓起足够的勇气直视它。然后米尔寇笑了，拿起副官的手，放到自己的勃起上。

“这里，索伦，还有这里。”他小声说。

迈雅手上感觉到了那跳动的器官，最后终于将视线移了过去，它仿佛像个活物似的，像在雨中绽放的罕见花朵，美丽得无比下流。

索伦从来都对探索自己的身体没有什么太大的兴趣或太多时间，但如今眼前的景象令他万分着迷，引发了肾上腺素的激增。在情欲的驱使下，他吻了吻柱身柔软的根部，随后舌头缓慢地转着圈一路舔了上去。米尔寇微微抬起腰身，呼吸瞬间急促起来。在那之后，他感到副官不断上下舔着自己的勃起，随后，毫无预兆地，对方将它整个含进了嘴里。维拉发出一声与神明极不相称的呻吟，弓起了后背，被温热潮湿的口腔完全包围的快感突如其来地征服了他。

索伦也开始对主人的动作产生反应。出于某种奇妙的原因，见到主人如此享受，即使没有人碰他，他也同样体验到了快感。一种舒服的感觉自他腿间升起，仿佛内心觉醒了某种激烈的冲动，类似于他每次变身为狼人或野兽之前的感觉。他被这种本能蒙蔽了双眼，最后竟一下露出尖牙蹭到维拉敏感的皮肤，把主人吓了一跳。

“小心点，笨蛋！你就是这样对待主人的么。”米尔寇在他头上轻轻一击，抱怨道。

副官羞愧万分，他很少会像这样失去控制，从来都由理智主导的他平时不会被这种原始的激情冲昏头脑。但米尔寇很快又放松下来，双腿大开，让他继续。

索伦努力控制着自己，更加小心地舔弄着维拉性器和入口之间的那处皮肤。虽然他自己竭力保持着冷静，可米尔寇却仿佛完全放弃了自我克制，那条舌头在穴口打着转的感觉，甚至时不时会伸入里面一寸，令他两腿发抖，低声咒骂，嘴里吐出下流的脏话。

迈雅人短暂地抬起头，盯着他的主人：那个肤色雪白，脆弱的胴体呈于黑绸之上，双腿之间的一抹黑色毛发中露出了一根精神的性器，头部被晶莹的露水沾湿，那双手紧紧抓着床单，胸口也快速起伏着，双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张，还有精灵宝钻的光芒，给整张床笼罩上一层幽灵般的光泽。他忍不住暗自想道，这是他见过最美丽的生物。

米尔寇轻笑了一声。

“比得过美丽安的女儿么？”他低喃。

“陛下？”

“我说，你觉得我的美貌比得过美丽安的女儿么？听说她是地球上最美丽的生物。”

索伦意识到维拉又一次未经许可读取了他的私人想法。

“陛下，我还没有见过美丽安的女儿呢。不过，我可以向您保证，等我见到她的时候，也不会觉得她比普通半兽人更好看的。”副官巧妙地回答。“不过，主人要是有兴趣，我可以把她抓来，像夜莺一样关在笼子里，挂到您寝宫的天花板上，当我跟您在她面前交欢时让她唱歌助兴。”

米尔寇恶毒地笑了起来，一只手捋过自己副官的黑发，带着一种类似于喜爱的神情。

“好的……那会令我非常高兴。还有那个强盗和流氓的国王，辛葛，也要锁起来，让他看看宝贝女儿最后的命运。好了，过来吧，索伦，我暴虐成性的仆人，我想见见你的身体。”米尔寇从床头坐了起来。

两人面对面地跪在床上，迈雅听从主人的命令，开始脱下衣服。米尔寇用激动的眼神打量着自己副官的肉体：那副结实的身躯，强壮，修长，如金刚石般洁白，肌肉棱角分明，冰冷又专横，一如他的个性。很明显，他的下等身份意味着他不会像维拉那样纤细，皮肤也没有那么柔软透亮，这使米尔寇的自尊心得到了一点安慰。

然后，他看到了面前对方的下半身。

“这有点……有点太大了吧，是不是。”米尔寇迷惑地指着迈雅人的勃起说。

索伦低头看了看，脸刷得红了。他还从没见过自己的性器勃起成这副样子。也许偶尔在鞭打囚犯的时候，或者骑马的时候，会感到裤子里硬了一点，但他从没理会过。

如今这样看，他不得不承认，确实很大。至少跟维拉比，特别大。

“它恐怕有点不雅，陛下。如果早知道我们要这样亲密，我就为您换一副更优美精致的身体了。残忍的戈沙乌尔好像的确不太适合。”他带着歉意说。

维拉继续盯着他，贪婪的目光在眼睛里闪烁，他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛像是要攻击猎物的野兽。

“没事，没事，放着别动……我喜欢残忍的戈沙乌尔。”他微笑着，危险地贴近了索伦。

然后，在迈雅还没反应过来之前，米尔寇就扑了过去，开始以一种永不满足的饥渴舔舐他的阴茎。

副官惊讶地呻吟了一声，险些失去平衡。一种全新的，未知的快感沿着神经从下腹窜起，阻碍了他的呼吸，令血液以不自然的速度充入心脏。他想知道，一如为什么会赋予这个区域如此奇异的敏感度，虽然舒服得很，却又同时在身体中产生了于恐惧和焦虑十分相似的情感。

他想控制一下自己，却很不幸地失败了，短短几分钟之内他的肌肉便开始不听使唤，不由自主地迎合着主人的嘴巴。这样太不敬了。还有，在过程中他不小心离得铁王冠太近，以至于被一颗精灵宝钻燎焦了皮肤。索伦挣扎着呻吟起来，直到米尔寇抬起头，带着疑惑的表情，终于肯放过嘴里那根倍受虐待的东西。他大概把吃痛的喊声当作了愉悦的声音。

“好了，这样就够了。”他擦擦嘴说，伸手搂过副官的后背，让他爬到自己身上来压着。

迈雅被精灵宝钻的光芒直射在脸上，刺得双眼生疼，不得已之下只能迅速闭起眼睛，把头转开。滚烫的眼泪从他脸上滚落下来，索伦暗想，事后自己这两只眼能不变成烟熏的玻璃球就很好了。

“很抱歉，陛下，我无法这么近地看着你，否则那白炽一样的光芒会是我最后看到的东西。”他哀叹一声。

米尔寇沉默了一会儿，然后索伦感到他的胳膊动了动。

“现在可以看我了。”维拉说道。

索伦睁开双眼，带着些许恐惧，然后被眼前这番景象震得眨了眨眼。米尔寇的脸虽然显得苍白许多，也不再那么神圣，但那双黝黑眼珠里的光芒和平静的笑容却不再被任何宝石所模糊。

铁王冠挂在床柱上。

索伦说不出话。主人摘掉了王冠。那顶他发誓永远不会摘掉的王冠。主人为他摘掉了。只有他。任何人都无法从米尔寇那里得到如此殊荣。

“你最好不要告诉任何人。”维拉抚摸着他的脖子警告道。

“您是说，不要把我们正在做的这件事告诉任何人？”迈雅指两人紧贴着彼此的裸体。

“才不是，你这笨蛋，你最好不要把这个，告诉任何人。“米尔寇指着那顶摘下的王冠厉声道。“你想去外面到处炫耀自己的主人带给你什么样的肉体欢愉管我什么事。如果你想成为所有人嫉妒和仇恨的对象，那是你的问题。但谁也不能知道精灵宝钻曾离开过我的头顶。你从来没有见到过这件事，这件事从来没发生过！知道吗？”

“当然，陛下。”

“好了，那我们继续吧。刚才还没有做完。”说着，米尔寇抬起双腿，盘绕在自己副官的背上。

“插进来。”他命令道。

索伦实在太害羞了，他受不了主人在面前露出如此脆弱，暴露的姿态。米尔寇怎么能以如此彻底，如此无耻，如此真诚的方式奉献出自己的身体呢！

“我的米尔寇陛下，请不要让我这样做。我做不到。我只是一个迈雅，不配亵渎神明的处子之身。”他道着歉，十分不安地看向别处。

米尔寇恼怒地皱起眉。

“你是什么东西，你有权利决定我的处子之身该给谁吗，傲慢的蝼蚁！插进来！”

这个命令在索伦听来充满了挑衅，令他恼怒地咬紧牙关，左眼的瞳孔突得收缩起来。他用力抓住米尔寇的大腿，将它们抬起，大大分开。

“很好，我的主人，这是您自己要求的。等到受苦的时候，不要对在下怀恨在心。”说完这最后的警告，他向前一挺腰，直直捅了进去。

米尔寇猛地睁大了眼睛，喘着粗气，却只能徒劳地在床单上扭动抓扯，似乎想逃离这个无情刺穿他的侵犯者。维拉一口气没喘上来，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

看出来这很痛了，索伦不可置否地想道，这下即便只是因为服从了米尔寇的命令，自己恐怕也要受到严厉的惩罚。但不管结果如何，能看一次主人在自己面前露出如此惊讶，无助的表情都是值得的，尤其是当罪魁祸首正是索伦本人时。他骨子里那种生来残暴的本性将永远陶醉于这一刻。

然而，等着他的不是惩罚，也不是爆发的愤怒，甚至没有任何程度的不满。米尔寇逐渐放松下来，痛苦的表情被一种安详，近乎平静的愉悦所取代。维拉微笑着，抚摸着副官的脸颊，令索伦立马忘记了刚才所有萦绕在脑海里的卑鄙想法。他被一种深深的爱所征服，全心全意希望再也不要和自己的主人分开。

现在他感觉到了，对方完整的全部，那温暖的内里，颤抖着，还有他体内那股奇异的脉冲，这次变得轻微又温和。他不知道那是因为米尔寇的力量，还是仅仅是他的心跳罢了。

索伦有一段时间没有动作，享受着这种填满的平静感觉，等着米尔寇适应下来。

“动啊。”维拉低语，眯起眼睛用双臂环抱住他的后背。

起初，迈雅小心翼翼地滑进滑出，但却发现两人的契合度比自己原先想象得高得多。显然，之前的唾液也有帮助。

他胆子大了点，开始加快了抽插的频率，在某次格外用力的顶入后，米尔寇突然开口了。

“那是什么？”他困惑地问道。

“陛下，怎么了？”

“刚才那个。你刚才在里面碰到了哪里？上次我没注意到……”

“陛下您说什么？”

“算了，没事……”米尔寇把这个话题撇在一边，一副闪烁其词的样子。“再多碰碰那一点，我很喜欢。不知道一如为什么要把这种东西建在里面。”

“当然是为了主人的愉悦。”

米尔寇笑了，伴随着又一下稳稳地撞在那个令人舒服的点上，他发出一声叹息。接着又是一下，又是一下，然后是一声压抑的闷哼，和一阵抽搐。

“说点什么，索伦。”维拉闭着眼喃喃地说。

“关于什么，陛下？”

“你说关于什么，当然是关于我了。”

迈雅笑了笑，又向他俯下身子，靠近了维拉的耳朵。

“该说的我都说了，我只是不敢相信主人会赐予我跟他如此紧密连在一起的殊荣。我这一生思考过无数事情，预见过上万场战争与和平的后果，却从来没能预见到这件事。我是整个阿尔达唯一能够享受您恩惠的人，这就连我的自大都无法承受。”

“是什么让你觉得你是唯一的一个？”米尔寇故意激他。“如果我现在告诉你，就在昨天，勾斯魔格在这张床上对我做了同样的事呢？”

“那么，陛下，我就去把他抓来，强迫他吃了那根燃烧的鞭子，然后吃了他自己的手臂。在那之后，我会回来向陛下求教您的品味为何这么差。”

米尔寇忍住了笑。

接着，一种令人不安的疑虑袭上了副官的心头，让他停下来。

“陛下，您难不成会是认真的么？您以前和别人做过这事？”

米尔寇的眼睛惊讶地放大了点，索伦似乎看到那张脸上掠过一丝悲伤的阴影。但这时维拉用力摇起了头，将副官拉得离自己更近。

“不，不，从来没有，从来没有，索伦。从来没有，没有，没有！快点继续动，不要停下来。”

于是迈雅就把这事给忘了，继续动作起来。他越来越凶狠，直到最后米尔寇被他顶得几乎每一次都在床垫上颤一下，每一下都顶出他一声尖叫。维拉显然开始严重地难以控制自己的身体和喘息。

索伦距离主人的嘴巴十分近，那张嘴半张着，喘着粗气，他最渴望的就是直接亲吻上去，或咬住那片下唇，他常常见到米尔寇在心烦意乱时会下意识这样做。

但米尔寇没有下令让他这么做，于是他只能望梅止渴地满足自己，发现欢愉的面孔和痛苦的竟能如此相似。

“再说点。还有什么……你还会为我做什么？”维拉气喘吁吁，声音轻不可闻，索伦不得不费力地，透过十分难以呼吸的喘气声回答他。

“还有……我希望，就像主人是地球的一部分那样，我也能够成为那些流经地球的熔岩的一部分，让我同时充满您所有的经脉，所有隐秘的穴道和盆腔，在您体内开辟全新的通道，在火焰，灰烬，和熔岩爆发的高潮中，在大地和岩浆震颤之际，再离开您的身子。”

米尔寇扭动着，又发出一声哀求般的呻吟，意识模糊到几乎不省人事。

“还有呢？你还想怎么对我？”

索伦舔上他的脖子，不再去管这样擅自的行动是否妥当，在他耳畔低语：“我想让你我一起脱离形体，升华到人间之外的空虚，去到一切的起源，永恒大殿，在那里，在一如面前交合在一起，高声唱出比创造一亚时还要美丽一千倍的音乐，让一如为我们的结盟流下泪水，让他后悔自己成为独一之神，孤独的创造者。”

“没错！”米尔寇叫喊着，弓起后背，“快点，索伦，就那样，再深一点，再进来深一点！”

索伦起初还不知道对方所说的“更深”是什么意思，但他听着主人哀求的声音，内心突然如明镜一般。

他脱离了一小部分形体，只有用得上的那部分，然后穿透了维拉的躯壳，穿透了他的皮肤，骨头，器官。在那片黑暗中，他见到了埃努的灵魂，孤独，颤抖，永远被物质的外壳隔离在世界之外。索伦轻轻爱抚着他，然后进入了他。

有那么一瞬间，两个在时间之初被一如劈开的灵魂，重新合为了一体，在神秘的结合之中，两人彻底理解了彼此的一切，理解了一些转瞬即逝的，在分开后再也不会记起的事情。

米尔寇的头向后仰去，指甲陷进索伦的后背，一种难以形容的快感深深震撼了他。

“够了！”他尖叫着，于是副官重新回到实体内，结束了这一亵渎神明的融合。

就在那一刻，他感到一种强烈的脉冲，仿佛来自于地球最深的内壳，当维拉最终发出高潮的呻吟时，破碎又充满痛苦的欢愉，整个地球仿佛也跟着呻吟起来，仿佛每一块岩石，每一座高山，所有带着米尔寇气息的产物，都被这一瞬间的愉悦摧毁。所有体内带着维拉荣光的众生都得以分享到一小部分的快感。所有维拉的敌人都突然感到心脏莫名地沉进了恐惧。

副官自己也没能逃脱这样的冲击，他被主人甬道的每一次收缩含进去，享受着这一切。然而，与维拉相比，他感到的高潮更为平庸，虚弱，和自私。

当风暴终于平息后，米尔寇躺在那里一动不动，仿佛死了一般。如果不是因为他的胸膛仍在深呼吸的期间一起一伏，如果不是因为他是埃努，索伦差点以为他真的死了。

他可能再也不会看到他的主人呈现出这样一种宁静的状态，完美的幸福。利用这短暂的片刻，副官躺了下来，抱住米尔寇，感受着他每一寸皮肤和骨骼，每一次血液的跳动。他仍然插在米尔寇体内，能感觉到最后几下收缩随着维拉用尽的力量而逐渐停止下来。

过了一段时间，也许是一秒，也许是永恒，米尔寇睁开了眼，终于有了反应。那个异物还深埋在他的甬道中，现在变得有点疼痛的不舒服，他难受地挪了挪身子。

“索伦，拔出去。”他抱怨道。

迈雅无可奈何地叹了口气。

“陛下，在您给我的所有命令中，这也许是让我最难服从的一条。”

但他还是从维拉体内退了出去。一种奇怪的悲伤，半是愉悦，半是心碎，摄住了他，让他所有凶狠又咄咄逼人的气势神一般地消失了。

米尔寇侧身躺下，用胳膊搂住副官的脖子，昏昏欲睡。

“你说，我们刚才欢愉的声音是不是被整个安格班都听到了，索伦。”

“恐怕整个贝烈瑞安德都听到了。”

米尔寇轻笑起来。

“听到最好。现在他们再提起拉莫斯的大回声，就又多了一个原因。”索伦也笑了，露出尖牙，抚摸着放在自己脖子上的手。

“还有一处被烫伤的地方要让你吻。”米尔寇说着，指向自己的嘴唇。

索伦想也没想就堵上维拉的嘴，以此来安慰自己离开他体内之后的遗憾，两人唇舌交缠，希望这一刻能持续到永恒。在亲吻着主人的时候，他感觉到一股属于米尔寇的力量从对方身体内流出，顺着他的嘴传入，像熊熊燃烧的火焰一样一泻而下，降临到迈雅的核心中间，不再动了。米尔寇微微张开嘴唇，喘了口气。

“主人，您不需要这样做的……”但维拉的一根手指放到了他唇前，让他闭嘴。

“什么也不用说。我有权将力量赐给任何我想要的人，也有权在任何时候剥夺这力量。也许这样，某一天，你的心就不再会那么冰冷，你也将能够创造生命。”

“在下不知该如何感谢您。”

“别担心，这是我送给你的，不会让你用什么来交换。你满足了我，我慷慨地施舍点东西，仅此而已。”

然后索伦突然想起来一件很重要的事，他之前在快感的冲刷中几乎把它给忘了，现在又回想起来。

“也许您会觉得我在趁火打劫，陛下，但是，我想趁现在求您一件事。求您饶了格劳龙一命，也不要让兽人虐待我的仆人。仅此一次。”

米尔寇翻了个白眼，愠怒地叹了口气。

“你可不就是趁我虚弱疲劳之际趁火打劫么。算了，饶了他们两个吧。其实我早就把这事给忘了。那都是些无关紧要的东西。我现在只想好好歇会儿，睡一下。”

索伦很识相地知道自己什么时候不再被需要，见到主人疲惫地闭上眼睛，他从床上爬起来，开始收拾自己在地上扔得七零八落的衣服。

“你要干什么去？”他身后一个声音喊道。

索伦转过身，看到主人脸上又出现了愤怒的表情。确实，米尔寇高潮之后的平和只能持续那么点时间。

“米尔寇陛下，我只是在收拾东西准备退下。既然您刚才说想睡了……”

“噢，你可真好！享受完我的肉体，占有了我之后拍拍屁股就走了，对吧？你这个忘恩负义的东西，就是这样回报我的吗！”

索伦脸色苍白，说不出话。

“我……我……我以为您不需要我了。我只是想着要不要去重新组织一下那些兽人，他们之前逃得仓皇，现在散落在安格班到处闲逛，我担心他们会干扰到……”

“兽人！你跟我做爱的时候，一直想着那些恶心的兽人！？”

“没有啊陛下！我在想着您啊！我只是现在才想到兽人的，但是……”

“立刻给我回床上来！”

副官意识到再争吵下去等同于自杀，于是立刻窜回床上，胳膊搂住维拉的腰安慰他。

“我让你把手放那儿了吗！”

索伦立刻收回手臂。米尔寇皱起眉来，“我也没不让你放那儿。快点，抱我。”

可怜的迈雅只好再次伸过手去抱他，有点烦了。

“行了，我要你陪着我睡觉，看着我，反思一下你能陪在阿尔达最强的神明身边有多么幸运。噢还有，看好我的精灵宝钻。”

副官点点头，把他紧紧抱在胸前，让他能够安心入睡。维拉的身体温暖又美妙，那柔软的皮肤和赤裸双腿间的毛发再次唤醒了索伦的动物本能。当然，不可否认的是他十分幸运，但他还远远没有被满足到。

“我感觉你心里还有牵挂，索伦。”米尔寇打着哈欠低声说。“告诉我是什么。”

“请原谅我的坚持，陛下，但我在考虑半兽人的问题。一想到他们，还有格劳龙，混乱无序地在外面，我就很难保持平静。我也很担心那个人类的安全，因为关于惩罚他的命令还没有后续。还有，也许在巨龙攻击之后，诺多精灵会想发起反击。”

米尔寇咬牙切齿地出了口气。

“你怎么在床上这么烦人，索伦。或许我应该把勾斯魔格叫进来，而不是你。”

副官脑子里突然有了一个点子，他右眼的玻璃表面闪过一丝恶趣味。

“那就是了，陛下，叫勾斯魔格进来罢。”

米尔寇有点困惑，甚至开始害臊，“你想让我们三个人一起做爱？我，你，勾斯魔格？我还以为你恨死他了。”

索伦拼命把那个可怕的画面从自己脑子里删除。

“不啊，陛下，当然不了！我的意思是，叫勾斯魔格去管事，我陪您睡觉。”

“噢！这样啊！”米尔寇移开视线，不想让副官发现他眼里小小的失落。

…

很快地，米尔寇又把精灵宝钻戴回头顶，手心的灼伤藏入手套，并气沉丹田，大叫一声炎魔的名字，将他叫进了寝宫。

几分钟后，外面的穿堂里响起缓慢而沉重的脚步声，门打开了。勾斯魔格进入寝宫时那张脸让人永生难忘。

有那么一会儿，他连头顶周围的火焰都凝结了，下巴张得几乎要脱臼，眼睛不可置信得睁得溜圆，轮流落在维拉赤裸的身体，和他死敌同样赤裸的身体上。

索伦就躺在米尔寇身后，听着后者向炎魔发号施令，把安格班的活统统派给了他。副官的手指亲密地落在主人的肋骨，腰肢，髋骨上，脸上带着最邪恶的胜利笑容，目不转睛地盯着炎魔，仿佛在说，‘看看，勾斯魔格，看看，谁才是米尔寇陛下最宠爱的人啊。’

看到这里，勾斯魔格也只能满足于用杀死人的目光紧紧盯着副官，咬紧牙关，气地双拳发抖。

索伦在这一刻的享受几乎要超越了他跟米尔寇做爱时的愉悦。整个宇宙的存在都变得合理了，因为他得以见到勾斯魔格笼罩在身上的火焰是如何因嫉妒而瞬间从火红变成幽绿。

而此刻米尔寇的指示传到炎魔的耳朵里，也全都变成了背景音。

“勾斯魔格，你在听我说话吗！？”炎魔被维拉的喊声吓了一跳，踉跄了几步，目光落在主人的身体上，又感到一阵不适。“你能说说你站在那儿像个傻子一样在干什么吗？这么好奇看什么呢！？滚出去做事！”

勾斯魔格恍惚地点点头，嘟囔了一句，“是，陛下”，就跌跌撞撞地出了寝宫，完全不知道自己被命令要干些什么。

在这之后，米尔寇把王冠挂回床柱上，扔掉了手套，回到副官身边紧紧贴着他，希望这次能睡个安稳觉。在陷入昏睡的深渊之前，他问了迈雅最后一个问题。

“索伦，如果我以后，不是说一定会这样，只是说如果，如果我以后被放逐到那个寒冷荒凉的空虚，你会陪我一起被流放吗？”

副官轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。

“不，陛下，我不会陪您。因为我要留在中土，尽可能保护您留下的所有领地。可是，如果在尽我所能之后，我还是失败了，和主人一起被送进寒冷荒凉的空虚，那么我不会把这当作一种惩罚。因为，在经过无数个世纪的艰苦努力后，我将把它当作我最渴望，也是最应得的奖赏，因为我得以永远留在您身边，拥抱您，再也不放开。”

米尔寇咬着嘴唇，不太开心。

“算了，等我睡醒再决定你的答案会让我开心还是生气吧。”

说完这话，他闭上眼就睡着了，脑袋留在索伦肩膀上，迈雅立刻就知道这只肩膀以后会疼。但米尔寇就是这样：一道转瞬即逝的幸福，伴随着之后无穷无尽的痛苦。

他非常小心地伸手拂去对方脸上一缕散发，鼓足勇气吻了一下主人闭着的眼睛。然后给两人盖好了被子。

他回想起过去种种往事，最终无可避免地导致了他和维拉当下的场景：黑暗魔君和可怕的安格班副官在床上抱在一起，仅此一次，两人都没有在盘算任何邪恶或可怖的计划。

他们就那样呆着。

毋庸置疑的，一如看到这一幕，不仅不会哭，反而也在遥远的永恒大殿里笑出来了吧。

但坦白地说，索伦一点也不在乎。

完。


End file.
